Le journal intime de Rose Weasley
by LadyAlienor
Summary: Voyons voyons, Rosie chérie, sur quoi est-ce que je viens de tomber en aidant ta mère à déménager tes affaires ? Ton journal intime ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'avoir un moyen de pression sur toi... Prends garde, Scorpius Malfoy entre en scène !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello ****Cette idée de fic a d'un coup surgi dans ma tête, et au lieu de préparer mon concours j'ai décidé de la mettre à plat et de voir ce que ça donnait ! Vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ? ^^ En fait, comme le titre l'indique, il s'agit d'extraits du journal intime de Rose Weasley, avec tout au long des notes écrites par Scorpius Malfoy, qui se retrouve en possession du journal alors qu'il aide Hermione à déménager des affaires de Rose… Pourquoi déménage-t-elle ? Pourquoi Scorpius AIDE-t-il Hermione ? C'est au cours de l'histoire que nous le découvrirons… =P Mais globalement, vous vous douterez rapidement de ce qu'il en est…**

**Je pense faire huit à dix chapitres, avec tout d'abord un par année d'école, puis deux ou trois qui recouperont la vie de Rose jusqu'à ses 21 ans.**

**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que quelques reviews pointeront le bout de leur nez…**

* * *

**Le journal intime de Rose Weasley, revu et corrigé par Scorpius Malfoy**

_CHAPITRE UN : PREMIERE ANNEE A POUDLARD_

*******

**6 juin 2027**

_Voyons voyons, Rosie chérie, je viens d'aider ta mère à descendre les cartons de ta chambre et sur quoi suis-je donc tombé ? Ton journal intime ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'avoir un moyen de pression sur toi… Prends garde, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy ne laissera passer aucun détail humiliant !_

**Nuit du 1****er**** au 2 septembre 2017**

Cher journal, aujourd'hui, c'est ma première nuit à Poudlard : je suis tellement surexcitée que je suis incapable de m'endormir ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai entendu parler de cet endroit, et que j'ai lu des livres à son sujet ! Rien que le fait de voir qu'on entre _vraiment_ dans les dortoirs en disant un mot de passe à un _tableau_ _(Note de Scorpius : Si c'est ça qui t'impressionne… Pour toi je deviendrai un tableau vivant !)_ me met dans un état d'excitation incroyable. J'ai toujours aimé donner des mots de passe et jouer à des jeux secrets _(NDS : Je me doutais bien qu'il y'avait un soupçon de perversité en toi. Après tout, il suffit de voir comment ta mère a tourné pour établir un parallèle !)_. Maintenant, c'est un rêve qui devient réalité ! James m'a raconté qu'une fois, un élève avait écrit tous les mots de passe du mois sur une liste, qu'il l'avait perdue, et que cela avait permis à un tueur d'entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors ! Un tueur… ! Bon, puisqu'il s'agit de James, j'imagine qu'il exagère, mais rien que d'imaginer cette histoire, ça me donne des frissons… _(NDS : C'est une invitation pour que j'entre par effraction dans ta nouvelle chambre ? Ça pourra pimenter tes nuits, après tout) _Jamais je n'écrirais les mots de passe sur une liste. De toute manière, comme dit maman, j'ai une très bonne mémoire et je me souviens toujours de tout, même des détails les plus insignifiants _(NDS : Je confirme)_. Papa trouve ça très agaçant, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas que je lui rappelle devant maman qu'il grille toujours les feux rouges et qu'il marche régulièrement sur la queue de Pattenrond _(NDS : Ne me dis pas qu'il était encore en vie à l'époque ? P. est une telle légende qu'à chaque fois que le mot « chat » est prononcé, ta mère se lance dans le récit ému d'une anectote quelconque… Très amusant au début, mais malheureusement elle commence à radoter !)_.

Quand je pense que je suis à Gryffondor… J'espère que papa est fier de moi ! J'ai bien vu qu'il craignait que j'aille à Serpentard… Pourtant, je me demande s'ils sont aussi terribles qu'ils en ont l'air… J'ai bavardé avec l'un d'entre eux, aujourd'hui. Alexander Pimbleton, il s'appelle _(NDS : ARGH ! Déjà là, lui ? J'espère m'être débarrassé de cette sangsue pour bon… Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, mais tout de même, il m'insupporte…)_. Il m'a paru très gentil ! Je trouve ça dommage que James m'ait interdit de l'approcher sous prétexte qu'il était le frère de Rachel, qu'il déteste (_NDS : il aurait mieux fait de persévérer et t'interdire de l'approcher à moins de trois balais ! Bon sang, James, il a toujours des bonnes idées mais il ne leur donne jamais de suite ! C'est bien pour ça que je le bas souvent au Quiddich !)_.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher. Demain, ce sont mes premiers cours et je veux être en forme pour réussir ! Papa m'a dit que maman a toujours été la première de sa classe, et ça m'angoisse un peu car j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur (_NDS : angoisse inutile… *long soupir désabusé*)_.

*******

_Gnagnagna… Premier jour de cours… McGonagall te fait un peu peur, mais comme tu l'as déjà vue chez ton oncle Harry à la fête du Renouveau pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort, ça va quand même… Blablabla… Alexander Pimbleton, ENCORE ! Gna… Albus… Gna… Sérieusement, Rose, tu n'aurais pas pu écrire des choses dignes de t'intérêt ? C'est fou ça, tu parles tout le temps des Serpentards, mais jamais aucune mention de MOI ! Albus, encore. Pimbleton. James qui a caché ton agenda magique (si c'est quelque chose du même genre que le truc braillard que tu m'as jeté à la figure en 4__ème__ année, je dois reconnaître qu'il avait sans doute des raisons valables d'agir ainsi). Une lettre de tes parents qui te confirment l'histoire du voleur de liste… Quoi, Sirius BLACK ? C'est un de mes oncles éloignés, tu sais ! Ha… ben oui, tu sais, suis-je bête, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit un jour… il est vrai que tu connais mieux ma généalogie que moi…_

_HA ! VICTOIRE ! J'ai aperçu mon nom, dans ce paragraphe ! Hahaha… alors voyons, voir…_

****

_***_

**2 octobre 2017**

_(Quoi, tu as seulement repéré ma présence le 2 octobre ?! Soit UN MOIS après la rentrée ? Moi j'avais comencé à te critiquer dès le premier jour de cours, tu sais, quand tu as levé la main avec tellement d'empressement que tu as failli faire tomber Flitwick ! Hahaha, que de bons souvenirs…)_

Cher journal ! Aujourd'hui, le professeur Longdubat m'a félicité devant sa classe de cinquième année ! J'étais venue lui porter un message que McGonagall lui adressait, et j'en ai profité pour le prévenir que la Rotomontule Galopante qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle présentait des symptômes d'hypotrophie musculaire. Et il m'a félicité ! Il m'a dit que j'étais le digne portrait de ma mère et que je serai sans doute une grande sorcière (_NDS : Nan, t'es bien trop petite pour ça. Hahaha !)_. Je crois que c'était un des plus beaux moments de ma vie (_NDS : N'exagérons rien… Je te rappelle qu'une fois je t'ai embrassée…)_.

Par contre, ma joie a été gâchée par un stupide petit cancrelat de Serpentard ! (_NDS : tu ne parles quand même pas de moi ?_) J'étais en train de raconter mon histoire à Alexander, à la fin du dîner, quand l'abominable Scorpius Malfoy (_NDS : SI ! Oh, Rosie, tout de suite les grands mots…)_ m'a coupé la parole et a commencé à se moquer de moi ! Il a dit que je n'étais qu'une Weasley et que les Weasley n'avaient jamais fait de grandes choses, que c'était une affaire réservée aux Potter. Ça m'a fait tellement fait de la peine que j'ai riposté sans réfléchir, et j'ai dit qu'il nettoierait mes toilettes sans baguette magique quand je serai une grande dame qui travaille au Ministère. Je ne pense pas que maman soit très fière de moi, mais il était tellement… méprisant, quand il m'a parlé ! _(NDS : Je me souviens très bien de ce moment. En fait, je te trouvais mignonne et je ne savais pas commen t'aborder. Haha ! Je suis si doué pour créer des souvenirs frappants)_. Tout ça parce que mon nom de famille est Weasley ! D'habitude, tout le monde s'écrie d'admiration en disant que je suis la fille de deux héros de la guerre, et lui, il me rabaisse ! (_NDS : note que je n'ai fait que déprécier le nom de Weasley, pas le nom de Granger… Mon père n'a jamais critiqué ta mère devant moi. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il en est, ce n'est pas étonnant tu me diras…)_

Je ne vais pas le raconter à papa et maman. Je l'ai juste dit à Albus qui m'a dit qu'il lui enverrait le maléfice du saucisson dès qu'il le verrait, et ça m'a fait plaisir _(NDS : ALORS c'était à cause de ÇA ! Garce !_).

Bonne nuit…

_J'en reste consterné d'indignation. Tss ! Ça me donne envie d'arrêter ma lecture et de transplaner à Ste Mangouste pour avoir une conversation… enragée ! Mais la vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid (et Ste Mangouste étant trop grand pour que je t'y retrouve, surtout que ce serait dangereux de te mettre en colère au milieu des flacons de Laxavite), je vais essayer de trouver quelques anecdotes humiliantes avant ça…_

**_***_**

**4 février 2018**

Enfin les vacances ! J'avais tellement envie de rentrer à la maison que le voyage dans le Poudlard Express m'a semblé durer une éternité ! Mais me voilà rentrée. L'atmosphère est électrique à la maison, comme d'habitude. Selon oncle Harry, papa et maman ont toujours aimé se disputer, et je pense qu'il n'a pas tort vu leur empressement à trouver des motifs d'achoppement, mais tout de même, ils pourraient faire un effort puisque je suis de retour ! Hugo m'a dit qu'ils se disputaient à cause du fait que maman est peut-être enceinte. Enceinte ! Maman ! Ça me terrifie. Je ne veux pas d'un autre petit-frère, ou d'une autre petite-sœur ! Quand j'avais huit ans, je mourrais envie d'en avoir une pour jouer à la poupée. Puis, Mamolly m'a acheté une grenouille et ça m'a occupé suffisamment longtemps… _(NDS : HAHA voilà un bon début ! Tu appelais ta grand-mère « MAMOLLY » ! C'est d'un ridicule…)_

_(Beurk, soit dit en passant, heureusement que ta mère n'était pas enceinte… je vois déjà le tableau ! Déjà que mon père ne supporte pas ton frère, alors je ne l'imagine pas tolérer un autre Weasley revêche !)_

_Bon, j'avance plus loin… Pâques… Ha oui, c'était l'année où ton oncle et ton père ont inventé la potion du faux chocolat ! Qu'est-ce que je me suis amusée avec ça… Je revois encore ma mère croquer dans un œuf qui était en fait un des cailloux du jardin… La pauvre, tout de même, elle en a perdu une dent ! Heureusement que mon père s'y connaît en sorts… Je me suis fait horriblement disputer. Quand j'y repense, maintenant il adorerait que ma mère se casse les dents sur des cailloux… La vie change vite…_

**_***_**

**6 juin 2018**

_(Il y'a exactement neuf ans de ça… ça me fait bizarre, d'y penser. Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce jour là, mais ça me semble à la fois très lointain et très proche.)_

Quand je repense à l'année qui vient de s'écouler, ça me fait tout drôle. Déjà un an ! L'année prochaine, j'entre en deuxième année et les cours vont devenir plus compliqués. J'espère que je serai à la hauteur ! J'aimerais bien aussi intégrer l'équipe de Quiddich. Je crois qu'on peut une fois qu'on a 12 ans ! James m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que son père qui avait pu intégrer l'équipe dès la première année, et je veux bien le croire : oncle Harry vole si bien ! (_NDS_ : _Gnagnagna… Moi aussi)_

Ça me fait de la peine de quitter bientôt Poudlard. J'ai pris tellement d'habitude ! C'est que j'aime mon lit à baldaquin, j'aime l'ambiance qui règne dans la salle commune, j'aime les repas pris en commun avec tout le monde, j'aime les cours… J'aime même les piques quotidiennes de Malfoy ! Après tout, sans lui le monde serait trop parfait, et sa présence me rappelle que j'évolue dans la réalité ! _(NDS : trop d'honneur…)_

En parlant de Malfoy, j'ai appris que Mary le trouvait beau ! Beau ! Scorpius Malfoy ! Pouah, quelle horreur… Déjà, il est plus petit que moi, et il a les oreilles décollées (_NDS : QUOIIIIII ???? MES OREILLES NE SONT ET N'ONT JAMAIS ETE DECOLLEES !)._ Et je n'aime pas la couleur de ses cheveux. Je préfère les garçons aux cheveux bruns, comme Alexander. _(NDS : PIMBLETON ! JE VAIS LE TUER !)._ Je l'ai dit à Césaria, et elle est d'accord avec moi (_NDS : Pourtant elle est sortie avec moi en 6__ème__ année. Nananère)._

(_Attends, je viens de réaliser. MARY FINNEGAN ME TROUVAIT BEAU ? Cette grosse vache ?)_

_(Oups, pardon. J'oublie toujours que c'est une de tes amies…)_

**_***_**

**1****er**** juillet 2018**

Quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé sur le quai de la gare, je n'en reviens pas ! Oncle Harry est allé parler à Drago Malfoy, le père de Scorpius ! Et il lui a serré la main ! Papa est devenu si congestionné que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser, mais heureusement maman lui a posé la main sur le bras et lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Je trouve que Drago Malfoy fait peur… Comme son fils… Ils ont un air… chafouin ! Oui, chafouin. _(Ben ton père il a l'air bête !)_ Et narquois. Je déteste les airs narquois. Cependant, oncle Harry a même invité Mr Malfoy à la fête qu'il donne pour son anniversaire, le mois prochain. Là encore, papa a failli mourir sur le coup, et même maman a fait une drôle de tête. Quant à tante Ginny, elle avait du mal à garder l'air inexpressif, je l'ai bien vu. Lily et moi on a échangé un coup d'œil et on s'est mise à rire discrètement. C'est toujours très amusant de regarder le visage de tante Ginny.

Heureusement, je ne serai pas là pour l'anniversaire d'oncle Harry. Ça me désolait de ne pas y assister mais si j'avais dû me montrer polie avec le derrière-de-babouin qui sert de fils au nouvel ami d'Harry, ça n'aurait pas été possible ! Je crois que les Weasley et les Malfoy ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre (_NDS : Faux… enfin… non, tu as raison. Mais les Malfoy et les Granger, ça c'est autre chose !). (NDS : Encore une fois, je réalise un peu trop tard : comment as-tu osé m'appeler ? DERRIERE-DE-BABOUIN ? Eh bien toi tu n'es qu'une taupe rousse hirsute !) (Qui est néanmoins jolie)_

J'ai tellement hâte de passer deux semaines en Irlande, chez mes cousins O'Flaherty ! Ah… au-revoir, cher journal…

* * *

**Finish for today ! Avez-vous aimé ? ****Ne le dites pas avec des fleurs, mais avez des reviews :D Ou pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, et à la prochaine !**

**LadyAlienor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à BlueLight, Flemmardise, Eliie Evans, Stun bal et Miss Vintage pour leur review, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en Alert **

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

* * *

_CHAPITRE DEUX : DEUXIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

**_***_**

**30 août 2018**

_(NDS : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu reprends ton journal ? Rédactrice indigne ! J'aurais voulu savoir heure par heure ce que tu as fait pendant ces vacances, moi !)_

Cher Journal, il s'est passé tant de choses pendant les vacances !

Après deux semaines merveilleuses chez les O'Flaherty, je suis rentrée à la maison quelques jours et j'ai passé presque tout ce mois-ci au Terrier avec James, Albus, Lily et les autres (_NDS : Des rouquins, quoi)_. Mamolly nous a préparé de délicieux repas, mais comme toujours, tante Fleur (_NDS : Ahhh, Fleur… Fleur… Fleur. Ahum. Charmante femme.)_ a régulièrement murmuré que la cuisine anglaise était bien trop calorique pour elle, et qu'à cause de ça elle ne cesse de prendre du poids. Et, comme à chaque fois, j'entends très distinctement tante Ginny grogner que c'est plutôt la faute de ses maternités successives… Moi, je la trouve toujours très jolie tante Fleur, je ne vois pas de quoi elle se plaint (_NDS : jalouse ? Rassure-toi, je préfère –et ces mots m'arrachent la gorge– les rousses comme toi)_.

Enfin, me voilà de retour à la maison. Aujourd'hui, je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes nouveaux livres. Hugo et Lily ont reçu leur baguette magique, ils sont fous de joie ! Hugo a tout de suite trouvé la sienne mais il a fallu tester trois étagères entières pour que Lily finisse par se faire choisir par sa baguette. Mr Ollivander avait l'air de trouver ça très drôle et oncle Harry avait l'air bizarrement gêné, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Nous avons croisé beaucoup de familles sorcières, ça m'a beaucoup excité ! Je sens la rentrée qui approche et je meurs d'envie d'y être (_NDS : Rosie chérie, pour la énième fois : tu n'es pas nette)_ ! Tous ces parchemins neufs qui sont bien rangés dans ma malle, ces nouveaux livres (que j'ai déjà lus, et maman aussi car elle avait envie de savoir si le programme avait changé) qui s'empilent… Bref !

Tiens, quand j'y repense, nous avons également croisé la famille Malfoy… Et voilà qui est bien moins drôle ! _(NDS : Heureusement que ton sens de l'humour a évolué)_ Hugo m'a raconté comment s'était déroulé l'anniversaire d'oncle Harry et je suis bien heureuse de ne pas y avoir été. En fait, tout aurait pu bien se passer si Mr Malfoy et papa n'avaient pas trop bu de whisky PurFeu et n'avaient pas tenu à régler leurs comptes (_NDS : pour avoir été présent sur le lieu du crime, je tiens à préciser que c'est TON père qui a commencé, pas le mien)_. Apparemment, toutes les vieilles histoires y sont passées ! (_NDS : Tout de même, ton père aurait pu être reconnaissant ! Père ne les a même pas dénoncés quand ils se sont retrouvés prisonniers au Manoir pendant la guerre !) _Hugo m'a dit que maman a failli mourir de honte (_NDS : Bah, elle a bien survécu à un mariage public avec ton Weasley de père !… Pardon, mais celle-là il fallait que je la fasse…)._ Mrs Malfoy était très gênée, elle aussi. Si je compare mes sources (Hugo a tendance à exagérer les détails, alors j'ai vérifié les faits auprès d'Albus), c'est papa qui a envoyé un sort de Poilpartout à Mr Malfoy, qui lui-même a envoyé un sort de Conjonctivite à papa, et les deux sorts ont ricoché pour atterrir respectivement sur la femme du Premier Ministre, qui s'est vu affublée d'une horrible tignasse blonde (_NDS : C'était HI-LA-RANT ! Hahaha, quand j'y repense le fou-rire me reprend !)_, et sur maman, qui refuse d'en parler et qui a dû se faire conduire à l'hôpital tant elle avait mal. Selon Hugo, elle a hurlé que c'était la deuxième fois que leurs petits duels idiots se finissaient de la sorte, mais je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle… (_NDS : Tu n'as jamais regardé les photos de ta mère quand elle était petite ? Elle ressemblait à un lapin. Tout ça s'est arrangé grâce à mon père. Le brave homme… toujours dévoué !)_

Toujours est-il que papa est encore plus remonté contre les Malfoy. En fait, il semblerait bien que sa rancœur contre eux n'était plus aussi vive depuis le temps, mais le fait que ce soit maman qui ait écopé de deux yeux rouges surdimensionnés l'a visiblement atteint dans son ego de pater familias !

Je n'ai donc aucune envie de revoir ce misérable limaçon de Scorpius Malfoy… Mais je suis prête à tout pour retourner à Poudlard, alors je serai forte ! (_NDS : Eh, tu es passée du babouin au limaçon… un limaçon, c'est mignon non ? Je remonte déjà dans ton estime, je parie)_

**_***_**

**1 septembre 2018**

Ça y'est, nous sommes rentrés ! Je suis si heureuse ! Lily et Hugo ont été envoyés à Gryffondor, évidemment. Maman disait qu'elle en était sûre mais je sais que papa s'inquiétait du contraire. Pauvre papa, il tient tellement à certaines valeurs ! Maman lui a dit que si jamais il faisait un drame parce qu'Hugo allait à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, elle l'obligerait à nettoyer le grenier de fond en comble sans baguette magique. Elle n'aime pas qu'on dénigre les autres maisons (_NDS : J'aime ta mère. Enfin, façon de parler, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres de mon père)_.

Ce qui est merveilleux, c'est de retrouver tous ses amis… Et justement, il y'en a un que j'ai revu… (_NDS : oui, MOI ! J'ai fait un croc-en-jambe à un première année et tu m'as donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ahhh ces retrouvailles !)_

Evidemment, je parle d'Alexander ! Mais je t'en dirai plus demain soir, surtout que d'ici là j'aurai eu cours commun de potion avec lui…

_(NDS : PIMBLETON ! TU N'AURAIS PAS PU L'OUBLIER PENDANT LES VACANCES, NON ?!)_

**_***_**

**10 septembre 2018**

Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler, Alexander semble m'ignorer et je ne comprends pas pourquoi _(NDS : Niahahahark, bien fait)_.

Mary me dit que je me trompe mais je le sens bien, il m'évite.

Et en plus, Albus a levé la main avant moi en classe de Métamorphose. C'est injuste !

Et il n'y a aucun poste de libre pour le Quidditch… Alors qu'à Serpentard si, et que Scorpius Malfoy fanfaronne dans chaque coin du château en exhibant sa Foudre 3000… (_NDS : Ma vieille Foudre ! Et dire qu'elle est complètement dépassée à présent… Ça par exemple, c'était le bon temps à l'époque. Tu te souviens que cette année là, Serpentard a gagné la Coupe ? Hahaha, je ne serai pas prétentieux et ne soulignerai pas le lien de cause à effet…)_

**_***_**

**4 octobre 2018**

Cher Journal, Alexander me reparle ! Aujourd'hui, il m'a prêté un livre sur les Champignons Multiformes. Je trouve ça adorable… (_NDS : Si j'avais su qu'il te fallait des âneries sur les champignons pour te conquérir ! Tss !…)_

**_***_**

**27 novembre 2018**

Lily est incorrigible ! Elle a coincé la tête d'un élève de Serpentard de son année dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Quand McGonagall lui a dit qu'il était déplorable de la part de la fille d'Harry Potter de se montrer aussi exécrable avec ses pairs, elle lui a tenu tête et a fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor ! Je vois déjà les Serpentards se pavaner d'aise… (_NDS : Tu te souviens de cette petite danse de la victoire que j'ai faite sous ton nez ? Un vrai régal pour les yeux, non ?)_

**_***_**

**28 novembre 2018**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Aujourd'hui, en attendant le professeur Longdubat pour entrer dans la serre n°2, Malfoy a traîné les pieds jusqu'à nous et s'est mis à railler la nullité des Gryffondors et leur bêtise. Ça aurait pu être suffisant mais il a en plus fallu qu'il se mette à se dandiner d'allégresse… C'était totalement ridicule, mais néanmoins humiliant… (_NDS : Ah, tu l'avais trouvée ridicule… Bon…)_

_(POURTANT ELLE ETAIT TRES ETUDIEE ! Pour la peine je passe directement à Noël)_

**_***_**

**25 décembre 2018**

Cher journal, Poudlard est magnifique sous la neige… Les décorations sont splendides également, et les repas tout bonnement divins… Cela dit, les Elfes de Maison doivent avoir une horrible charge de travail, je m'en rends compte maintenant… Je me demande si maman ne devrait pas faire quelque chose à ce propos… (_NDS : PITIE, rappelle-toi qu'au cours de notre sixième année elle a débarqué comme une furie au château sous prétexte que Peeves avait dit que Winky ressemblait à un ananas et qu'elle trouvait injuste que les Elfes n'aient aucun moyen légal de défendre leur honneur… Pourtant nous sommes d'accord, c'est VRAI)_

N'empêche, je suis curieuse… Césaria a reçu un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur et elle refuse de me dire d'où il vient… (_NDS : Promis, je n'ai commencé à la courtiser qu'à partir du moment où j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des seins. Pas avant ses quinze ans, au moins ! Rassurée ?)_

**_***_**

**14 février 2019**

JE N'EN REVIENS PAS ! CESARIA SORT AVEC SEPTIMUS DIPPET, DE SERDAIGLE ! _(NDS : Quoi ?? Je suis passé après Septimus Dippet ? Cet horrible homme des cavernes qui a du poil dans les oreilles ?!)_

**_***_**

**1****er**** mars 2019**

Cher Journal… Je suis jalouse. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que Frederic Zeller avait un faible pour Césaria, qui sort toujours avec Septimus. J'ai beau me dire qu'à douze ans ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas de petit ami, mais à chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace, je me compare à Césaria… Et ce n'est pas à mon avantage. Jamais je ne serai aussi jolie qu'elle (_NDS : Faux. Attends, je vais coller une photo pour te le prouver. Zut, je ne la trouve pas ! Rha… tu sais, c'est celle où tout le monde pose avec son diplôme des ASPICS… Juste avant qu'Albus ne vomisse à cause de la Pastille de Gerbe que James lui avait donnée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ! Grrr… bon sang, où est-elle ?…_

_Je fais une pause. Je tiens vraiment à retrouver cette photo._

_Ça y'est, je l'ai retrouvée ! Elle était collée dans un de mes magazines, huhu… Ahem. Bref. Regarde comme tu es jolie là-dessus !)_. Elle n'a aucun bouton, et tout le monde trouve que ses yeux sont très beaux (_NDS : quand j'avais douze ans, qu'est-ce que je pensais de Césaria ? Hm… aucune image ne me vient à l'esprit. HA SI ! Père m'avait dit d'être agréable avec elle parce que sa mère travaillait au Daily Prophet et qu'il avait besoin d'un article flatteur à son sujet pour avoir une promotion et intégrer plus rapidement le Département de la Justice Magique. Alors j'avais empêché Walnut d'ajouter un bout de mandragore dans sa potion. Tu vois, ces petits gestes étaient purement intéressés, elle ne m'attirait pas du tout à cette époque.)_

Je n'aurai sans doute jamais de petit ami… Mes cheveux sont trop insupportables pour ça _(NDS : Hm, il est vrai que je me suis souvent moqué de ta crinière, ma Weasley chérie. Sans rancune ?)_, et j'ai le nez trop grand. Ça me déprime trop… je vais plutôt envoyer sa lettre d'anniversaire à papa… J'espère que son cadeau lui plaira, c'est un livre de mécanique moldu que j'ai acheté par correspondance. Maman m'a dit qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

*******

**17 mars 2019**

Pour la St Patrick, il y'a eu un repas spécial. D'après James, le professeur Finnegan a fait une véritable comédie pour que ce soit le cas ! C'est le Moine Gras qui lui a raconté. Selon lui, c'est la même scène chaque année depuis que le professeur Finnegan est en poste à Poudlard, parce que McGonagall trouve la St Patrick trop « échevelée » et que le professeur Finnegan tient mordicus à célébrer ses origines (_NDS : Si je deviens Professeur à Poudlard, pour célébrer MES origines j'insisterai pour qu'on fasse un repas à la Saint PARFAIT. Hahahaha)_.

Césaria a passé toute la soirée à tenir la main à Septimus en bout de table. Comme il était à sa droite et qu'elle est droitière, elle a dû manger de la main gauche, si bien qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de se tâcher. Mary et moi trouvons qu'elle exagère… Et nous ne sommes pas les seules : aujourd'hui Malfoy les a imités en train de se bécoter, non sans talent dois-je dire. « Vous êtes pire que des nunuches ! » leur a-t-il lancé, et il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort… _(NDS : Scorpius, la voix de la Vérité !) (N'empêche, j'aime quand tu dis que j'ai raison… Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent au lieu de te montrer de mauvaise foi. Tiens par exemple, souviens-toi quand je t'ai dit que Bertha McPhillys en pinçait pour moi et que c'était pour ça qu'elle me dénigrait auprès de toi ! Tu as dit que je n'étais qu'un abruti et quand il s'est avéré que c'était vrai, tu m'as FAIT LA TÊTE au lieu de me dire que j'avais raison !)_

**_***_**

**30 mai 2019**

Albus et James m'insupportent ! Sous prétexte que je suis leur cousine et qu'Hugo est trop petit pour veiller sur moi, ils me surveillent tout le temps ! _(NDS : A 12 ans, ça allait encore… mais à 19, c'est devenu franchement LOURD ! On se comprend.)_ Aujourd'hui, alors qu'Alexander et moi nous promenions près du lac (ce n'était absolument pas pour une raison romantique, c'est juste qu'exceptionnellement nous n'avions pas Potions et que comme il faisait chaud, toute la classe était dans le Parc. (_NDS : MOUAIS. Je ne suis pas convaincu_)), Albus n'a fait que nous suivre et quand en fin de compte je l'ai pris entre quatre yeux pour savoir ce qui clochait chez lui, il m'a avoué que James lui avait assigné pour mission d'écouter tout ce qu'Alexander et moi nous disions ! Je ne serais pas étonnée que Papa lui-même soit derrière tout ça ! (_NDS : en même temps, à leur place moi aussi j'aurais envie de surveiller Pimbleton quand il approche ses sales pattes de toi ! Ce grand dadais vantard… Quand il est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en 5__ème__ année, j'ai failli démissionner tant il m'insupportait ! Si, je te jure ! Puis j'ai pensé que ce serait égoïste et je me suis sacrifié pour le bien commun. Admire ma force d'abnégation, Rosie !)_

Pour la peine, je ne parle plus à James ni à Albus. Lily me soutient ! Tant mieux.

*******

**1****er**** juillet 2019**

Me voilà rentrée à la maison… Quitter Césaria et Mary (et Alexander ! (NDS : _GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !_)) (_NDS : Oups, ta mère est entrée en trombe dans le salon pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait et ce qui me poussait à pousser des hurlements aussi bruyants… Elle me fait peur parfois, quand je lui mens ça me donne une crampe d'estomac… Je me demande comment mon père fait pour… enfin bref)_ m'a rendue toute nostalgique. Après tout, même si Césaria a été insupportable avec son Septimus, j'ai quand même passé une merveilleuse année… Heureusement, papa et maman veulent bien qu'elles viennent toutes les deux à la maison pendant les vacances ! C'est tellement chouette !

*******

**30 juillet 2019**

Je viens d'apprendre que les Malfoy seront de nouveau là pour l'anniversaire d'oncle Harry. Papa boude et maman est sur les nerfs… Je sens que ça va être horrible… Et la simple idée de revoir Scorpius Malfoy un mois avant l'heure me déprime considérablement…_ (NDS : Moi, j'étais assez content. Et davantage encore quand toi et ta mère êtes venues pour l'anniversaire de la mienne, fin août…)_

* * *

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Comme Rose a douze ans, il faut avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans sa vie mais « dès l'année prochaine », les sorties à Pré-au-Lard commenceront, et par la suite les hormones prendront un peu plus d'importance ; quant aux relations entre les Potter/Weasley et les Malfoy, on en apprendra plus aussi… ^^.**

**Le troisième chapitre est bientôt prêt, il ne me manque plus que quelques encouragements pour le terminer… =P**

**Bonne fin de dimanche à vous !**

**LadyAlienor, qui se distingue par son irresponsabilité car la date des concours approche !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Un énorme merci à Eleonath, Shitema 94, Flemmardise, Missdagane et Dillawyn, ainsi qu'aux mises en Alert. Cela dit, je suis désolée car je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à tout le monde… (mais j'ai une excuse, je suis en révision :D Non ? Bon.) Promis, la fois prochaine je vous réponds (et Scorpius ajoutera des notes personnelles, si vous voulez ^^). En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture (j'espère).**

* * *

_CHAPITRE TROIS : TROISIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

_*******_

**24 août 2019**

Cher Journal, je suis verte de jalousie (_NDS : une rousse verte, c'est un concept original, hahaha ! Tu devais ressembler à une citrouille d'Halloween) (Je plaisaaaante Rosie) (Un potimarron, alors ?) (Hahaha ! Je suis si drôle…)_.

Aujourd'hui, avec maman, nous sommes allées au Manoir Malfoy pour l'anniversaire de la mère de Scorpius _(NDS : Oh, tu commences déjà à m'appeler par mon prénom… Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a conquise ? La bibliothèque, le parc ou ma qualité d'hôte incomparable ?)_ et c'était… magnifique. Je rêve d'avoir une maison comme ça. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si _notre_ maison était laide (_NDS : Si, elle l'est. On dirait un perchoir branlant, je suis sûre que c'est ton père qui l'a choisie)_ mais un tel luxe ça fait rêver… Si j'avais un côté Serpentard, j'essayerai presque de devenir amie avec Malfoy (_NDS : Ha, le nom de famille à nouveau. Ça, c'est parce que Mère m'a ridiculisé devant toi en racontant que quand j'avais six ans, j'ai pris un Scroutt à Pétard pour un dragon, je parie. J'ai eu tellement honte qu'elle ressorte cet incident… Surtout que c'était vraiment un Scroutt à Pétard GEANT)_. Mais je suis bien la digne fille de mes parents.

Tante Ginny, oncle Harry et mes trois cousins étaient là aussi. James n'a pas adressé un mot à Malfoy junior, évidemment (il déteste vraiment les Serpentards, en dépit de ce qu'oncle Harry raconte sur Severus Rogue, qui a été un véritable héros pendant la Guerre) (_NDS : Et c'était le parrain de mon père. Oh yeah)._ Albus et Lily se sont montrés bien plus cordiaux, et j'ai tâché pour ma part de faire des efforts. Cependant, quand Mr Malfoy a commencé à critiquer papa à demi-mot, j'ai commencé à prendre sa défense. Maman m'a fait taire et a pris le relais en douceur, avec bien plus de tact que moi il faut l'avouer.

Quand nous sommes reparties, je lui ai demandé pourquoi papa et Mr Malfoy se détestaient à ce point, et comment cela se faisait qu'oncle Harry lui ait pardonné alors qu'à ce que j'avais cru comprendre, c'était lui qui avait le plus souffert de ses attaques. Maman a dit qu'oncle Harry n'avait pas _vraiment_ pardonné aux Malfoy _(NDS : Hein ? Le fourbe !) _mais qu'il leur devait le fait d'avoir pu berner Voldemort, et que c'était suffisant pour essayer de faire bonne figure. Quant à papa, elle dit que Mr Malfoy ne s'est jamais montré compréhensif du statut social de sa famille et que si papa est chatouilleux sur un point, c'est bien sur sa fierté. Elle a ajouté qu'elle-même n'aimait guère les fréquenter mais qu'elle se forçait parce que si les gens ne faisaient pas d'effort, les mêmes tensions qu'avant demeureraient et qu'on pourrait repartir pour une autre guerre, ce qu'elle préférait éviter (_NDS : Euh… je cacherai ce détail à mon père. A l'entendre, ta mère était totalement sous son charme depuis CETTE réception)_.

_*******_

**1****er**** septembre 2019**

C'est la rentrée ! Je sens que cette année va être formidable : déjà, nous avons choisi nos matières de spécialisation, et en plus nous pourrons faire des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est super. En plus, nous pourrons croiser oncle Georges, parce que c'est lui qui s'occupe de cette boutique (papa tient celle du Chemin de Traverse). J'adore oncle Georges, c'est mon oncle Weasley préféré ! (_NDS : Pas dur en même temps… 1) Bill est vieux 2) Charlie sent le désinfectant de crottes de dragon 3) Percy est insupportable et aime les débats sur les fonds de marmite)_

Demain, je commencerai mon premier cours d'Arithmancie, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ni Césaria ni Mary ne l'aient choisi comme option… Elles ont Divination à la place, mais je crois bien que si j'avais pris cette option là, maman aurait insisté pour que papa me déshérite.

_*******_

**16 septembre 2019**

Ça alors ! Je viens d'apprendre la chose la plus invraisemblable qui soit ! Teddy, qui sort avec Victoire depuis environ trois ans, vient de la demander en mariage ! C'est de la folie, il n'a que 21 ans et elle 19 ! (_NDS : 19, je comprends que ça te choque. Mais 21 ? Non, franchement, c'est un âge raisonnable…)_

Et le pire ? C'est qu'elle a dit OUI !

_*******_

**18 septembre 2019**

Cher Journal, le mariage est prévu pour juin 2021. Apparemment, oncle Bill et tante Victoire étaient un peu réticents à ce qu'ils se marient au vu de leur jeune âge (et comme je les comprends !) mais Teddy et Victoire ont menacé de s'enfuir. Finalement, ils ont accepté de repousser le mariage a dans deux ans, pour voir s'ils sont certains de leurs sentiments.

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dominique (NDA : un des frères cadets de Victoire) pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

_*******_

**23 septembre 2019**

Je cite sans modifier le texte : « Ma sœur est totalement folle, j'espère qu'elle changera d'avis » (_NDS : Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et ce pour notre plus grand bonheur… ;) tu vois de quoi je veux parler, Rosie ?)_.

Je n'irai pas jusque là, j'aime beaucoup Teddy, son don de Métamorphe est tellement drôle !

_*******_

**31 octobre 2019**

Aujourd'hui c'était la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! C'était formidable ! Je trouve ça tellement injuste de devoir attendre la troisième année pour pouvoir s'y rendre… Albus, Mary et moi nous sommes amusés comme des fous. Le seul problème, c'est que Césaria n'est pas restée avec nous parce que « Septimus m'a fait jurer de réserver ma journée, il veut m'emmener chez Mme Piédodu » (_NDS : J'ai toujours détesté cette sale bonne femme. Tous ces petits cœurs roses, c'est répugnant !)_. Enfin ! Nous sommes allés chez _**Weasley & Weasley : farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux**_(non sans un certain sentiment de fierté pour ma part), chez Honeyduck où j'ai acheté des dizaines de Plumes en Sucre, et enfin au Trois-Balais où Mrs Longdubat nous a offert gratuitement des Bièraubeurres sous prétexte qu'elle était « tellement contente de voir les enfants d'Harry, Ron et Hermione » (_NDS : C'est injuste ! Moi la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle n'a fait aucune référence à la chance que j'avais d'être le fils de Drago Malfoy ! Et pourtant, ça a du bon) (Si je t'assure ! La preuve, j'ai un MANOIR moi)_.

Nous sommes finalement passés chez Mme Piédodu pour espionner Césaria… Là, j'ai reconnu quelques personnes que je connaissais… dont JAMES avec MARGARET DAVIS (_NDS : Bon goût James, bon goût) _! Albus était si content d'avoir une raison de se moquer de lui qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir aller avertir Lily sur le champ !

_*******_

**2 décembre 2019**

Aujourd'hui, Malfoy a lancé une rumeur _(NDS : OH ! __Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ! __Ohohoh !)_.

Contre moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais surtout, je suis furieuse ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire une telle ânerie ?

_*******_

**3 décembre 2019**

J'ai croisé Alexander dans les couloirs. Il a détourné la tête.

_*******_

**4 décembre 2019**

James a eu le bon goût de me demander « si c'est vrai » ?

_*******_

**5 décembre 2019**

Albus a lancé un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à Malfoy (_NDS : AÏE. Il a exagéré, ce n'était pourtant pas MECHANT. C'était même un compliment pour lui, je trouve_). Je digère peu à peu ma rancœur. Mais Alexander m'ignore toujours. J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation pendant le match qui opposait Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais il n'a fait que nous enlever des points à Mary et moi sous prétexte que nous n'étions pas habillées de façon réglementaire (… en quoi une robe de sorcier de tous les jours agrémentée d'un badge pour soutenir Serdaigle n'est-elle pas réglementaire ?).

(_NDS : Je suis machiavélique)_

_*******_

**6 décembre 2019**

Mais POURQUOI Malfoy a-t-il éprouvé le besoin de crier pendant le petit-déjeuner que je sortais avec ALBUS ?

_(NDS : Parce qu'il fallait éloigner Pimbleton, évidemment…)_

_(Et aussi parce que j'avais peur que ça soit vrai, il t'avait serré dans ses bras avec un peu trop de fougue, si tu veux mon avis)_

_*******_

**11 décembre 2019**

Mrs Malfoy a envoyé une Beuglante à son fils, en lui disant que jamais la famille Greengrass n'avait fait de bêtise à Poudlard, et que s'il continuait à faire la forte tête, elle le ferait revenir au Manoir Malfoy et lui ferait donner des leçons particulières par le précepteur le plus rigide qu'elle trouverait ! Je suis aux anges de voir ce sale putois humilié (_NDS : Rosie, modère-toi un peu enfin ! On n'a pas idée d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'une jeune fille bien élevée…)_ ! Mais je me demande comment elle a été mise au courant… (_NDS : Ton idiote de cousine LILY a tout raconté à ses parents, qui en ont parlé aux miens. Hmf. Quand je suis rentré à la maison pour Noël, mon père m'a interdit de joueur au Quidditch pendant toute la durée des vacances… Je parie qu'il pensait déjà à courtiser ta mère et qu'il voulait mettre tous les bons points de son côté, le bougre !)_

_*******_

**16 décembre 2019**

Alexander m'a SOURI ! Ça y'est, il me reparle… (_NDS : Maudit Albus qui a tenu à lui raconter mon geste par le menu. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ce crétin de Pimbleton est venu régler ses comptes avec moi par la suite !)_

_*******_

**17 décembre 2019**

Malfoy a un œil au beurre noir (_NDS : Ah si, tu le sais finalement)_. McGonagall lui a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie mais il ne veut pas (_NDS : Je suis d'une bravoure, moi… Quel homme ! J'espère que ça t'a impressionné)_. Je n'ai que deux mots à dire : BIEN FAIT (_NDS : Bon sang j'ai agi par amour Rosie ! Enfin… tu vois le genre, quoi !)_.

_*******_

**31 décembre 2019**

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Et nous changeons de décennie !

_*******_

**1****er**** janvier 2020**

J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de fou pour fêter ça. Comme d'aller embrasser Alexander… (_NDS : T_T) _Mais il va bientôt avoir quinze ans et moi je n'en aurai quatorze que dans quatre mois. Et il me prendrait sans doute pour une folle… Moi, une gamine sans forme, aux cheveux ébouriffés, oser aller embrasser un joueur de Quidditch plutôt populaire… (_NDS : Alors là Rosie c'est le moment de penser à d'AUTRES joueurs de Quidditch. D'autres joueurs de Quidditch, Rosie, réfléchis ! De ton âge… Un en particulier… Séduisant, viril malgré sa carrure relativement… disons sa carrure d'adolescent qui n'a pas encore atteint son seuil de maturité)_

Ce serait fou.

Mais je suis amoureuse ! _(NDS : NONNNN !)_

Enfin je l'écris. C'est bête, ça ne change rien (_NDS : Siiiii… maintenant j'ai peur de ce que je vais lire…)_ mais c'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Mary m'appelle et me dit de descendre dans la Grande Salle, apparemment McGonagall va bientôt faire son discours pour la nouvelle année…

_*******_

**19 janvier 2020**

C'est l'anniversaire d'Alexander aujourd'hui, je le sais, je connais sa date de naissance depuis la première année (_NDS : Sigh… Et dire que l'année dernière tu as confondu mon anniversaire avec celui de Bobby Stevens, le batteur de Poufsouffle avec qui ton infâme copine Mary est sortie en septième année…_

…

_Humiliation.)_

Je lui ai acheté un cadeau mais je n'ose pas le lui donner… Ça serait trop… transparent, et je ne le veux pas.

_*******_

**30 janvier 2020**

J'ai fini par jeter le cadeau d'Alexander dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ça vaut mieux. (_NDS : Ouiiiii bon point pour toi ma chérie [__**Ici, le « ma chérie » est raturé avec application, si bien qu'on n'arrive plus à le lire**__] ROSE)._

PS : Je suis amoureuse de Scorpius Malfoy ! (_NDS : … ?! … ! ! ! … ! ! !)_

_*******_

**1er février 2020**

Cher journal et INFÂME TRAÎTRESSE DE COUSINE QUI N'A PAS INTERET DE LIRE UNE NOUVELLE FOIS MON JOURNAL ET DE RAJOUTER DES NOTES STUPIDES COMME LA PRECEDENTE CAR JAMAIS MOI, ROSE WEASLEY, NE DIRAI UN JOUR QUE JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE SCORPIUS MALFOY QUI N'EST QU'UN IMMONDE VERACRASSE GLUANT AUX CHEVEUX COULEUR VOMI DE SALAMANDRE ! (_NDS : Ehhhh mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! Pourquoi ce n'est pas ta cousine qui a le droit à des appellations de ce genre ?!)_

Plus sérieusement, LILY, tu n'as pas intérêt à dévoiler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce journal à QUI QUE CE SOIT sinon je te lance une malédiction (et ne crois pas que je bluffe, j'ai volé un livre à maman sur le sujet pendant les vacances) qui te rendra chauve et qui empêchera n'importe quelle perruque de couvrir ton crâne nu et luisant ! _(NDS : … jure-moi que cette malédiction n'existe pas. Sinon, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en colère. J'aime trop mes cheveux. Ils sont blonds et soyeux.)_

…Promis Rose, je ne le ferai plus…

(_NDS : Mieux que blonds, ils sont d'une magnifique teinte d'or pâle. Ils couronnent mon charmant visage comme le ferait l'auréole d'un ange pur et marmoréen. Je n'ai rien à ajouter)_

_*******_

**29 mars 2020**

Aujourd'hui en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, nous avons vu des licornes ! J'ai réussi à en caresser une ! Albus n'a pas arrêté de grogner parce que les garçons n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher de trop près, et Malfoy a dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas de faire des jeux réservés aux filles, et qu'il n'était pas venu à Poudlard pour apprendre à jouer à la poupée (_NDS : Regarde-moi ce mâle en puissance !)_. Je trouve qu'il est totalement puéril (_NDS : Tu aurais préféré que je me lamente sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas aller tresser la crinière de quelques PONEYS ? Je ne suis pas une FILLE !)_.

_Je boude. Entre les cheveux couleurs vomi et ma prétendue puérilité, je trouve que tu me traites bien mal._

_Rien à faire que ton père veuille faire un voyage en Egypte._

_Ou qu'Albus et toi aient trouvé les archives de détention de ton oncle Harry._

_Ou que tu ais eu l'Histoire de Poudlard en Runes scandinaves pour ton anniversaire._

_Ou que James t'ait montré le passage secret qui mène aux cuisines._

_Ou que… ARGHHHHHH !_

_*******_

**30 juin 2020**

Aujourd'hui, dans le Poudlard Express qui nous ramène à la maison, je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Alexander. Comme j'avais mangé plein de Chocogrenouilles avec Lily et Albus, il me restait un peu de chocolat à la commissures des lèvres (_NDS : Tu n'aurais pas pu manger PROPREMENT ?)_. Et là, Alexander a tendu la main vers ma joue, et a essuyé le chocolat du bout du pouce. C'était… si inattendu, et si…

Après, il s'est approché de moi (_NDS : Non non non non, pitié Rose, épargne-moi… Non…)_ et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que j'allais lui manquer pendant les vacances… (_NDS : Ah seulement ? Ouf…)_

_(NDS : NON MAIS TU AS VU COMME IL EST PREVISIBLE CE TYPE ?!)_

J'ai eu l'impression que je transpirais de partout. Je mourrais de chaud, et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je crois bien qu'il aurait pu m'embrasser si (_NDS : ALORS LA, BENIS SOIT L'ETRE QUI A INTERROMPU CETTE HORRIBLE SCENE !)_ Kelly McMillan, une Poufsouffle de première année, n'avait pas débarqué en pleurant parce que Malfoy lui avait volé ses bonbons. Maudis soit Malfoy ! (_NDS : Oh par Merlin… Je viens de me bénir moi-même ! Sans même savoir que j'y étais pour quelque chose ! Je suis… un DIEU !)_

Après ça, le train a commencé à freiner et Alexander a fini par dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille enguirlander Malfoy. Et il a passé la main dans mes cheveux, et m'a souri d'une manière tellement… ohhhhh ! Je suis si amoureuse… (_NDS : Arrête-ça immédiatement ou je vomis mon quatre-heure)_. Il m'a dit « Je t'écrirai » _(NDS : Ecrire ? Avec son intelligence de troll lobotomisé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à aligner trois lettres !)_.

_*******_

**2 juillet 2020**

Cela fait seulement trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Alexander et il me manque horriblement. Et je n'ai pas reçu le moindre hibou de lui (_NDS : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un naze analphabète, ce type. Moi à sa place j'aurais… euh… eh bien je serai venu te voir. Les lettres d'amour, c'est pour les mauviettes)_.

Je sens que ces vacances vont être les plus longues de toute ma vie…

* * *

**Voilà… Alors ? Je sais que ma chère Rosie peut avoir l'air un peu tarte avec son histoire de chocolat mais il faut bien commencer avec un peu de guimauve, puisqu'un jour viendra le tour de Scorpius et que là, ça risque de verser dans un autre registre ^^**

**Le chapitre 4 est en cours de rédaction (j'écris pendant mes pauses-révisions ^^)… Et un petit mot me ferait bien plaisir ! En tout cas, bonne nuit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord, sachez que recevoir toutes ces reviews et ces mises en Alert m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

**Donc, un énorme merci à Liliblack13 (pas de « pauvre commentaire » qui tienne, ta review m'a autant fait plaisir que les autres, surtout que tu as été la première à commenter !), XoXo-C, Eliie Evans, Missdagane, King Pumpkin (dont j'adore le nom), Shitema 94, Hilaidora, desea oreiro, Dillawyn et crevette ! Et un merci particulier à Flemmardise pour sa review géniale (Scorpius n'a toujours pas sacrifié une de ses mèches, mais j'y travaille, j'y travaille).**

**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, et il est plus long que les autres à cause de ce maudit Scorpius qui a trop de choses à dire… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_CHAPITRE QUATRE : QUATRIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

_*******_

**18 juillet 2020**

Aucune lettre d'Alexander. _(NDS : Je bois du petit lait)_

_*******_

**19 juillet 2020**

Toujours pas. (_NDS : =D_)

_*******_

**20 juillet 2020**

Incommensurable déception… Le hibou qui est arrivé ce midi provenait du Ministère et demandait à maman de décaler sa réunion.

_*******_

**21 juillet 2020**

RAS.

_*******_

**22 juillet 2020**

Alors je me suis fait des idées, c'est ça ? _(NDS : Sans doute que non mais je t'en prie, continue de croire ça)_

_*******_

**23 juillet 2020**

Maman a remarqué que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

_*******_

**24 juillet 2020**

Maman me jette des regards lourds de sens et attend visiblement que je me confie, mais je n'ai pas envie, j'ai trop honte de m'être laissée embobiner par les promesses d'un Serpentard _(NDS : Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Rosie… Regarde, moi je ne prends même pas la peine de faire des promesses !)_. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tous des faux-jetons ! Il suffisait de réaliser qu'Alexander faisait partie de la même maison que MALFOY pour se douter qu'il avait quelque chose de pas net… _(NDS : Mon nom, écrit en majuscule dans ton journal… Aah, ça fait du bien. A quand les petits cœurs avec ?)_

_*******_

**25 juillet 2020**

Si seulement il m'avait embrassé…

Parce que mine de rien je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon… _(NDS : Encore heureux ! Et j'espère que ça a été le cas jusqu'à tes 19 ans)._ Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, quand on était petit Albus et moi on s'est embrassé pour voir ce que ça faisait mais… pas _vraiment_ néanmoins. (_NDS : )_

(_Je suis tombé en syncope. En syncope, je te dis ! Par Merlin, que quelqu'un vienne me réveiller ! TU AS EMBRASSE ALBUS ? ESPECE DE DEVERGONDEE ! Je ne te regarderai plus jamais de la même manière.)_

_(ALBUS ! Yeuuurk…)_

_(ROSIE, c'est DEGOUTANT !)_

_(Non mais… tu n'as jamais eu envie de recommencer, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_*******_

**31 juillet 2020**

Oncle Harry a quarante ans aujourd'hui et tous les médias ne parlent que de ça. Il y'a même eu une réception organisée par le Ministère. J'ai passé toute la soirée assise sur une chaise à me morfondre.

Tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un. Maman était tout simplement superbe, mais j'ai eu la désagréable surprise d'entendre sur ma gauche un horrible pervers (un gros chauve qui empestait le Sorbet des Oiseleurs) commenter sa mise de pied en cap. Il était… répugnant ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir pour que cela cesse, mais à ma grande surprise Mr Malfoy est intervenu ! (_NDS : On se demande pourquoi, vraiment…)_ Il a dit au gros monsieur (un dénommé Hopkins, je crois) qu'il ressemblait à une grosse bouse de dragon et que la puanteur qu'il dégageait le dérangeait (_NDS : Je reconnais là la preuve éclatante de la subtilité Malfoy)_.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher d'éclater de rire et j'ai croisé les yeux de Mr Malfoy (_NDS : Et tu les as trouvés d'un charme exquis. Bizarrement, tu as ensuite réalisé que son élégant fils Scorpius possédait les mêmes et tu es brusquement devenue folle de lui, oubliant toute espèce d'attachement envers l'horrible chose nommée Alexander Pimbleton)_.

Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé mais tout de même… d'un coup il m'a semblé beaucoup moins antipathique. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour il a dit ça : est-ce que l'odeur de Hopkins l'incomodait vraiment, est-ce qu'il lui était insupportable d'entendre un portrait flatteur de maman qu'il n'aime pas, ou est-ce qu'au fond il n'est pas si mauvais et qu'il s'est montré « loyal » ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais (_NDS : Guère perspicace, Rosie ! Tu m'as habitué à mieux. Comme la fois où tu as deviné que c'était mon Elfe de Maison qui avait fait le pudding, et pas moi)_.

_*******_

**31 août 2020**

Jamais je n'ai autant redouté d'être le jour de la rentrée ! D'ailleurs, je crois que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé tout court. J'ai toujours adoré reprendre les cours…

Mais comment agir face à Alexander, lorsque je le croiserai ? (_NDS : Si tu m'avais demandé conseil, j'aurais recommandé un bon gnon dans la figure. J'entends déjà le craquement satisfaisant de l'arrête de son nez qui se brise… Ah, la douce mélodie…)_ J'ai une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne, je n'ai même pas raconté la scène du train à Mary !

_*******_

**4 septembre 2020**

Je ne l'ai toujours pas croisé ! Dans un sens, c'est un soulagement… _(NDS : Attends voir, ne me dis pas que… Oh non… !)_

_*******_

**16 octobre 2020**

Je suis tellement bête ! Et tellement soulagée… J'ai entendu la sœur d'Alexander discuter avec Matilda Zabini et en fait il a contracté la nouvelle forme de la Dragoncelle… _(NDS : Pff, je le savais. Quel mauviette, ce type ! Une banale épidémie réussit à en venir à bout !) _Il reviendra dans quelques jours ! Je me sens d'un coup si légère !

En plus, Gryffondor a écrasé les Poufsouffles, de 340 points à 10 !

_(Rien qu'à l'idée de lire de longs passages nunuches sur tes retrouvailles avec l'autre Veracrasse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des Pastilles de Gerbe sur le bout de la langue… Je vais juste regarder vaguement si « quelque chose » de traumatisant se passe…_

_Hm… Il est amaigri… Moui… Vous êtes un peu gênés l'un envers l'autre… Il est privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard parce qu'il a fait exploser les yeux de son Crapaud en Sortilèges… Paaaarfait, c'est tout ce que je demandais !)_

_(Oh mais attends, que vois-je ?…)_

_*******_

**9 décembre 2020**

Cher Journal, c'est injuste ! Serpentard a battu Serdaigle à plates coutures… Malfoy a attrapé le Vif d'Or en moins de dix minutes _(NDS : Un héros ce type. Tu devrais sortir avec) _! D'ordinaire, ça ne se passe pas aussi rapidement… Je suis sûre qu'il a triché ! (_NDS : TOUT DE SUITE !) _Même Alexander (qui est Poursuiveur… et très doué !) semblait ne pas y croire quand il a vu Malfoy se mettre à brailler qu'il avait gagné (_NDS : je ne braillais pas, j'exultais, c'est tout. Et ça te va bien de dire ça, quand TOI, pendant les vacances, après avoir réussi à renvoyer mon Cognard en plein dans le balais de James, tu t'es mise à faire des vrilles dans tous les sens !) (Cela dit, c'était très bien joué, je l'admets. Tu sais que tu es plutôt pas mal quand tu joues au Quidditch ?)_

J'espère vraiment que Gryffondor battra Serdaigle de beaucoup de points et que Poufsouffle anéantira Serpentard… Mais j'ai des doutes…

_(NDS : Je viens d'avoir une idée digne de moi : géniale. Tu as envie de savoir ce qu'il en est ? Haha, écoute ça : FAISONS UN ENFANT. Non mais pas tout de suite ! Bien entendu, je tiens à ma liberté. Non mais écoute mon raisonnement ! Quand viendra le moment, il faudra qu'on s'accouple, toi et moi, et il en ressortira une créature si divinement douée au Quidditch que le Monde entier…_

_Je sais que c'est nunuche, mais quand même, c'est une bonne idée._

_Au passage, si c'est un garçon, il faudra qu'il s'appelle Alaricus, j'ai un oncle sans enfant qui s'appelle comme ça et avec un peu de chance, il léguera son magot au petit une fois qu'il passera le Cognard à gauche.)_

_*******_

**17 décembre 2020**

Cher Journal, je déteste mes parents !

C'est tellement injuste ! Je voulais passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard mais ils me _forcent_ à rentrer à la maison avec Hugo ! Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que les gens de la haute n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'organiser un ridicule CONGRES pour récolter des fonds communs et payer les ELFES-DE-MAISON !

D'ordinaire je soutiens vraiment ce genre de choses mais là !… LA… (_NDS : Là tu auras la chance de voir mon père fricoter avec ta mère au lieu d'embrasser Pimbleton sous le gui. Moi, y'a pas photo, je choisis la même option !)_

Je _sais_ que c'est important. Je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour maman et qu'elle tient vraiment à ce que toute la famille soit présente pour soutenir les Elfes dans la lutte.

MAIS BON SANG, comme si ça allait les AIDER que j'y SOIS !

_*******_

**28 décembre 2020**

Cet imbécile de congrès était vraiment bizarre.

D'une, je doute sérieusement que la plupart des gens qui étaient présents aient à cœur les intérêts des elfes comme maman (en tout cas, je doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ait littéralement forcé ses enfants à quitter Poudlard pour assister à la soirée) _(NDS : Tu as tout à fait raison sur point. Père en est l'exemple idéal : il se fiche totalement du devenir des Elfes, tant qu'ils sont là tous les soirs pour lui préparer son cocktail préféré à base de Whisky PurFeu et de Dragées Surprises ; qui plus est, il m'a permis de rester à la maison ce soir là, avec un cadeau en prime, c'est-à-dire… mon propre Elfe de Maison. Une crème, mon papounet !)_.

De deux, papa et maman étaient à couteaux tirés, parce que papa avait pris notre défense à Hugo et moi. Ils se sont disputés juste avant de partir, et finalement papa a dit à maman qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête sa SALE (_NDS :_ _Mauvaise idée Ronnie _!) manie de vouloir forcer les gens à adhérer aux mêmes causes qu'elle. Du coup, maman a transplané toute seule au ministère, sans nous, tellement elle était furieuse. Un bref instant j'ai eu l'espoir qu'on allait rester à la maison, mais papa s'est senti coupable et il a fini par nous emmener… On y'est allé par poudre de Cheminette. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai eu envie de crier « Poudlard » au lieu de « Ministère » mais évidemment je suis une trop bonne fille pour ça… _(NDS : C'est un sous-entendu pervers ? J'espère bien)_

De trois, Mr Malfoy était présent, et cette fois il ne m'était plus tout sympathique (_NDS : Ahhh nous y voilà !)_. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il magouille, mais Hugo et moi on est certain sur un point : il se trame quelque chose ! Maman a fait un discours, évidemment, puisqu'elle est une des militantes les plus actives du mouvement, et tout le monde l'a applaudie quand elle est allée se rasseoir. Elle était assise entre papa et Mr Malfoy, et comme elle en voulait toujours à papa, elle n'a fait que parler à Mr Malfoy. Du coup, papa boudait et se resservait toujours en Biéraubeurre _(NDS : HAHAHA, quel petit joueur ton père ! J'ai arrêté la biéraubeurre à dix ans révolus, moi !) (Bon, j'en bois encore de temps en temps parce que ça réchauffe et qu'en hiver… oh et puis peu importe !). _Moi, j'étais en face de maman. Je m'appliquais consciencieusement à bouder mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'entendre que Mr Malfoy critiquait papa ! Et maman ne faisait rien pour le contredire cette fois, au contraire elle acquiesçait sans arrêt et elle faisait la moue. J'ai bien regardé Mr Malfoy, et je peux jurer que ses yeux étaient plissés d'une manière trop calculatrice pour être honnête ! Il déteste papa, et moi je le déteste LUI !

_(NDS : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Ton coup du « Mr Malfoy est antipathique » c'est juste parce qu'il critiquait ton père ? Bon sang, heureusement que moi j'écoute aux portes et que j'ai entendu ma mère dire qu'il avait fait de l'œil à la tienne toute la soirée ! Tout a commencé ce soir là, moi je te le dis)._

_*******_

**9 janvier 2021**

J'ai tout raconté à Mary pour Alexander, ça y'est. Et elle boude ! Elle n'aime pas Alexander sous prétexte que c'est un Serpentard plus âgé. « Serpentard » ! Et son Malfoy qu'elle continue d'encenser auprès de moi, c'est quoi ? Un Poufsouffle déguisé ? (_NDS : Maiiieuhh ne dis pas des choses pareilles… J'aime pas Poufsouffle, ils sont bêtes) (Et avant que tu n'ironises, OUI, une des poursuiveuses de leur équipe de Quidditch, Patricia McElroy, a refusé de sortir avec moi)_

Malfoy ! Ce nom me répugne depuis le Congrès. J'ai décidé de renoncer à faire des efforts, et quand je suis avec Alexander, j'essaye de glaner des détails humiliants sur ce que fait Scorpius (_NDS : Oh ROSIE !… J'espère qu'il a omis de raconter ce qui s'est passé dans les douches…)_. Pas très Gryffondor comme attitude, certes, mais il est aussi faux que son père, ça se voit à son regard ! Par exemple, en Potion, il me fixe toujours en plissant les yeux et sa bouche s'incurve dans un sourire un peu narquois. Calculateur, qu'est-ce que je disais _(NDS : Non, c'est juste que les volutes des potions font frisotter tes cheveux et que je devais me retenir de rire à chaque fois. Pan, dans les dents !) _! Mais ses mimiques madrées, il peut se les garder.

_*******_

**19 janvier 2021**

_[LA MOCHETE RATATINEE _Alex_GL_ande_U_r] [_**Le nom est raturé et flou, comme si quelqu'un avait craché dessus et que cela avait fait gondoler la page**_] m'a embrassé !

J'hésitais à lui donner son cadeau d'anniversaire que j'avais acheté à Pré-au-Lard (une biographie de Nicolas Flamel) quand il m'a amené dans un coin et… voilà… Le seul problème c'est que Bertha McPhillys nous a vu et que cancannière comme elle est, elle va sans doute le raconter à toute l'école ! (_NDS : Bon sang, tu vas le dire si oui ou non il embrasse bien ????? Ça fait une éternité que cette question me tracasse !) (Pas que je sois intéressé, note-bien. Je ne suis pas gay. Pas du tout même, loin de là. 100% hétéro. 200%, même ! Tu as bien compris, j'espère.)_

_*******_

**24 janvier 2021**

Je-sors-avec-Alexander-Pimbleton.

Ces mots sont magiques. _(NDS : Ouais. Ils m'ont permis de faire un trou dans le mur avec la force de mon seul poing.)_

_*******_

**28 janvier 2021**

Ça veut dire que je vais passer la ST-VALENTIN avec LUI ! (_NDS : NOOOONNN, PAS MME PIEDODU, ROSIE, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !)_

_*******_

**1****er**** février 2021**

J'ai l'impression que sortir avec Alexander rend tout plus facile. Les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de me féliciter sur mes aptitudes et mon sérieux, je suis devenue bien plus proche de Césaria que je ne l'étais depuis qu'elle fricote avec Septimus Dippet et pour couronner le tout, plus aucun Serpentard ne m'embête ! Il n'y a guère que Malfoy qui m'enquiquine avec la ténacité d'un caniche qui veut son jouet en plastique, mais enfin…

_(NDS : … Attends, je vais ramasser ma mâchoire qui est allée rouler sous le canapé. Elle s'était décrochée sous l'effet de la surprise._

_1) « enquiquine » : Scorpius Malfoy n'enquiquine pas. Il gêne, il horripile, il fait pleurer, il ennuie à la rigueur, mais il N'ENQUIQUINE pas. Enquiquiner, c'est faible. Ce n'est pas moi. Et je ne t'enquiquinais pas, je te HARCELAIS parce que tu SORTAIS avec un gros TROLL, DEGOUTANT qui plus est, et dont le nom, « Pimbleton », était RIDICULE._

_2) « Caniche »… Non, j'attends que la plume cesse de trembler d'énervement entre mes doigts. __**[GROSSE TÂCHE D'ENCRE] **__Par les fripes de Merlin ! Cette maudite plume avait séché et j'y ai été un peu fort avec l'encrier ! Donc… « Caniche »… « jouet en plastique »… Rosie… EST-CE-QUE TU M'AS BIEN REGARDE NOM D'UN NORVEGIEN A CRÊTE ?)_

_*******_

**6 février 2021**

Mais Malfoy va-t-il un jour cesser de me pourrir la vie ?? _(NDS : …Hahaha. Non.) _Non content de faire des plaisanteries idiotes du genre « Weasley sort avec Pimbleton ! Ils sont tellement laids tous les deux que leurs enfants seront difformes ! » (_NDS : Je ne voudrais pas faire la mauvaise langue Rosie, mais malgré ton charme évident, si tu avais un enfant de Pimbleton il SERAIT inévitablement difforme. Alors que le mien serait splendide, aurait des cheveux blonds, serait doué au Quidditch et aurait un père possédant un Manoir)_, il redouble d'efforts pour me distraire en classe : il me lance des avions en papier, il vole mes racines de mandragore, il prend ma baguette et, grande nouveauté d'aujourd'hui (en Histoire de la Magie) : il coupe mes cheveux alors qu'il est assis derrière moi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au juste ? Ça le perturbe tant que ça qu'une Gryffondor sorte avec un Serpentard ? Et pourquoi s'en prendre à mes cheveux, bon sang ?! _(NDS : Sur ce coup, je préfère me taire, j'ai trop honte. J'étais jeune et impressionnable, tu comprends… Et Nott a toujours eu des idées bizarres)_

_*******_

**13 février 2021**

Demain, c'est demain, c'est demain ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Je ne laisserai personne, pas même Malfoy, me gâcher ce jour !

_*******_

**14 février 2021**

Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui. (_NDS : Eeeeet ?… Mme Piédodu ? Les pétales de rose ? Les puddings en forme de cœur ? Non, aucun détail ?)_

_*******_

**2 mars 2021**

N'empêche, je me demande toujours si Alexander a voulu faire de l'humour avec son cadeau de St Valentin ! (_NDS : C'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi c'est quoi ?) _Est-ce que j'ai dit devant lui que j'aimais Celestina Moldubec ? Non, je ne crois pas. (_NDS : Rosie, ceci est ton journal intime, il lui faut des détails plus précis !)_

_*******_

**16 avril 2021**

J'ai enfin eu le fin mot de l'histoire ! Satané Albus… Quand Alexander s'est renseigné auprès de lui pour savoir quels étaient mes goûts (_NDS : Tu vois, il ne te connaît même pas assez pour prendre des initiatives ! Moi, si je devais t'offrir un cadeau de St Valentin, ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière malgré ma répugnance pour cette fête ridicule et écoeurante, je n'hésiterais et je prendrais le livre le plus gros et le plus poussiéreux de chez Fleury & Boot, sans même en regarder la couverture. C'est pour ça, Rosie, que j'ai découvert en même temps que toi qu'il s'agissait d'un traité (avec illustrations) sur la sexualité des Gobelins, et que je n'étais absolument pas motivé par un quelconque délire pervers, comme tu as voulu le croire pendant les trois semaines où tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole)_, Albus n'a fait qu'hausser les épaules et a pondu une liste impromptue des chanteuses que, selon lui, toutes les filles aiment. Visiblement, Alexander n'est pas plus au fait des goûts féminins en matière de musique et il a considéré qu'acheter la compilation complète des _singles_ de Célestina Moldubec serait une bonne idée de cadeau.

_(NDS : HAHAHAHAHA ! Même MOI je sais que c'est de la bouse de dragon !)_

Il va falloir que je prenne Albus entre quatre yeux et que je lui explique en détail quels sont mes goûts, juste au cas où. Après tout, mon anniversaire est pour bientôt.

Ce qui est positif dans tout ça, c'est que ça me fait toujours un cadeau de Noël pour Mamolly… _(NDS : Oh oh, petite garce !) (Euhhhh rassure-moi, le cadeau que tu m'as offert pour Noël dernier, personne ne l'a porté avant moi ?)_

_*******_

**5 mai 2021**

C'est horrible ! Je viens d'apprendre que tante Fleur allait m'accompagner en personne pour choisir ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur ! Non non non non et re-non ! Et depuis quand dois-je être demoiselle d'honneur, au fait ? Depuis qu'il n'y a pas assez de fille dans la famille et que Roxanne, la fille d'oncle George, est couverte de boutons d'acné (_NDS : Et le pus de Buobulb, elle connaît pas ?)_ et que Fleur trouve que les filles d'oncle Percy ne sont pas assez photogéniques.

Sapristi, je savais bien que j'aurais dû être un garçon _(NDS : Euh… non. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je ne suis pas gay)_. Eux n'auront pas à porter des robes ridicules ! J'ai vu les photos du mariage d'oncle Bill et de tante Fleur (c'est celui qui a eu lieu pendant la guerre, je crois) et la robe de demoiselle d'honneur de tante Ginny était d'un doré _horrible_. Or, tante Fleur veut _évidemment_ que Lily et moi portions du doré parce que nous avons les cheveux roux, et patati et patata, et que la couleur de nos cheveux jure atrocement avec les autres teintes. Qu'elle aille se faire cuire un œuf de dragon !

J'ai envoyé une lettre à Victoire pour la supplier de m'épargner ça mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était totalement impuissante dans le sens où elle était déjà tellement soulagée que sa mère accepte son mariage qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser quelques petits plaisirs… Et d'un seul coup je me mets à haïr Teddy qui a eu la stupide idée de vouloir l'épouser. Cet idiot n'a pas compris qu'il héritait en même temps d'une belle-mère atrocement tyrannique ! (_NDS : Mais qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir Fleur pour belle-mère ? Il n'est pas bête Teddy. Par ailleurs, TA mère est un monstre tyrannique –après tout elle m'a obligé à faire la vaisselle, une fois– et … mais oui, je te courtise Rosie, je te courtise !)_

_*******_

**19 mai 2021**

Césaria a rompu avec Septimus Dippet depuis trois jours, et malgré ma compassion elle a l'air de m'en vouloir. Comme si je devais rompre avec Alexander pour montrer mon soutien (_NDS : Une véritable amie aurait agi ainsi, je t'assure. Tu aurais dû rompre par solidarité. En plus, ça n'aurait pas été une bien grande perte)_ ! Evidemment, elle est à présent à tu et à toi avec Mary, alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques semaines elle critiquait Mary pour sa pudibonderie (_NDS : Tu parles d'une gloire pour moi, ça veut dire que j'attire les prudes…)_, et que Mary critiquait Césaria sous prétexte qu'être en couple lui faisait prendre de grands airs. Conséquence logique de tout ça : je deviens la cible de _leurs_ critiques… (_NDS : Ma pauvre Rosie. Tu avais besoin de réconfort… eh bien tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir, bien fait pour toi !)_

Césaria a dit l'air de ne pas y toucher « qu'Alexander n'était pas si beau que ça » _(NDS : Tu parles qu'il n'est pas si beau que ça, son nez ressemble à un grouin de Niffleur !)_. Pas si beau que ça, un garçon que toutes les filles, de la troisième année jusqu'à la sixième année, trouvent mignon ? Elle en a du culot ! Surtout que Septimus est tellement voûté que j'ai toujours envie de lui envoyer un sort pour lui greffer une attelle à la colonne vertébrale !

Sincèrement, je trouve vraiment qu'Alexander est beau :

- Il a des yeux magnifiques _(NDS : Les miens sont mieux. D'un gris changeant comme une mer en proie à d'imprévisibles tempêtes. C'est pas plus poétique que du marron crasseux, ça ?)_

_(Je suis subitement en train de me demander de quelle couleur sont tes yeux)_

_(Tu sais Rosie, toi ils sont d'un marron délicat. C'est juste que le marron des yeux d'Alexander, lui, ressemble à du crottin d'Hippogriffe)_

_(HAHA je t'ai eue hein ! Tu as cru que je ne savais plus que tes yeux étaient bleus. Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Hahaha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Haa-bref)_

- Il est grand et musclé _(NDS : Massif. Massif, pas musclé. Il ressemble à un… eh bien oui, un troll, comme je me tue à le dire depuis le début !)_

- Il a des dents magnifiques _(NDS : Tu le prends pour un cheval ?)_.

_*******_

**29 juin 2021**

D'un côté, je suis ravie à la pensée de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances : entre les chausses-trappes de Malfoy et les ricanements de Césaria et Mary, j'ai ma dose ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de pleurer, comme chaque année… J'aime tellement cet endroit ! Et maintenant il est en plus associé à Alexander. Par ailleurs, pour quoi est-ce que je le quitte ? Un mariage insupportable, Hugo qui grogne plus qu'il ne parle (selon mes sources, c'est-à-dire Albus, il s'est pris un rateau de Fanny Jordan) et 24h/24 avec papa et maman qui se disputent pour un rien (aux vacances de Pâques, maman a boudé parce que papa avait osé ramener le sujet « Pattenrond a mangé Croûtard » sur le tapis…).

Pour la peine, je vais embrasser Alexander.

_(NDS : Pour la peine, dès que je te vois MOI je t'embrasse. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Tu seras peut-être décontenancée, parce que je sais que tu es toujours persuadée que je suis fou amoureux de Lily sous prétexte que j'ai passé la soirée d'anniversaire de mon père scotché à elle, mais tu te trompes, grande imbécile, elle essayait d'analyser mes sentiments pour toi, et a tâché de me persuader qu'il était temps de me déclarer sérieusement au lieu de te faire des cadeaux stupides et allusifs, et de te dire que tu allais finir vieille fille parce que tes cheveux ne sont jamais coiffés._

_Remarque, je n'aime pas faire les premiers pas. Je vais plutôt t'acheter du Lisenplis 3000.)_

* * *

**Voilà... Long, j'ai trouvé. Mais Scorpius tient vraiment à mettre son grain de sel à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Une vraie fouine !… (Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, toujours en cours de rédaction, récit du mariage de Victoire et Teddy (car non, ils n'ont pas changé d'avis), puis année des BUSES. Tout message (destinaire au choix : Scorpius, Rose, moi, mes voisins) est le bienvenu =) ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que les autres fois mais le chapitre 5 a finalement fini par arriver, vous pouvez m'applaudir ! (oups, voilà que je me mets à parler comme Scorpius…)**

**Avant de commencer, je remercie bien sûr Hilaidora, Shitema 94, Sadik3000, Dillawyn, Liliblack13, Flemmardise, Aigue-Marine, Eliie Evans, King Pumpkin et prettygirl973 : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous preniez le temps d'envoyer une review, ne serait-ce pour dire que vous aimez les notes de Scorpius ^^**

**A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_CHAPITRE CINQ : CINQUIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

_(NDS : Ils sont d'une originalité ces titres…)_

_*******_

**4 août 2021**

Cher Journal, tous ces essayages de dernière minute sont insupportables ! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de lire la collection complète des œuvres de Bathilda Tourdessac que papa et maman m'ont offert pour mon anniversaire alors que je l'avais spécialement mise de côté pour l'été !

En plus, ma robe est hideuse _(NDS : Allons Rosie, j'en garde des très bons souvenirs de cette robe, moi ! Elle était ajustée comme il faut)_. Elle est tellement moulante que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde pourra profiter des détails de mon anatomie ! (_NDS : Ben voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais !)_ Je voudrais avoir un peu moins de poitrine, ça me rend mal-à-l'aise… _(NDS : On n'a JAMAIS trop de poitrine !) (Quoique… cette grosse vache de Bertha, si)_

_*******_

**11 août 2021**

Ça y'est, le jour J est passé. Nous sommes à J+1, et je respire déjà mieux… Ce qui est égoïste, car on ne peut pas dire que cela se soit bien fini…

Oh, la cérémonie en elle-même était assez réussie !… Victoire et Teddy étaient adorables (_NDS : Je dirais plutôt qu'ils ressemblaient à des choux débordants d'amour, et dans ma bouche ce n'est pas un compliment)_. Mamolly a pleuré, et tante Fleur aussi. Elle a dit qu'à tout prendre, elle était bien contente que Victoire épouse un homme dont les cheveux n'étaient pas roux. Quant à oncle Harry, il était parfait dans son rôle : d'ailleurs il a porté un toast très drôle (que maman avait relu et corrigé la veille au soir, parce qu'oncle Harry stressait).

Ça a commencé à devenir ennuyeux quand il a fallu aller saluer tous les invités parce que moi, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, je n'ai pas pu y couper. James, Albus et Fred (**NDA : Le fils aîné de George, donc le frère de Roxanne, l'ado boutonneuse)** n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de nous parce qu'on devait faire des sourires guindés et que je ne suis pas très convaincante en la matière.

Puis, c'est devenu franchement ennuyeux quand une horrible voix nasillarde _(NDS : Si c'est que je pense, tu vas me le payer cher) _a dit « Salut, Rose. Je vois que tu as lâché ton chien de garde, aujourd'hui ». Paf, eh oui : Scorpius Malfoy en personne, avec son horrible père ! _(NDS : Ma voix n'est PAS nasillarde. J'étais en pleine croissance, je muais avec un peu de retard, c'est tout) _Et sa mère, à cause de qui ils étaient présents. Evidemment, Victoire ne pouvait pas aller travailler ailleurs que dans la boutique de Prêt-à-Porter d'Astoria Malfoy, non. Donc elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que l'inviter à son mariage. Et son horrible famille ne pouvait pas faire autrement que venir au complet.

Enfin bref, l'attention a brièvement convergé sur moi… Et Teddy, pendant le repas, a eu la brillante idée de raconter à papa et maman que je sortais avec un dénommé Alexander… Maman a eu l'air très contente papa a attrapé son couteau un peu trop convulsivement. (NDS : _Merci qui ? Merci BIBI !!)_

Mais le pire n'était pas venu. Pendant le repas, papa et maman se sont lancés dans une grande discussion au sujet d'Alexander. Mr Malfoy écoutait avec une certaine avidité, et moi j'étais au milieu, rouge comme une tomate. En face de moi, Scorpius Malfoy se tordait de rire (_NDS : Il faut avouer que c'était très drôle. Tu ressemblais à Rudolf, le renne de Noël.)_.

J'entends encore maman crier d'une voix suraiguë, signe qu'elle est très, très en colère :

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Rosie ? Tu veux agir avec elle comme tu as fait avec Ginny, c'est ça ? L'empêcher de s'amuser ? Bon sang, Ron, c'est de son âge ! »

Et papa de répondre : « Elle n'a que quinze ans par les caleçons de Merlin, QUINZE ANS ! Et ce n'est pas parce que toi à cet âge là tu sortais avec Viktor Krum que ça doit devenir une limite d'âge valable ! » (En passant, ça m'a fait tout drôle d'apprendre que _ma mère_ était sortie avec une célébrité internationale) (_NDS : Ça pourrait t'arriver à toi aussi, tu sais. Il suffirait de tourner la tête et… oh ! Coucou, je suis là !)_

Et du coup, vu qu'il y'a deux choses qu'il ne faut pas évoquer avec maman, à savoir ses anciens petits-amis et les méfaits de Pattenrond, elle a vidé son verre de Whisky PurFeu et s'est écrié qu'il n'avait pas changé, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il détestait tant cet Alexander qu'il ne connaissait pas, c'était parce qu'il était à Serpentard (d'ailleurs, je me demande bien quel est l'idiot qui leur a dit qu'il faisait partie de cette maison (_NDS : Mooiiiii :D_)), et comme papa, qui était tout rouge, n'a pas dénégué, elle a fini par se lever et s'est tournée vers Mr Malfoy : « Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, regarde Ronald, ouvre grand les yeux. Ta femme va danser avec un Serpentard ». Et elle a empoigné Mr Malfoy pour le traîner sur la piste de danse.

_(NDS : Hahaha lire la description de cette scène me rappelle des détails que j'avais oublié ! Ton père, Rosie, la tête qu'il a tirée ! Et celle de tout le monde, d'ailleurs ! Personne n'était véritablement ravi de nous voir à ce mariage, et assister à ÇA ! Un pur bonheur. Ils étaient horrifiés, comme s'ils assistaient à quelque chose répugnant. Tiens, comme si Dolores Ombrage se faisait embrasser par Pimbleton !)_

_(NDS : Je sais qu'une fois que tu auras lu ça tu voudras me frapper mais il faut être réaliste, Rosie)_

Comme je ne tenais pas trop à m'attarder auprès de papa alors qu'il restait quelques couteaux sur la table, je me suis éclipsée avec Lily et on a rejoint Fred et Roxanne qui s'amusaient à mettre des Pétards Surprises dans les poches des invités. Fred a l'âge de Victoire mais il n'a jamais renoncé à faire des farces. D'ailleurs, il va sans doute s'associer avec oncle George pour remplacer papa qui a décidé de rentrer au Bureau des Aurors.

Au bout d'un moment, on est rentré et on est tombé sur Hugo qui écoutait quelque chose avec une Oreille à Rallonge. Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? La discussion qu'avait maman et Mr Malfoy ! J'ai voulu en savoir plus mais il m'a dit de me taire, que c'était papa qui lui avait donné une mission à remplir. Tout ce que j'ai pu en tirer c'est un « Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas, Rosie, les filles c'est trop fragile »._ (NDS : Oui, c'est à partir de ce moment que ton frère a commencé à devenir un peu trop protecteur, lui aussi. Une fois, il m'a stupéfixé alors que je te filais jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Le petit gredin !)_

_(Sinon, mon père a dit à ta mère qu'elle était plus sexy comme ça qu'en robe de Juriste, et elle lui a donné un coup de genou à un endroit qui requiert pourtant une grande douceur. Et après il l'a embrassée sur la joue avec… enthousiasme. Enfin bien plus tard, hein, ce n'était pas pour la remercier de l'avoir émasculé. Sauf si mon père est masochiste. Après tout, il aime ta mère. HAHAHA)_

Et le lendemain matin, papa faisait la tête à maman _(NDS : Il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu d'originalité, franchement. Il existe des moyens bien plus efficaces, tu sais. Je ne te dirai pas lesquels, tu verras quand on sera marié. Si si, ça arrivera)_.

_*******_

**1****er**** septembre 2021**

Papa fait _toujours_ la tête à maman. J'aurais pensé que pour le jour de la rentrée, ils enterreraient la hâche de guerre mais non !_ (NDS : Pourquoi diable aurais-tu voulu qu'ils enterrent une hâche ? Encore une idée stupide de ton père, je parie !)_

Au fait, je suis Préfète… (_NDS : Bêcheuse !)_ Albus l'est aussi. Mais pas Malfoy ! Bien fait ! _(NDS : Oui mais moi j'étais Attrapeur et toi tu t'es cantonnée au simple rôle de supportrice jusqu'au bout, et toc !)_

_*******_

**11 octobre 2021**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui c'était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, et Serpentard a battu Serdaigle ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse, car c'est Alexander qui est le capitaine de l'équipe à présent ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il subissait beaucoup de pression vu que l'ancien capitaine, Withers, était plutôt doué. Heureusement, ils ont remporté le match.

Tiens, tant que j'y repense : Alexander m'a dit qu'il a refait passer des sélections aux joueurs de son équipe, parce que c'est la norme. Et devine quoi ? Malfoy a fait un caca nerveux sous prétexte qu'ils avaient déjà fait leurs preuves, et patati et patata ! Malfoy avait peur pour ses fesses ! C'est trop drôle. (_NDS : Ahem. Non. Non, c'était de la fierté Rosie, pas de la peur. Je n'ai peur de rien, ni de personne. Et surtout pas d'un troll HAHAHA = *rire plein de morgue*, si tu n'as pas compris)_

_*******_

**19 novembre 2021**

Le rythme de travail est horrible, cette année. J'ai tellement peur de rater mes BUSES… (_NDS : Pff, c'est comme si moi j'avais peur de ne pas être beau. Ridicule !)_ Alexander se moque de moi et dit que de toute manière je battrai tout le monde, mais j'ai des doutes.

_*******_

**6 décembre 2021**

Ça devait arriver : je viens de me disputer avec Alexander _(NDS : YEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !)_. Selon lui, je passe trop de temps à travailler _(NDS : Pas faux. Et depuis que tu fais l'Ecole de Médicomagie, on ne te voit plus. Je n'aime pas ça. Change)_ ! Pourtant, il a passé ses BUSES l'année dernière, il devrait savoir le travail que cela nécessite ! Mais non, évidemment, il dit que je m'organise mal. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'options et que l'Arithmancie me prend un temps fou. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que le professeur Sinistra nous a demandé quatre rouleaux de parchemins sur les lunes de Jupiter, il faut que je m'y mette dès maintenant.

_*******_

**8 décembre 2021**

Je me suis réconciliée avec Alexander _(NDS : Rho quoi ? Seulement DEUX JOURS de dispute, et c'est fini ? Mettez-y un peu du vôtre, non mais ! Je veux des cris, des larmes, des nez qui coulent ! Un peu de sécrétions !) _: il m'a offert une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron (mes chocolats préférés) _(NDS : Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas les Chocobulles ?! Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, maintenant je me sens bête d'en avoir commandé trois caisses…)_

_*******_

**13 décembre 2021**

Cher Journal. Aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi 13, et bien que ce ne soit pas du tout mon genre de croire à ce genre de potiron, tout est allé de travers.

1) … Je n'ai eu qu'ACCEPTABLE en Potions. Acceptable ! Acceptable… Je suis sûre que je n'aurai aucune BUSE si je continue à ce rythme là. _(NDS : Hahahaha, Rose Weasley la Miss Je sais Tout n'a eu qu'ACCEPTABLE en Potion ! Hahahaha, mémorable !)_

2) Malfoy m'a arraché la copie des mains et a fendu la foule que formait les élèves en l'agitant au-dessus de sa tête et en criant à tue-tête « ROSE WEASLEY LA MISS JE SAIS TOUT N'A EU QU'ACCEPTABLE EN POTION ! » (_NDS : … Ah euh… ça a un petit air de déjà vu…) (Non mais euh… et puis zut, c'est vrai quoi !)_

3) Je l'ai raconté à Alexander qui a eu le mauvais goût de ne pas prendre ma défense : « Allons Rosie, ce n'est qu'une blague, tu ne vas pas en faire une soupe à la citrouille ! »._ (NDS : Oh le mauvais ! Il n'a rien compris à ton fonctionnement ! Moi, je serai allé me jeter un défi pour laver ton honneur. Un petit duel par exemple ! Mais c'est moi qui l'aurai gagné. Enfin, pas le moi-petit-ami, le moi-moi. Même si le moi-moi peut devenir le moi-petit-ami sans problème. D'ailleurs, le moi-moi y compte bien !)_

4) Quand je l'ai raconté à Césaria et Mary, espérant qu'ELLES au moins me témoigneraient de la compassion, elles ont été détestables : Mary a bougonné qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un D et que si elle avait eu un A elle en aurait été bien contente, et Césaria a dit que ce n'était pas pour rien que Malfoy était à Serpentard et que c'était normal qu'il ait fait ça. Et que si sa nature était d'être doux et compatissant, c'est à Poufsouffle qu'on l'aurait envoyé (_NDS : Arf ! La maison honnie, encore !)_. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais demandé à Malfoy d'être un Elfe de Maison (_NDS : Si. Le 3 mai 2025. Tu m'as demandé si ça me dérangeait de préparer à manger. Ça me dérangeait. Et tu m'as obligé à le faire quand même) _mais il pourrait parfois faire preuve d'un peu de maturité ! _(NDS : Maturité ? Moi ? Comment ça je ne fais pas preuve de maturité ? Si je veux je peux être plus mature que… tous les gens les plus matures ! Même plus mature que ton oncle Percy qui est si MATURE que sa présence MATURE nous donne une envie irrépressiblement MATURE de nous endormir)_

5) J'étais tellement retournée par cet Acceptable que j'ai été incapable de répondre à une question du professeur Flitwick. Je vais mourir de honte… (_NDS : Allons, un peu de tenue, est-ce que je m'agite pour un rien moi ?)_

6) Albus m'a dit que Césaria lui avait demandé si Malfoy était célibataire _(NDS : Oui, je le suis. Un célibataire mature, même. Je ferais bien une petite plaisanterie perverse mais ma maturité trop prononcée me l'interdit)._ Ce qui signifie que Césaria a un nouveau béguin, et que jolie comme elle est, elle va l'attraper sans tarder dans ses filets ! Tu parles d'une pêche _(NDS : Je trouve, avec beaucoup de recul et de maturité, que tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect. Ce serait une pêche fructueuse et très satisfaisante) _! Je préfère un million de fois Alexander à ce gringalet au nez pointu. _(NDS : MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI TROUVAIS DE MIEUX QUE MOI, A CE SCROUTT A PETARD ?! TU N'AS PAS VU QU'IL RESSEMBLAIT A UN DEMI-GEANT CROISE AVEC UNE GOULE ? ET JE NE SUIS PAS UN GRINGALET, D'ABORD J'AI GRANDI, ET JE SUIS BEAU, ET J'AI UN MANOIR ET LUI SON PERE TRAVAILLE DANS LE DEPARTEMENT DE REGULATION METEOROLOGIQUE DES FENETRES DU MINISTERE, TU TROUVES ÇA GLORIEUX PEUT-ETRE ?)_

_(Aah. Tu as raison, on se sent beaucoup mieux une fois qu'on expose ses griefs en tâchant de faire preuve de maturité)_

_*******_

**1****er**** janvier 2022**

Cher Journal, j'ai passé un nouvel an merveilleux ! Tous mes cousins et moi étions à Poudlard et après le discours de McGonagall, alors qu'on aurait dû aller se coucher, on a organisé une fête secrète dans la Salle sur demande. C'est un endroit magique ! (_NDS : Un endroit magique à Poudlard ? Non, sans blague ?)_ Je n'y avais jamais été auparavant, c'est James qui nous la fait découvrir. Je sais que c'est mal de la part d'une Préfète d'enfreindre les lois _(NDS : Oh oui Rosie chérie, c'est vraiment très vilain)_, mais je me suis tellement amusée… Et puis, ça nous a permis de nous distraire de l'ambiance des BUSES, ça ne fait pas de mal de se changer un peu les idées, n'est-ce pas pas ? (_NDS : Si tu veux mon avis il serait temps que tu te changes les idées de la Médicomagie. D'ailleurs, je suis à ton entière disposition sur ce point)_

Au début, nous n'étions pas beaucoup (James et quelques septièmes années, Albus, Césaria et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch), puis des Serdaigles sont arrivés ! C'est James qui a tout organisé. Vu que c'est son dernier nouvel an à Poudlard, il a tenu à en profiter un maximum. Les Poufsouffles sont arrivés encore plus tard, avec plein de choses qu'ils avaient pris aux cuisines (_NDS : Tu vois j'ai raison de ne pas les aimer. Une vraie bande de goinfres. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, regarde comment s'appelle leur fantôme : le moine GRAS ! Si c'est pas un signe éloquent, ça…)_. Et il y'avait même quelques Serpentard dans le lot _(NDS : Moooi j'y étais. Tu devrais le savoir, j'ai embrassé ta copine Césaria sous le gui –c'est elle qui m'a forcé, d'abord)_.

C'était _tellement_ bien. Ce qui était dommage, c'est qu'Alexander soit rentré chez lui pendant les vacances, mais bon je comprends ses raisons. Et comme ça, j'ai discuté avec plein de gens que je ne connaissais que de vue : Béthanie Rogers, de Serdaigle, qui m'a promis de me prêter un livre de la Réserve _(NDS : Ouhh, ça me donne des palpitations)_ ! Fanny Jordan, qui m'a raconté comment mon frère s'était ridiculisé devant elle quand il lui a demandé d'être sa petite-amie ! Et même (oui, cher Journal, moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire) Scorpius Malfoy _(NDS : VICTOOOIIIIIIIIREEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_, qui a dit qu'il trouvait ma mère sympa.

On aurait fait la fête toute la nuit si Peeves ne nous avait pas délogé, mais peu importe, ça restera une soirée mémorable.

_(NDS : Mais… Mais développe, bon sang ! Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Beau ? Oui, évidemment. Marrant ? Est-ce que tu as regretté d'avoir dit que j'étais immature ? Est-ce que tu as commencé à avoir le béguin pour moi malgré ta romance nunuche avec Mr Troll ? Est-ce que tu as eu envie de devenir mon amie ? Ma petite-amie ? Ma… bref. Enfin je ne sais pas, il aurait fallu développer ! Tu avais quand même parlé avec MOI. Pour la première fois, sans que je critique tes cheveux ou ton nom de famille. C'était important. La première étape de notre relation. Moi, je me souviens de tout, tu sais : j'allais te dire que le rouge de ta robe était moche quand James m'a dit que si je ne décampais pas de la Salle sur Demande, il n'hésiterait pas à m'enfermer dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, et que j'avais intérêt à ne pas t'ennuyer, parce que tu étais sa cousine et qu'il était ami avec le Préfet-en-Chef)._

_*******_

**14 février 2022**

Cher Journal, j'ai l'impression qu'une malédiction a été lancée sur mes Saints Valentin ! Nous étions chez Mme Piédodu, sur le point d'échanger nos cadeaux, quand Alexander s'est brusquement levé d'un bond et a foncé aux toilettes ! Il a mis une demi-heure à revenir et il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il avait… une chose est sûre : il était verdâtre… _(NDS : Normal, un être mature et sympathique avait ensorcelé sa tasse de thé) _Le pauvre.

N'empêche, ça me tue ! Je sais que je n'ai que quinze ans et que j'ai devant moi des dizaines de Saints Valentin, mais quand même… _(NDS : C'était un message des dieux et de moi, Rosie. Renonce à la Saint Valentin. Renonce.)_

Tiens, j'ai aperçu Malfoy et Bertha McPhillys, dans un coin de la salle (_NDS : NOON ! Oh noooon, tu as vu que c'était ELLE qui m'accompagnait… Ça y'est. Ma réputation est fichue)_. Quand Césaria va apprendre ça, elle va crever de jalousie ! Mais ça me surprend de la part de Malfoy _(NDS : Sans blague…)_ : Bertha n'a rien d'une Vélane _(NDS : BON, c'est bon d'accord ? On a compris qu'elle avait une tête de gobelin…)_ et pourtant il sort avec _(NDS : Je-ne-sortais-pas-avec. C'était un pur hasard, ok ? J'avais soif, les Trois-Balais étaient complets et euh, eh bien la table où McPhillys était assise était la seule où il y'avait une place de libre. C'est tout)._ Ça prouve que je l'ai mal jugé, il n'est peut-être pas si puéril que ça finalement. _(NDS : Oh._

…

_Eh bien non, en effet. Par exemple, je n'accorde aucune importance au physique)_

Mais j'en rie d'avance à l'idée de le dire à Césaria, hahaha ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous répéter qu'ils s'étaient embrassés au Nouvel An, et elle avait l'air de penser que ça signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Mais puisqu'il sort avec BERTHA !… _(NDS : Bon. Sans commentaire. Lâche l'affaire, tu veux ? C'est toi qui sortais avec un troll mal dégrossi, moi je t'espionnais, c'est tout)_

_*******_

**4 avril 2022**

OUIIIIIIIII j'ai eu OPTIMAL EN POTIONS !_ (NDS : Pff, frimeuse)_

_*******_

**6 avril 2022**

Je n'y crois pas… Scorpius Malfoy a eu Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors que moi je n'ai eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel… _(NDS : YEAHHHHHH JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR !)_

_*******_

**8 avril 2022**

Et si je ne réussissais à avoir qu'une BUSE ?

Qu'est-ce que maman dirait ? Elle me mettrait à la porte de la maison, c'est sûr _(NDS : Je t'aurais invitée chez moi. Mais par un malheureux hasard, toutes les autres chambres du Manoir auraient été en rénovation et tu aurais dû dormir dans mon lit)_

Oh par Merlin, ET SI JE N'EN AI AUCUNE ?!

_*******_

**13 avril 2022**

Cher Journal [**L'écriture est hésitante et ne suit pas les lignes**], je suis épuisée… Ça fait trois nuits que je ne dors que quatre heures… Mais c'est que j'ai relu mon devoir maison d'Histoire de la Magie et j'ai trouvé que je n'avais pas été assez précise sur l'évolution des conditions de vie des pêcheurs de P… _(NDS : T'as écrit quoi là ?? Pëëtwqmks ? C'est un mot islandais ? Ou gallois peut-être ?)_ dans les années 1280… Et puis après, j'ai vu que j'avais fait un hors-sujet parce que le sujet se restreignait à l'évolution des relations sorcières avec le monde marin et j'ai développé un passage sur la législation votée par les Sirènes à propos des… (_NDS : C'ETAIT « PITIPONKS » ! Bon sang Rosie, c'est insupportable je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer tes gribouillis ! Tu as écrit comme un Niffleur !_) Enfin bref…

_*******_

**15 avril 2022**

Alexander m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je me repose parce que je devenais invivable _(NDS : Quel goujat ! Aucune élégance, aucun tact…)_. Du coup, j'ai fondu en larmes et j'ai couru aux toilettes pour être seule. Et Mimi Geignarde m'a demandé de faire moins de bruit.

_*******_

**16 avril 2022**

Malfoy m'a dit que je ressemblais à un Détraqueur tellement j'avais une tête à faire peur.

Dès qu'il a eu le dos tourné, je lui ai envoyé un maléfice cuisant dans les fesses._ (NDS : Alors LA ! Là… Là, je n'aurais jamais dû te pardonner ! Maintenant j'ai une CICATRICE ! Et je suis trop pudique pour demander à un Médicomage de me l'enlever. C'est vrai quoi, c'est un endroit intime, c'est… EHHHHH mais je savais bien que tes études allaient me servir un jour ! La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, prépare-toi à avoir mal aux yeux !)_

Il ne faut pas m'énerver quand je suis sous pression.

_*******_

**29 avril 2022**

Cher Journal, je suis rentrée à la maison pendant les vacances de Pâques pour me reposer. Mais je n'aurais pas dû ! Papa et maman ne cessent pas de se disputer, si bien qu'il m'est impossible de me concentrer pour travailler. Les motifs de dispute ? Ils y'en a plus que des gnomes dans un jardin. Je vais en faire une liste rapide (_NDS : J'aurais préféré que tu listes autre chose… Mes qualités par exemple. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant…)_

PAPA :

- Maman trouve ça normal que j'aie un petit-ami alors que, c'est bien connu, tous les garçons de 16/17 ans ne sont que des animaux lubriques et dépravés _(NDS : Désolée Rosie, mais c'est vrai. Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que j'avais en tête quand je suis sorti avec Césaria. Mais rassure-toi, tout ça c'est derrière moi bien sûr. Après tout, je suis quelqu'un de mature)_

- Maman a pris la défense de Mr Malfoy quand il (papa) a dit qu'il (Mr Malfoy) était de plus en plus laid. Apparemment maman a dit que le début de calvitie de Mr Malfoy n'était pas aussi visible que celui de papa. Grave erreur. _(NDS : Moi je suis d'accord avec ta mère. Un Malfoy devient de plus en beau en vieillissant. Regarde-moi ! Un canon de la beauté à seize ans, certes, mais maintenant je suis sûr que si j'étais intégré comme joueur de Quidditch en ligue professionnel, on me demanderait de poser pour les Sorciers du Stade !)_

- Maman n'a pas disputé Pattenrond quand les preuves l'accablaient à propos de la disparition de Croûtard._ (NDS : Rho, même moi je sais qu'il s'agissait de ce gros rat de Peter Pettigrow… Et puis de toute façon, les rats c'est moche d'abord. Et moi j'aime Pattenrond. Enfin, son souvenir. Enfin, ta mère m'y oblige en tout cas)_

- Maman ne devrait pas mettre de jolies robes pour aller travailler sinon des lourdauds comme Victor Krum vont commencer à papillonner autour elle. Selon lui, elle ne devrait pas non plus tâcher de domestiquer ces cheveux parce que de toute manière tout le monde sait que c'est impossible (_NDS : Dis-moi, après le Bureau des Aurors, il veut passer au service diplomatique, c'est bien ça ?)_

MAMAN :

- Papa a vraiment des réactions de gamins parce que tout de même, elle est mariée avec lui et même si d'autres sorciers la draguent, elle ne leur prête aucune attention._ (NDS : Oh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !)_

- Papa a osé me faire monter sur un balai alors que je n'avais que quatre ans, et c'est criminel _(NDS : Quatre ans seulement ? Haha, petite joueuse…)_

- Papa ne nettoie jamais les crottes de Coquecigrue, et maman en a vraiment ras-la-marmite de le faire à sa place. (_NDS : … )_

_*******_

**14 mai 2022**

Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas eu de vraie discussion avec Alexander (_NDS : Par vraie tu entends quoi au juste ? Non mais sans blague, il vous arrivait VRAIMENT de discuter tous les deux ? Je croyais qu'il se contentait de vouloir t'aplatir contre chaque mur de Poudlard)_, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je passe toutes mes heures de libres à la bibliothèque _(NDS : Rosie. C'était déjà le cas AVANT). _D'ailleurs, tout le monde vient travailler à la bibliothèque maintenant. C'est énervant, ils font trop de bruit.

_*******_

**17 mai 2022**

Aujourd'hui, Césaria, Mary, Albus et moi avons dû nous installer à la table de Malfoy. J'ai cru que Césaria allait faire une syncope.

_(NDS : Eh ben ????? Pas toi ?)_

_*******_

**18 mai 2022**

Césaria a INSISTE pour que nous nous remettions à la table de Malfoy sous prétexte que nous avions vraiment « sympathisé » avec lui la veille (tu parles, il nous a demandé s'il pouvait nous emprunter une feuille de parchemin, et il m'a regardé d'un air dédaigneux quand j'ai dit que je devais aller rejoindre Alexander). _(NDS : Je retiens une larme d'émotion. Notre seconde discussion, sans conflit notoire…)_

_*******_

**19 mai 2022**

Césaria ne nous a même pas demandé si nous voulions bien nous asseoir à côté de Malfoy, elle s'est directement assise à côté de lui, puis elle s'est mise à passer la main dans ses cheveux (les siens, pas ceux de Malfoy) _(NDS : Encore heureux. Mes cheveux, c'est sacré)_ en parlant avec une voix de gourgandine _(NDS : C'est de la jalousie ça, non ? Hein, dis ? Oui hein ? Oui, j'en suis sûr. HAHAHA tu es repérée !)_. Franchement ça me serait égal s'il n'y avait pas cette pauvre Mary qui a toujours un léger béguin pour lui _(NDS : Encore ce gros crapaud ?! Euh pardon, ta meilleure… amie ?)._

_*******_

**23 mai 2022**

Alexander m'a fait une crise de jalousie ! Incroyable, il trouve que je « traîne trop avec Malfoy ». Moi ! Je n'apprécie aucunement Malfoy _(NDS : Cette mauvaise foi ! Incroyable !)_ mais je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. On croirait papa ! Le pire c'est que monsieur veut que j'arrête de le fréquenter (_NDS : Ha haaa on se fréquente Rosie ? Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley se fréquentent. Hmhmhmhm tralala)_. J'ai toujours voulu lui faire plaisir mais tout de même, là il va un peu loin. D'ailleurs j'en ai parlé à Albus et lui aussi trouve ça ridicule. « Comme si tu allais le tromper avec Malfoy ! ». C'est une idée tellement absurde qu'on a eu un fou-rire pendant dix bonnes minutes ! _(NDS : Hmf)_

_*******_

**4 juin 2022**

Les buses commencent demain. Pas le temps de tenir un journal.

_*******_

**30 juin 2022**

Je suis sûre que je n'aurai aucune BUSE… (_NDS : Si par aucune tu entends onze BUSES dont dix avec Optimal, oui alors dans ce cas tu as raison)_ J'ai tout raté ! Surtout en Arithmancie. Quelle idiote, je n'ai pas encadré les résultats ! Je suis sûre que je vais avoir un Piètre ! (_NDS : Non. Optimal, je t'assure)_

L'idée de voir recevoir mes résultats dans seulement un mois me donne envie d'aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Astronomie… là encore j'ai tout raté ! J'ai oublié de préciser que l'orthographe du 157è composant de Sirius avait évolué en 1892 et que le _y_ s'était transformé en _i_… _(NDS : Tu crois franchement que ça intéresse quelqu'un ?)_

Je vais passer d'horribles vacances… (_NDS : Non, car tu vas me voir à la fête d'anniversaire de Césaria. Bon, je sais, je vais commencer à sortir avec elle et ce sera très dur pour toi, car depuis le début de notre scolarité tu es folle amoureuse de moi mais enfin… Au moins elle pourra te répéter combien j'embrasse bien, comme je suis beau, comme je suis… IDEAL ! Et tu finiras par oublier Pimbleton pour moi, l'admirable, le magnifique, le splendide, le génial, le magique, le meilleur, j'ai nommé SCORPIUS MALFOY !)._

_(NDS : Ma modestie me confond. J'ai oublié l'adjectif « brillant ». Et puis « intelligent ».)_

_(NDS : Et « charmant », aussi.)_

_(NDS : Et « athlétique »)_

_(NDS : Et « spirituel »)_

_(NDS : Zut, il n'y a plus de place)_

* * *

**Voilà pour la cinquième année ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Scorpius (qui est un garçon très mature, donc), se rapproche (très) insensiblement de Rose ! Et comme vous le savez, il va bientôt sortir avec Césaria, ce qui signifie qu'il va passer plus de temps à proximité de Rose (et d'Alexander, haha). Cela dit, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard que d'habitude, parce que là les concours approchent avec une rapidité euh effrayante, et que bon, moi je suis comme Rosie, je stresse ! Sur ce bonne soirée, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, vous savez que ça me fait plaisir :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous :) Je suis assez perplexe d'avoir déjà écrit le sixième chapitre alors que je n'avais pas prévu de reprendre ma fic avant la fin des concours mais que voulez-vous… Vous savez me persuader, c'est tout à votre honneur ! ^^ Merci donc à Liliblack13, Shitema 94, King Pumpkin, Dillawyn, Leto33, Ex-aetera, prettygirl973, Missdagane, Affreuses sisters, Aigue-Marine, Miss Vintage et .DC ! Vu que le site interdit les RARs (ouhh c'est qu'il font peur) je ne peux pas répondre directement aux reviews 'anonymes' mais sachez que même si je ne développe pas mes remerciements, Scorpius et moi sommes ravis qu'il continue à vous plaire :p**

**La situation DM/HG sera un peu développée au début mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, rassurez-vous, ça reste succinct. Bonne lecture ! (Je note au passage que FFnet bug et a inversé tout l'italique avec le non-italique... donc désolée si quelques remises en forme m'ont échappé... --" quant aux astérisques qui servaient à séparer les "jours", pas moyen de les enregistrer ! Donc encore pardon pour la mise en forme --")**

* * *

_CHAPITRE SIX : SIXIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

**14 juillet 2022**

Cher Journal… aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un hibou de Poudlard… Oui, tu as bien deviné, il a envoyé mes résultats de BUSES.

…

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou déçue _(NDS : Oh pitié !)._

**15 juillet 2022**

Tante Ginny m'a dit que c'était merveilleux d'avoir eu autant de BUSES, et que même si je n'avais eu « qu' » Effort Exceptionnel en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au moins je n'avais pas eu Troll en Histoire de la Magie comme Albus ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur (_NDS : HAHAHA à moi aussi, ça fait une ETERNITE que je me tanne Albus pour savoir si c'est vrai et à chaque fois il menace de me lancer un Silencio définitif pour me faire taire –du coup, je n'insiste pas). _Papa a décrété qu'il fallait faire une fête pour célébrer tout ça (mes onze BUSES, les neuf d'Albus et son Troll, parce que tout de même a dit papa, un Troll, ça vaut le détour) (NDS : héhé… un Troll. Comme Pimbleton) et Mamolly a dit qu'elle allait inviter tout le monde au Terrier. J'ai hâte de revoir tous mes cousins ! _(NDS : Ça, c'est une chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Ils sont tellement… nombreux. Tous ces rouquins qui te fixent, ça fait peur tu sais)_

**21 juillet 2022**

Maman m'a demandé l'air de rien si j'allais inviter Alexander à la fête ! Je meurs d'envie de dire oui, mais j'ai trop peur que papa ne fasse un scandale… (_NDS : J'espère qu'il en a fait un ! Parce que quand il a su que MOI, qui suis bien plus fréquentable que Trollbleton, je continuais à te voir malgré la fin de notre scolarité à Poudlard, il est venu me trouver et a menacé de lâcher une goule sur moi si je continuais à fréquenter (!) sa fille –mais même pas peur d'abord je suis sûr qu'il bluffait : or, donc, Pimbleton a fait bien pire que moi niveau cochonnerie puisqu'il bave quand il embrasse. Ne nie pas je l'ai vu. Et Lily me l'a dit)_

**25 juillet 2022**

Je n'ai pas invité Alex à la fête de demain. Rien que de l'imaginer coincé entre Papa, James, Fred, oncle Percy et Papy Weasley, j'en faisais des cauchemars… J'adore ma famille mais ils ne sont pas trop pro-Serpentards, malheureusement… (_NDS : Je confirme. Si je fais le compte, du premier j'ai reçu des menaces, du deuxième, plusieurs Cognards, du troisième, une farce INFÂME si tu veux mon avis, du quatrième, une conférence sur les marmites, et du dernier, un tournevis dans la figure. Ils sont méchants, na. Surtout Percy)_

**26 juillet 2022**

C'était tellement merveilleux de revoir tout le monde ! En plus, Albus et moi étions au centre de l'attention, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent vu la quantité astronomique que nous sommes (_NDS : Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est comme les Véracrasses. Tu en soulèves une, et hop, tu en vois quatre entassées au-dessous. Enfin, la comparaison s'arrête là, bien sûr : les Véracrasses n'ont pas de cheveux)__. _Oncle Bill et tante Fleur m'ont offert une robe de bal à la française, bien plus jolie que mon atroce robe de demoiselle d'honneur oncle Percy et tante Audrey, des livres oncle George et tante Angelina, une énorme boîte de farces et attrape (que maman a confisquée dès que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rosie, toi tu es presque une adulte, mais n'oublie jamais que ton frère fouille dans tes affaires depuis qu'il est en âge de marcher, et là ce serait vraiment trop dangereux pour la sécurité de Poudlard ») Mamolly et de Papy Weasley, un album avec de vieilles photos de quand on est petit (_NDS : Je viens de le feuilleter. S'il manque quelques photos, ce n'est pas parce qu'Albus et James ressemblent à des gnomes et que je vais me moquer d'eux en les affichant dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch)._

Oncle Charlie, lui, m'a envoyé de la griffe de dragon pilée (« Tu en auras peut-être besoin pour tes ASPICS, ma petite Rosie, on dit que c'est très bon pour la mémoire ») et une boîte de chocolats roumains (je ne pense pas toucher à l'un ou à l'autre, pour être honnête). Quant à oncle Harry et tante Ginny, ils m'ont offert (ainsi qu'à Albus) une place pour la finale entre les Harpies de Hollyhead et les Warriors du Winshire, et l'Histoire de Poudlard dans sa première édition !

(_NDS : Moi j'ai eu une nouvelle chambre forte à Gringotts parce que la première débordait. Hinhinn)_

**19 août 2022**

Bon. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Césaria. Elle habite à Anglesey. Enfin, plus précisément le nom de son village est Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, mais elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait juste dire Llanfairpwll (_NDS : Ahh les joies du Pays de Galles… Et encore, toi elle ne t'a pas obligé à répété quinze fois son nom de famille pour être sûre que tu n'escamotais aucune syllabe…)._

Maman a fait venir un Portoloin du Ministère et il va se déclencher tout à l'heure, à 8h00. Je suis un peu angoissée… (_NDS : A l'idée de me voir j'imagine _?) Césaria a bien voulu invité Alexander (NDS : --'' Perdu. Encore lui) mais j'ai peur que cela se passe mal : elle ne l'aime pas trop, Mary non plus, et il ne les aime pas (_NDS : Alors que si tu sortais avec moi ce serait bien plus simple : Césaria me trouve beau, Mary aussi : je suis sortie avec la première et je n'aurai qu'à sourire à la deuxième pour que ça passe comme un hibou à la poste_). En plus, j'ai appris que Malfoy serait là… et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas non plus le grand amour avec Alexander… _(NDS : Tu as de ces idées, toi…)_

_**20 août 2022**_

Cher Journal, finalement ce n'était pas si horrible… Enfin, par rapport à Alexander. Césaria a été très polie, et Mary a beaucoup bavardé avec lui (_NDS : Quoi ??? Même Mary me lâche et passe à l'ennemi, en faisant de la lèche à Pimbleton ? Je croyais qu'elle M'AIMAIT cette garce !)._

Par contre, avec Malfoy c'était une autre paire de manches… (_NDS : Je parie que tu vas tout me mettre sur le dos. Tout ça parce que j'ai dit à Pimbleton qu'il ne valait rien en tant que capitaine et que sa stratégie était digne de celle d'un Poufsouffle –l'insulte suprême)_ En parlant de Malfoy, c'est fou ce qu'il a grandi en un mois ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que Césaria et Mary lui trouvent : on dirait une asperge trop vite montée en graine (_NDS : ROSIE ! D'abord l'avorton, puis l'asperge ! Tu ne pourrais pas te montrer un peu plus objective quand il s'agit de MON physique ?!)._

Enfin, reprenons : il n'a pas été foncièrement méchant, comme il sait bien l'être (_NDS : Je suis doué hein ?). _Mais de toute manière, c'est Césaria que je blâme (_NDS : Vraiment ??) __:_ elle sait très bien que Mary est amoureuse de Malfoy depuis… la première année au moins ! Et elle a passé son temps à flirter avec lui et l'a presque embrassé de force _(NDS : Mais ! Mais non ! C'est MOI qui l'ai embrassé ! Personne ne m'impose sa volonté, c'est MOI qui impose la MIENNE aux autres)_. En plein sous le nez de Mary ! Du coup, j'ai dû passer la moitié de la soirée à la consoler et à l'empêcher de faire une razzia dans la cave de Mr Llwch Llawwyanawc _(_qui possède la plus grande collection de bouteilles de Whisky PurFeu que j'ai jamais vue) (_NDS : Bon sang ! J'ai mis au moins trois mois à réussir à écrire son nom de famille sans faire de pâté ! Comment tu as fait ça ?). _Mary m'a soutenu qu'elle était habituée à boire de l'alcool avec sa famille irlandaise mais j'ai préféré faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ça (_NDS : Haha Rosie tu es un vrai bébé ! Comme ton père et sa Biéraubeurre, tiens). _Les gens qui ont trop bu ont l'air vraiment bête. Césaria et Malfoy, par exemple. A un moment, ils se sont mis à danser sur une table en ricanant (_NDS : Moi, j'appelle ça de la jalousie. Si tu veux la prochaine fois qu'on danse je me mettrais à ricaner avec toi. Je suis sûr que tu adoreras ça)._

Cette pauvre Mary !… Elle les regardait d'un air envieux, en marmonnant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami et qu'elle était bien trop laide pour en avoir jamais un (_NDS : S'il n'y avait pas eu Bobby Stevens, j'aurais eu tendance à dire qu'elle n'avait pas tort). _A ce moment là, Alexander n'a vraiment pas fait preuve de tact (_NDS : Normal, il ne sait pas ce que cela signifie_) parce qu'il s'est mis à me tripoter les cheveux en me chuchotant des choses à l'oreille (_NDS : Et pourquoi MOI je n'ai pas le droit de te tripoter les cheveux hein ? J'ai de plus jolies mains que lui !) … (Attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il te chuchotait ? Des trucs coquins ?). _Cette pauvre Mary avait besoin de réconfort, et j'étais incapable de le lui offrir… (_NDS : Mais, mais, mais… mince Rosie, PIMBLETON ! Des trucs coquins avec lui ce serait REPUGNANT !)_ Si seulement cette imbécile de Césaria avait pu aller cajoler son Scorpius ailleurs que sous notre nez… (_NDS : En fait c'est moi qui insistais pour rester devant vous, huhu)_

**24 août 2022**

J'ai invité Mary à la maison, pour lui remonter le moral. On ne parle ni d'Alexander ni de Malfoy, et c'est parfait ! Pour lui redonner confiance en elle, j'ai même fait un marché avec Hugo pour qu'il fasse semblant d'être un peu intéressé par elle (en échange de mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie de l'année dernière)… (_NDS : OH ! Quelle manipulatrice tu fais !… Epouse-moi je t'en prie_) Pas trop, cependant. J'adore Mary mais mon frère n'est vraiment pas l'homme qui lui faut. Ahem.

**29 août 2022**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Aujourd'hui, nous faisions nos courses de rentrée sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les Potter, Mary et Hugo, et nous avons décidé avec Albus et Mary de rejoindre maman en passant à son bureau pour lui apporter le livre qu'elle avait commandé chez Fleury & Bott et que Mr Fleury nous a donné pour elle (Hugo n'a pas voulu venir car il préférait rester avec Lily pour aller chez Weasley & Weasley, le traître !). Nous ne sommes pas allés directement au Département de la Justice Magique car nous avons voulu aller saluer oncle Harry au Bureau des Aurors. Il nous a appris que maman assistait à un procès dans la salle XIII, au sous-sol : on a décidé d'aller l'attendre là-bas, quoi de plus normal ? Quand on y est arrivé, les jurés étaient en train de sortir. On s'est mis dans un coin et on a attendu. Maman ne sortait toujours pas.

Et puis, on a entendu des éclats de voix. C'était elle, et… Mr Malfoy. (_NDS : Ah tiens, ça ne me dit rien ce passage… On va rire)_

- Tu vas me laisser tranquille, oui ou non ? (Maman)

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Granger ! (Mr Malfoy)

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de faire comme s'il y'avait quelque chose entre nous.

- Il y'a quelque chose entre nous, a dit Mr Malfoy, glacial.

- Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je trouve que ce serait le moment d'arrêter tout de suite. Je suis mariée, et toi aussi, a dit Maman d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Et peut-être que tu n'aimes pas ta femme autant que moi j'aime mon mari, mais je ne laisserai pas un homme comme toi ruiner tout ce que j'ai construit !

- Un homme comme moi ? Tu veux dire quoi ? Un lâche ? » (Le ton de Mr Malfoy avait un accent… bizarre. Vexé et amusé à la fois)

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Malfoy, a fait Maman (…exactement de la même façon qu'elle le dit à papa. Exactement…). Si je t'ai déjà traité de lâche, ou de misérable cancrelat, c'était il y'a plus de vingt ans, et maintenant je t'apprécie, toi et le travail que tu fais dans ce Département. Malgré l'ironie réelle qu'il y'a à de te voir plancher sur l'amélioration du statut des Nés Moldus.

Là, j'ai soudain réalisé pourquoi papa faisait un tel caprice à propos du travail de maman. Il savait que Mr Malfoy y travaillait, et il continuait à ne pas l'apprécier… tout comme moi… _(NDS : Mais son fils, tu l'appréciais, hein ? HEIN ?)_

J'ai croisé le regard d'Albus. Il tirait une tête si incrédule que j'ai failli en rire. Rire nerveux, cela va de soi. Mais je me suis retenue. Nous ne devions pas nous faire remarquer. Interrompre cet échange nous aurait mis dans une position des plus délicates… _(NDS : Rappelle-moi… Tu es dans quelle maison ? Gryffondor c'est ça, la maison du courage et de la bravoure ? Ouais ben maintenant j'en suis convaincu, tout ça c'est des billevesées !)_ Mieux valait se manifester à la fin.

- Si tu trouves ça ironique, c'est que tu ne crois pas à mon… changement d'optique ?

- Ne me fatigue pas avec ça, Malfoy, a répondu Maman d'un ton patient. Il n'y a pas d'optique qui tienne : ce qu'il y'a, c'est que ta famille et toi n'êtes que des arrivistes (_NDS : Ben merci ! Sympa belle-maman !). _Vous avez vraiment eu chaud à la chute de Voldemort, et maintenant vous vous êtes rangés pour de bon, semble-t-il. Mais ça s'arrête là. Alors ne me fais pas de grande tirade tragique pour me dire que tu es un incompris brimé par la société. D'une, tu ne saurais pas t'y prendre, et de deux…

- Je suis prêt à divorcer d'Astoria, tu sais, a dit Mr Malfoy d'une voix rapide. (_NDS : Ça on n'aurait pas deviné !)_

- Peut-être. Mais moi je ne divorcerai jamais de Ron. (_NDS : Pff)_

Il y'a eu un silence. Albus me serrait fort la main. Il me faisait mal, même. Je n'osais pas bouger d'un pouce, ni regarder Mary. J'avais l'impression que j'allais faire un malaise.

- Par ailleurs, a continué Maman en gardant le même ton patient, comme si Mr Malfoy n'était qu'un enfant têtu, tout ça ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Jamais tu ne divorceras d'Astoria, à moins que ce soit elle qui en fasse la demande. Tu n'as pas assez de personnalité pour ça, Malfoy.

C'est à ce moment là que Mr Malfoy est sorti de la salle XIII d'un pas rageur. Il a claqué la porte derrière lui et est parti sans regarder derrière lui _(NDS : Ce brio, cette classe ! Tout un art, Rosie. C'est pas ton père qui saurait faire ça. Lui, il se serait mis à pleurer. Et il serait allé noyer son chagrin dans de la BIERAUBEURRE hahaha)._ Je l'ai bien observé le temps qu'il passe devant nous. Ça m'a donné envie de vomir. Il faisait tellement… vieux ! (_NDS : EHHH il avait moins de quarante-cinq ans, ça va hein ! D'abord il est plus jeune que ton père ! Et moins chauve, ta mère l'a dit elle-même !) _Et il ressemble si peu à papa (_NDS : Encore heureux ! Tu me vois avec des cheveux roux ?). _Je n'arrive pas à croire que maman puisse… Non, je n'arrive même pas à l'écrire. Ça me répugne. Je ne peux PAS croire ça. Maman aime papa. Maman a toujours aimé papa, oncle Harry nous a suffisamment raconté leurs déboires pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard pour que j'en sois convaincue (_NDS : Quoi ? Mais c'est dégoûtant, ça. Moi je ne sais rien de la rencontre de mes parents. L'histoire débute à leur mariage, et c'est bien suffisant. En plus, rien que d'imaginer qu'ils ont dû avoir des relations sexuelles pour m'avoir me terrasse de dégoût). _Papa et sa haine subite de Victor Krum ! Le coup des oiseaux ensorcelés ! Non, décidément… Non.

(_NDS : Si)_

Après coup, maman est sortie de la salle et elle nous a trouvés à l'attendre. Elle était toute rouge… Visiblement, elle se demandait si nous avions entendu la conversation, mais nous avons comme si de rien était. Heureusement qu'Albus me tenait par le bras et que Mary tâchait de faire la conversation à ma place… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

**31 août 2022**

Je ne parle quasiment plus à maman. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais surprise en train… d'embrasser cet horrible Mr Malfoy mais je me sens trahie. Du coup, je fais de mon mieux pour être la plus agréable possible avec mon père. Même quand il me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de sortir avec un Gryffondor… (_NDS : Non mais il n'est pas bien ? Il a vu la tête des Gryffondors de ton âge ? Ils ressemblent à HAGRID !)_

**1er septembre 2022**

Enfin loin de la maison et de son atmosphère pesante !… (_NDS : Pesante… pesante… ton père a grossi non ? HAHAHA)_

**2 septembre 2022**

Cher Journal, nous venons de décider quelles matières nous gardions pour les ASPICS. Ça me met dans un état de surexcitation pure et simple ! _(NDS : Ce qui est bizarre, entendons-nous bien)_ Au début, même la perspective de revenir à Poudlard ne m'enchantait guère au vu des évènements, puis au moment où le professeur Longdubat a commencé à nous distribuer des brochures, je me suis sentie revivre !

Ça a été un choix difficile, j'ai envie de faire tellement de choses ! Auror, Médicomage… joueuse de Quidditch, même ! (_NDS : Copieuse_) Cela dit, Alexander m'a conseillé de plutôt réfléchir aux matières que je préférais. Choix difficile ! Est-ce que je préfère les Sortilèges… ou la Métamorphose ? Après tout, j'aime tellement les deux ! Et selon Alexander, les Potions deviennent vraiment une matière passionnante en sixième année (_NDS : S'il n'était pas sorti avec toi, Rosie, j'aurais dit qu'il avait des goûts de Ronflak Cornu_)… Sans compter l'Arithmancie. J'adore l'Arithmancie ! J'aime beaucoup l'Etude des Runes, aussi. Ça peut conduire à la recherche. Et ça me plairait, ça c'est sûr (_NDS : Je bâille. Quand est-ce que tu reparles de moi ?)._

Finalement, j'ai choisi de garder toutes ces matières, ainsi que la Botanique et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques (_NDS : Kof, kof… quoi ? Ce truc barbant et insipide ? Et DANGEREUX aussi ? Je te rappelle que mon père a failli y laisser la vie parce que l'ignare qui sert de prof était… ignare _!). Hagrid me tuerait si j'arrêtais alors que j'ai eu Optimal (_NDS : Tout de suite, tu te la ramènes. Espèce de vantarde)._

**19 septembre 2022**

C'est reparti comme en deuxième année… Césaria ne peut pas faire trois pas sans s'afficher avec son cher et tendre. Pour ma part, j'ai le plus grand mal à le regarder comme si de rien était (_NDS : HAHA ça y'est ! Amoureuse et jalouse pour de bon ! Gagné Scorpius, gagné ! Je ferais bien une petite danse de la victoire…). _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à son père… (_NDS : Euh… Hein ? Pardon ? Tu as des sentiments pour LUI et pas pour moi ?) _Son **ordure** de père, devrais-je dire. Est-ce que je devrais le mettre au courant de ce qui se trame entre son père et ma mère ? (_NDS : Ha, tu parles de ça…)_

**23 septembre 2022**

Ce Malfoy est insupportable ! Et Césaria aussi ! Ils pourraient avoir la décence de ne pas s'embrasser jusqu'à dans la Bibliothèque alors que Mary et moi y travaillons ! Cette pauvre Mary a bien du mal à ravaler sa peine ! (_NDS : Et toi tu es bien… exclamatoire. M'est avis que ça cache quelque chose. Comme… une attirance secrète à mon égard… ! Pas vrai ? J'étais si beau à l'époque… Enfin. Je le suis toujours. Il y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais_…)

**6 octobre 2022**

Demain, c'est le premier match de l'année : Gryffondor-Serpentard. Césaria, qui se moque du Quidditch, veut aller supporter « Scorpius » (quel nom ridicule quand on y pense !) _(NDS : C'EST PAS VRAI. Et d'abord, ton père il s'appelle Ronald, c'est pire. Ça fait clown. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je trouve que ça fait clown, un point c'est tout_) côté Serpentard, mais c'est hors de question pour moi. Même si Alexander est le capitaine de Serpentard, je n'en reste pas moins une Gryffondor, ainsi que la cousine de l'ancien Batteur (d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que James me manque… Poudlard me semble bien trop calme sans lui…) _(NDS : Moi, ses maléfices informulés et ses regards soupçonneux ne me manquaient pas_), celle de l'Attrapeur, celle d'une des Poursuiveuses (Roxanne est vraiment douée) la sœur du nouveau Batteur, la nièce et la fille de trois joueurs mythiques, et j'en passe. En plus, avec l'affaire « de la salle XIII », j'ai un regain d'hostilité à l'égard de Serpentard. Même Alexander s'en rend compte, d'ailleurs… Il me demande ce qui se passe mais je préfère garder ça pour moi (_NDS : Haha… Môssieur Troll n'est pas assez bien pour entendre tes petits secrets ? C'est le début de la fin, moi je dis…)._ C'est un secret entre Albus, Mary et moi, et ça le restera…

**28 novembre 2022**

Je me demande pourquoi Malfoy s'est obstiné à continuer l'Arithmancie alors qu'il ne fait qu'y dormir (_NDS : Mon père m'a obligé… Et puis, ça faisait classe à dire. Mon oncle Alaricus m'a offert un paquet de Gallions quand je lui ai dit quelles étaient mes nouvelles options)._ Ça me révolte ! (_NDS : Tout de suite les grands mots_…)

**17 décembre 2022**

Alexander voudrait que j'aille passer le réveillon chez lui… (_NDS : HEIN ? Non ! Non non non Rosie, je refuse ! Si tu vas chez lui ça veut dire que tu… ah non hein !)_

J'ai envie de dire oui. Après tout, l'idée de revenir à la maison où maman… enfin… (_NDS : MAIS NOOOOON ! Haaaa par Merlin, je maudis mon père, voilà tu as réussi à me le faire dire ! J'aurais préféré que lui et ta mère se détestent et que tu n'ailles pas chez ce minable pour éviter de te retrouver prise entre deux feux… HAAA je vais casser quelque chose. Je vais casser QUELQUE CHOSE ! Je vais … ! ÇA Y'EST, j'ai cassé quelque chose. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il s'agit d'une statuette poussiéreuse qui doit valoir une fortune. Et le sortilège de Reparo ne marche pas, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un truc africain qui a sa propre magie. SALETE, va ! ET POUR LA PEINE, je DETESTE PIMBLETON ET MON PERE)_

**25 décembre 2022**

Finalement je suis bien contente d'être restée à Poudlard (_NDS : Oh par Merlin ! Je respire) (Et soyons clairs, la tâche que j'ai faite au-dessus, ce n'est pas dû à une larme. Non parce que pleurer, c'est bon pour les filles. Et je ne suis pas gay non plus, hein. Non mais_). Cette année, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup : Hugo, Albus, Lily et moi. Césaria et Mary sont rentrées chez elles et je parie qu'Alex me fait la tête, mais tant pis (_NDS : Rosie chérie tu commences enfin à devenir raisonnable ! Ahh on sent mon influence ! Décidément, j'ai bien fait de sortir avec Césaria et d'arrêter de crier « Weasley, mocheté ! » à chaque fois que je te croisais_).

Nous avons même mangé à la table des professeurs ! Il y'avait un élève de Poufsouffle, quelques uns de Serdaigle et deux ou trois de Serpentards. C'était calme… reposant. J'en ai profité pour bavarder avec le Professeur Wimberthey (_NDS : Pff, je préférais Slugghorn à cette vieille chauve-souris. C'est bien dommage que Sluggy ait pris définitivement sa retraite au début de notre troisième année. Lui, au moins, il était facile à contenter. Avec Wimberthey, il fallait VRAIMENT travailler_) à propos de mon orientation et elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que je ferais une parfaite Médicomage. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais cette idée me plaît assez… (_NDS : Pff. Si elle t'avait dit qu'elle trouvait que tu ferais une parfaite concierge, tu aurais couru chez Rusard pour avoir un stage. Affirme-toi un peu ! Moi, je te dis que tu ferais une parfaite Mrs Malfoy. ÇA c'est une vraie vocation. La médicomagie, c'est nul_).

Au fait j'y pense… Lily a reçu un drôle de cadeau de Noël de la part de James… Un parchemin vierge. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lire le mot qu'il y'a joint, mais ça m'intrigue drôlement !

**19 janvier 2023**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alexander a fait en sorte que tout aille de travers ! Il m'énerve, parfois (_NDS : OH OUI !) (… Ce n'est pas un orgasme, hein). _J'avais emprunté à Lily la merveilleuse carte de James (qui est en fait un plan détaillé de Poudlard !) (_NDS : Alors c'est ça votre sale petit sacret à toutes les deux ! Haha ! La lecture de ce journal est vraiment très enrichissante_) pour ne pas me tromper de passage secret, et ainsi faire une petite virée à Pré-au-Lard exprès pour son anniversaire, mais il a décrété qu'il préférait rester au calme avec moi dans le château (_NDS : Alerte rouge, encore ! QUE QUELQU'UN ENFERME CE PERVERS !)._

J'ai accepté, bien sûr, même si j'étais un peu déçue… Et puis, il a commencé à critiquer Césaria qui sortait avec Malfoy. Evidemment, j'ai pris son parti car je ne déborde pas de sympathie pour lui (_NDS : Attends, attends… Janvier de la sixième année, et je n'ai toujours pas marqué de points auprès de toi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es aveugle à la beauté ?) _mais après il s'est mis à dire que Mary était un peu pathétique de continuer à aimer secrètement « ce cafard de Malfoy » alors qu'elle aurait dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui (_NDS : 1) oui Finnegan était totalement pathétique 2) il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le dire 3) JE NE SUIS PAS UN CAFARD, NI UN VERACRASSE, NI UN CANICHE, MAIS UN HOMME SEDUISANT DE VINGT-ET-UN ANS, PAR LES SLIPS DE MERLIN ! Réveille-toi !_). Ça m'a vraiment agacé ! (_NDS : Eh ben on est deux !) _Il pourrait être un peu plus tolérant ! (_NDS : Parfaitement _!) Mary n'y peut rien si elle est amoureuse de Scorpius (_NDS : Personne n'y peut rien ! Tout le monde est amoureux de moi –même David Fitzpatrick, un ancien élève de Serdaigle ! Tout le monde, sauf toi, parce que tu ne vois rien ! Va chez le Sorcierophalmo !). _D'ailleurs même MOI je dois admettre qu'il est devenu presque séduisant _(NDS : « PRESQUE » ?). _Et même si Malfoy a un père odieux, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois lui mettre sa conduite sur le dos. Alors j'ai pris la défense de Malfoy (_NDS : GENRE_) et j'ai dit à Alexander qu'il ferait bien de faire des efforts pour s'intégrer auprès de mes amis.

(_NDS : Tu peux raconter tout ce que tu veux, de toute façon je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur. A croire que tout ce qu'on a partagé, c'est du vent. Quand tu es avec moi en fait, tu t'ennuies ? Tu m'observes attentivement et après tu notes tous les défauts que tu me trouves dans ton journal ? Eh ben ça suffit, j'en ai marre. J'arrête de lire)_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_(NDS : Attends voir. Presque séduisant ? Presque, c'est nul. Mais séduisant ? Sé-dui-sant ? SE-DUI-SANT ? WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !)_

**14 mars 2023**

Cher Journal, j'aimerais que Césaria arrête de nous décrire la façon dont Malfoy embrasse. Ça devient vraiment gênant. _(NDS : Et c'est comment ? Je veux savoir, moi ! Merveilleux, certainement, mais encore ?)_

**17 mars 2023**

Cher Journal, je crois que nous avons vécu la peur de notre vie aujourd'hui ! Pendant le match Serpentard-Serdaigle, un des Cognards envoyé par Lysender Dragonneau, un deuxième année qui peut être assez doué mais qui s'est déjà assommé avec sa batte dans un moment de distraction (_NDS : Hahaha je me souviens de ça !) _a déstabilisé Alex qui en est tombé de son balai. J'en suis restée tétanisée. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Alexander, qui était au moins à treize mètres du sol, est tombé en plein sur Scorpius, qui lui se trouvait quelques mètres en dessous, sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'Or, et l'a entraîné avec lui dans sa chute (_NDS : Et après on se demande pourquoi je ne l'aime pas, ce gros lourdaud !)._

Résultat : ils sont sains et saufs, heureusement… Césaria et moi nous sommes fait un sang d'encre pendant des heures avant que Mrs Pomfresh nous dise qu'ils étaient réveillés et qu'ils s'en remettraient sans aucune séquelle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai failli pleurer. Surtout que Césaria n'arrêtait pas de hurler que mon idiot d'Alexander avait tué Scorpius. J'avoue qu'à un moment je le croyais presque, c'était horrible… (_NDS : Ma mort t'émouvait à ce point ? Oh Rosie, ÇA ça me fait plaisir !)_ Nous avons pu entrer quelques minutes pour leur parler. Alex s'est déboîté l'épaule et s'est cassé le bras « heureusement », Scorpius a amorti sa chute (_NDS : Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est cette grosse brute qui m'a à moitié brisé la colonne vertébrale ! SANS-COEUR). _Mais justement, ce dernier est dans un état pire que le sien. J'ai cru que Césaria allait m'arracher les yeux (_NDS : Mais elle va se calmer cette harpie ? La prochaine fois qu'elle t'embête, je lui casse la tête. Non mais)._ Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit et redit qu'elle avait vu bien pire comme blessure due au Quidditch. Apparemment, une fois elle a même dû faire repousser la moitié des os du bras d'oncle Harry ! Il faudra que je demande à Albus si c'est vrai.

**20 mars 2023**

Césaria et moi sommes allées tous les jours à l'infirmerie voir Alexander et Scorpius, et ils devraient sortir demain si tout va bien. Selon Mrs Pomfresh, le plus tôt sera le mieux : apparemment, ils passent leur temps à se chamailler ! (_NDS : Je te rappelle qu'à cause de lui j'ai failli MOURIR. J'aurais pu être handicapé à VIE_)

PS : Albus m'a confirmé l'histoire de Mrs Pomfresh ! C'est incroyable ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi maman trouve que le Quidditch est un sport extrêmement dangereux.

**21 mars 2023**

Malfoy est impossible ! Mrs Pomfresh a beau nous avoir dit qu'il allait très bien à présent, il fait comme si chaque pas représentait un effort surhumain pour lui. A croire qu'il est en perpétuelle agonie ! Quel comédien ! (_NDS : C'était très vrai, au contraire ! Je souffrais le martyr, je te JURE ! Tu es vraiment insensible_)

Aujourd'hui, il a même insisté pour que Césaria lui porte son sac de cours. Vraiment, je suis bien contente qu'Alexander soit un peu plus galant que ça… (_NDS : De la galanterie ? C'est ça qu'il te faut ? Pff, c'est si dépassé ! Franchement… Pff ! PFF. Très bien. La prochaine fois que je te croise chez Fleury & Bott, je porterai tes sacs ! Pff… En même temps tu te charges tellement inutilement ! Rien que… tiens ! pour les courses de Noël, quand tu portais une pile de livres si haute que tu ne voyais plus rien et que tu n'as pas réalisé qu'il y'avait une marche. Si tu avais un peu réfléchi, tu n'aurais pas dévalé tout l'escalier la tête la première !_

_Non mais franchement…_

_Haha…_

_Hahaha !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien rigolé quand même, ce jour là !)_

**24 mars 2023**

Je n'y crois pas ! MALFOY a voulu que JE lui dépote ses Pissiflores ! Grrrr, pourquoi Césaria a-t-elle arrêté la Botanique ?…

**27 mars 2023**

Cette idiote d'Amanda McCarthy a raconté à Alexander que Scorpius travaillait en quatuor avec nous durant les cours de Botanique. Et c'est reparti pour une crise de jalousie… Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si possessif ? Scorpius sort avec Césaria, qu'il se réveille ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il travaille avec Albus, Mary et moi que nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et que je vais secrètement tomber amoureuse de lui ! (_NDS : Ah…)_

_(NDS : Pour être franc, c'était un peu mon plan)_

**1****er**** mai 2023**

Je viens de dire à Alexander que c'était fini entre nous… (_NDS : YEHEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'EST BIEN ROSIE, JE T'… ROUVE que c'est un très bon choix ! Bien joué ! Tu es une championne ! Un as ! Un génie ! Une merveilleuse sorcière !)_

C'est le jour le plus horrible de toute ma vie…

_(NDS : Pouah, c'est tout gondolé par ici. OH NON, ne me dis pas que tu as pleuré à cause de ce bâtard graisseux ! Bon sang Rosie, tu aurais dû être FIERE, pas TRISTE !)_

**2 mai 2023**

Je me sens si mal… Si MAL. Je ne suis pas allée en cours de Sortilèges aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois que je sèche un cours. Mais c'est si… horrible… Oh je regrette tellement ce que je lui ai dit !… (_NDS : Mais arrête un peu cet auto-apitoiement ! Tu as TRES BIEN fait. Mieux que très bien. Enfin, sois réaliste, c'était un naze ce gros plein de soupe ! Il ne savait même pas bien jouer au Quidditch. Mais si, je te jure. Et puis il était trop grand pour toi. On avait l'impression qu'il t'arrachait la tête quand il t'embrassait. Comme un Cachalourf ! Je te jure. Et puis il sentait bizarre, entre nous hein… Son parfum, il le faisait lui-même à base de crottin d'hippogriffe, c'est évident. Et tous les poils qu'il a sur les mains ? Positivement HORRIBLE non ? Bon. Alors !)_

Je l'aime encore… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

**5 mai 2023**

Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs aujourd'hui… Je n'ai pas osé le regarder. Selon Mary, il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout… Ça me rassure, ça veut dire que… qu'il pense encore un peu à moi… (_NDS : Mais évidemment qu'il pensait encore à toi. Même moi j'y pense. Et je ne suis pas sorti trois ans avec toi –cela dit, je suis volontaire, et plus si affinité_)

**11 mai 2023**

Alexander et moi nous sommes reparlés pour la première fois… Normalement. Enfin, presque. Ma bouche n'arrêtait pas de trembler et lui… il était mal-à-l'aise, Césaria me l'a juré… Je me demande si…

**16 mai 2023**

Alexander m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, « entre amis » a-t-il dit en bafouillant. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage… Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise passe ? (_NDS : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !……………… Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ?… Avoue-le… Sigh)_

**18 mai 2023**

Alex et moi avons parlé… Nous avons tout mis à plat. Sa jalousie, mes angoisses à propos de l'avenir. On s'aime toujours, tous les deux. Il m'a embrassé, et ça m'a fait du bien (_NDS : Pff. COMMENT ça pourrait te faire du bien ? Sa bouche ressemble à un derrière de Sombral : une chose visqueux et pleine de poils). _Pas exactement l'ivresse de la toute, toute première fois, mais c'était presque mieux. Je crois que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble !…

**24 mai 2023**

Je repense régulièrement à la scène que j'ai surprise cet été au Ministère… Je ne suis pas retournée à la maison depuis et l'idée que les grandes vacances approchent me retournent l'estomac… J'ai si peur de croiser le regard de maman et d'y lire quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir… Déjà, quand elle est venue au château courant février (une drôle d'histoire : Peeves s'était mis à harceler Winky, une Elfe de Maison, en lui disant qu'elle ressemblait à un ananas… cette pauvre Winky n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en disant qu'elle était bien malheureuse et qu'elle aurait voulu mourir pour rejoindre Dobby, et que de toute manière elle ne méritait que ça parce qu'elle avait pas été capable de protéger son maître… Maman a tenu à intervenir en personne et intenter un procès à Peeves pour harcèlement moral, mais l'affaire n'a pas eu de suites…) (_NDS : Encore heureux ! Tu imagines Peeves dans un tribunal ? Il bombarderait les jurés d'encre et se mettrait à chanter des chansons paillardes !… …haha… en fait, j'aimerais bien voir ça_) j'ai demandé à Hugo de dire que j'étais trop occupée pour venir lui dire bonjour…

**27 mai 2023**

Alexander recommence à être jaloux… ! … Mais je me montre compréhensive, je me montre compréhensive.

**29 mai 2023**

Pourquoi Scorpius a-t-il eu besoin de me prendre par le cou avec Césaria et Mary pour scander qu'il voulait que son harem l'accompagne dans le Parc ?… (_NDS : Le dieu-soleil inonde si parfaitement tes cheveux de feu, ô Rose parmi les roses, que… non bon, ça ne m'inspire pas les trucs bucoliques. Franchement, je t'en pose moi des questions ?)_

Du coup, Alexander boude dans son coin (_NDS : Parfait ! Qu'il y reste !)._

**5 juin 2023**

Scorpius a claironné qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son père. Ça m'a glacé. J'ai pensé à ma mère et je l'ai imaginée envoyer un cadeau à Mr Malfoy. Oh par Merlin… j'aimerais tellement ne pas avoir été là, à la salle XIII, et ne rien avoir entendu…

**6 juin 2023**

Scorpius m'a demandé pourquoi je faisais la tête depuis hier. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si observateur, lui qui passe son temps à regarder son propre nombril… (NDS _: Mais c'est FAUX ! J'adorerais pouvoir regarder… le tien ?…) (Oui JE SAIS je suis un pervers … mais s'il te plaît, ne le raconte pas à James ou à Albus –et encore moins à ton frère– que j'ai dit ça, hein, c'était une plaisanterie, simplement une petite plaisanterie…)_

Je lui ai dit que j'étais préoccupée à propos de ce que je voulais faire. Que je ne savais toujours pas. Je lui ai demandé ce que lui voulait faire et devine ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Joueur de Quidditch International ! ». Tss… Si prévisible… (_NDS : Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas rien d'être une STAR ! Attends que je passe en ligue professionnel et tu verras ce que tu verras ! D'ailleurs, tu voudras le voir mon nombril !) _Enfin, ce n'est pas pire qu'Alexander qui parle de faire un stage chez Mrs Guipure… (_NDS : … Il est... gay ?) _Je le soupçonne de choisir cette voie pour pouvoir voir des femmes en sous-vêtements…

**12 juin 2023**

Nouvelle crise de jalousie.

**14 juin 2023**

Encore.

**18 juin 2023**

Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il se sentait si peu sûr de lui et il s'est mis en colère ! « Ce n'est pas là le problème, Rose ! Le problème c'est que tu es de plus en plus proche de ce sale rat de Malfoy, et que je peux te jurer qu'il ne va rester fidèle à Césaria très longtemps ! »

Il n'a pas honte de dire des choses pareilles ?? Franchement !

(_NDS : Je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà un faible pour toi à l'époque…)_

**24 juin 2023**

Cher Journal, je pense sérieusement à rompre de nouveau avec Alexander… Ça me fait mal au cœur parce que je l'aime, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas supporter sa possessivité bornée ! (_NDS : OUAAAIIIS vas-y Rosie !)_

**29 juin 2023**

Je n'ose pas… (_NDS : JE SUIS AVEC TOI ! JE TE SOUTIENS ! VAS-Y ! AU PIRE JE LE TIENS PENDANT QUE TU LUI DIS, ET APRES JE LE METS KO AVEC UN BON SORT DE JAMBENCOTON ! ALLER ROSIE, ALLER !)_

**30 juin 2023**

Quelle journée horrible… Et quelle conduite horrible ! J'ai rompu avec lui aujourd'hui, dans le train… (_NDS : MERLIN JE SUIS EXAUCE ! BRAVO ROSE, TU ES LA MEILLEURE. Vraiment. Si je pouvais, je t'embrasserais. Mais tu risquerais de me décocher un direct du droit si je fais ça sans prévenir, alors je vais m'abstenir)_

Et quand je suis descendue en quatrième vitesse, j'ai trouvé mes parents en train de bavarder avec les siens ! L'horreur… (_NDS : HAHAHAHAHAHA)_

Enfin, au moins papa et maman ont l'air de bien s'entendre… et la famille Malfoy se tenait très loin de nous, ce qui signifie que tout cela s'est tassé… du moins je l'espère. (_NDS : Mouaaais)_

Enfin tout de même, ça m'a fait bizarre de n'avoir personne à embrasser alors qu'Albus a embrassé Meredith Stevens à en perdre haleine, et que Césaria et Scorpius se sont faits des mamours jusqu'à ce que Mrs Llwch Llawwyanawc attrape sa fille de force. (_NDS : Encore un sans faute ! Décidemment tu es vraiment douée avec les noms bizarres. Enfin, tu a fait trois ans d'Etude des Runes, après tout…) _C'est si étrange d'être à nouveau célibataire !…

(_NDS : Attends, tu as parlé des mamours que Césaria et moi nous faisions ? Oui ? OUI ! Donc… : TU ETAIS JALOUSE de Césaria parce qu'ELLE elle pouvait M'EMBRASSER ! Donc tu étais AMOUREUSE de MOI ! J'EN SUIS SÛR A PRESENT ! Hahaha Rose Weasley, PRENDS GARDE ! J'ARRIVE !)_

Encore une fois j'ai presque regretté d'avoir rompu avec Alex (_NDS : …Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai lu cette ligne, franchement ?). _Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. De toute manière, je sais comment je vais employer mes vacances (_NDS : Tu vas m'écrire des lettres d'amour passionnées ? Avoue que tu en as eu envie !) _: je vais préparer mes ASPICS ! (_NDS : Hmf.)_

_(NDS : La vie est injuste)_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir… Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'oubliez pas de considérer que Scorpius Malfoy gagne de l'estime personnelle à chaque fois que vous appuyez sur le petit bouton au milieu. C'est qu'il en manque cruellement, le pauvre ! A bientôt ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors là un énorme MERCI pour cette avalanche de reviews. C'est vraiment génial de votre part à vous tous : Flemmardise, Liliblack13, Ex-aetera, Eliie Evans, Mat Haarp DC (si le site vire ton nom c'est qu'il n'aime pas les points, j'ai compris...), Nikita Lann, Loufoca-granger, Shitema 94, Erylane, Affreuses sisters, Adora (non non, je ne laisse pas tomber du tout, je n'en ai même jamais eu l'intention ^^), Isabelle J., Ero-Chikachu, Dillawyn, M, Missdagane, Dame Licorne, Aigue-Marine, prettygirl973 et Miss Vintage ! Merci aussi à une de mes amies qui me tanne régulièrement pour avoir la suite. Voilà, j'ai fini de me croire aux Oscars ^^**

**N'empêche, c'est amusant de constater combien PERSONNE n'aime Alexander. Pauvre garçon. C'est fou ce que Scorpius a comme influence ^^ Ah et tenez, petite parenthèse culturelle que j'avais oubliée de préciser dans le chapitre précédent : je ne sais pas si vous le saviez, mais le village dans lequel vit Césaria est celui qui possède le nom le plus long du monde (Wikipédia confirmera, si si). Passionnant, non ?**

**Voici donc le septième chapitre, la dernière année à Poudlard… J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_CHAPITRE SEPT : SEPTIEME ANNEE A POUDLARD_

_(NDS : L'année prochaine on ne sera plus à Poudlard. Ça va être dur de trouver des titres aussi percutants, hein ?)_

**3 juillet 2023**

Cher Journal, j'ai OFFICIELLEMENT mon permis de transplanage ! Du premier coup ! J'avais attendu qu'Albus aussi soit majeur pour le passer en même temps que lui _(NDS : Pff… Comme c'est touchant. Moi je l'ai passé en même temps que Bertha McPhillys. Tu parles d'un souvenir, elle a atterri dans l'enclos des cochons…)_. Ça a marché pour lui aussi, même s'il m'a avoué que sa fesse droite le picotait un peu trop pour que tout soit normal… _(NDS : Albus y a laissé un morceau de fesse ? Hahahahaha ! HAHAHAHAHA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le voir pour me moquer de lui)_

_(NDS : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !)_

**18 juillet 2023**

CHER JOURNAL !!! JE SUIS PREFETE-EN-CHEF ! _(NDS : Et tu vas nous ennuyer avec ça pendant toute l'année qui va suivre, ainsi que les suivantes… A chaque fois que tu me disputes, c'est-à-dire toutes les demi-heures, tu portes mécaniquement la main à l'endroit où tu avais l'habitude d'agrafer ton insigne --'')_

**1****er**** août 2023**

Cher Journal, oncle Harry a encore invité les Malfoy à son anniversaire et j'ai surveillé maman du coin de l'œil pendant toute la soirée : rien à signaler ! Elle restait avec papa, riait avec tante Ginny et Luna, la marraine de Lily, et n'a parlé qu'une seule fois avec Mr Malfoy, pour lui dire que Kingsley avait affecté un nouveau stagiaire dans leur Département _(NDS : Si j'avais su qui c'était, à l'époque, je… ! Enfin bref. Il arrivera sur scène bien assez tôt) _et que son bureau serait contigu au sien. Mr Malfoy a hoché la tête, puis il est retourné parler à sa femme… ENFIN JE RESPIRE !_ (NDS : Normal puisque j'étais là et que je suis ton oxygène, hinhinhin)_

**17 août 2023**

Cher Journal, je ressens une drôle d'appréhension à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard… Pour la dernière fois… Papa et maman n'arrêtent pas de me seriner en disant qu'il faut absolument que je profite de ma dernière année (_NDS : Ta mère voulait certainement dire par là qu'il fallait absolument que tu relises une dernière fois tous les livres de la bibliothèque, ou que tu demandes un autographe à Mrs Pince)_. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est la perspective de ne plus y croiser Alexander _(NDS : Rosie. Tu avais rompu avec lui. Alors ce n'était PLUS la peine d'en PARLER)_.

**29 août 2023**

Cher Journal… Aujourd'hui je suis allée acheter mes affaires pour la rentrée sur le chemin de Traverse… Pour la DERNIERE FOIS _(NDS : Bon eh, la sentimentalité nostalgique ça va deux minutes)_. J'y suis allée avec Albus, Hugo et Lily. Maman et tante Ginny nous avaient donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur en fin de journée, et nous avons passé tout l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues… J'ai retrouvé Mary chez Fleury & Bott, mais pas Césaria qui, bien évidemment, a préféré faire ses courses avec Scorpius… _(NDS : Une vraie plaie, Rosie ! Pour être honnête, je déteste faire les courses. Et Césaria… Par Merlin ! Elle est restée UNE HEURE ET DEMIE chez Mme Guipure ! MME GUIPURE ! Qui a ABSOLUMENT tenu à prendre mes mesures parce que j'avais l'air un peu à l'étroit dans ma robe et que « Allons donc Mr Malfoy, il faudrait penser à acheter de nouvelles tenues ! J'ai là une couleur qui vous irait à ravir ! Vous ne voulez pas essayer ? Ce myosotis est d'un effet si charmant » ! Non mais franchement ! Le myosotis ne me sied absolument pas au teint !)._

PS : Albus s'est acheté un crapaud _(NDS : Il aurait mieux fait de s'acheter un cercueil parce qu'il a bien failli mourir de ma main pour ce coup là)_.

**1****er**** septembre 2023**

Dernière rentrée à Poudlard ! _(NDS : Tu vas faire ce décompte à chaque « évènement » de l'année ? Dernier tarte à la mélasse que je mange ? Dernière potion que je fais ? Dernier livre que j'emprunte ? Dernier sourire séduisant que Scorpius Malfoy me décoche alors qu'il est en train de manger son porridge ?)_

J'ai découvert aujourd'hui quel serait mon homologue : je m'en étais doutée ! C'est ce Serdaigle un peu vieillot, Charles Flinch-Fletchey _(NDS : Vieillot ? C'est un euphémisme ! Un soir il est venu patrouiller près de notre salle commune et il se promenait en pyjama ECOSSAIS ! A croire que c'est le fils caché de McGonagall)_. Heureusement il m'est assez sympathique (_NDS : Comment ça ??)_. J'avais un peu peur qu'on ne choisisse Billy Stavinsky, qui est vraiment prétentieux (_NDS : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Un jour il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait plus beau que moi. Un comble !)_.

Dans le train, Scorpius s'est installé dans notre wagon (Césaria oblige). Il a encore grandi ! A croire qu'il a du sang de géant dans les veines ! _(NDS : …Mais !… je ne te permets pas ! Je… ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS DE DIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES)_ Et comme Albus n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser avec son crapaud, à qui il n'avait pas encore donné de nom définitif, j'ai réalisé que ce dernier était de la même couleur que l'écusson de Serpentard ! Et c'est ainsi que le crapaud d'Albus a pris officiellement le nom de SCORPIUS !_ (NDS : CE N'ETAIT PAS DRÔLE DU TOUT) _Malfoy a rougi horriblement, il était vexé comme un pou ! C'était tordant…

**20 septembre 2023**

Il semble qu'il y'ait du gaz dans la potion entre Césaria et Scorpius… _(NDS : Ces points de suspension, c'est de la jubilation cachée pas vrai ? Avoue que tu es contente !)_

**25 septembre 2023**

Par Merlin, qu'ils rompent ! Je n'en peux plus ! _(NDS : HAHA !! Incapable de supporter de me voir avec une autre fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ça y'est, je danse pour de bon. Oh yeah ! Oh yeah ! Je suis le plus beau ! Oh yeah ! Rose Weasley est amoureuse de moi ! Tadatadada !)_ Césaria n'arrête pas de géééémir, de le critiquer et de nous répéter le MOINDRE détail de leurs disputes ! « Scorpius a critiqué ma coiffure ! », « Scorpius a dit que les gallois ennuyaient le monde avec leurs noms à rallonge ! » _(NDS : Attends tu as déjà essayé de PRONONCER le nom de son village ?)_, « De toute façon, il est vraiment trop prétentieux ! », « Et puis vous avez vu le soin qu'il accorde à ses cheveux ? » _(NDS : Je ne passe que deux heures devant la glace. Je ne vois pas où est le problème, n'importe qui en ferait autant avec une telle merveille sur la tête. Toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, Rosie)_, « Il est vraiment trop maigre, quand il me prend dans ses bras j'ai l'impression d'étreindre un balai de Quidditch ! » _(NDS : Elle a dit ça ??????? Je croyais qu'elle préférait les garçons aux abdominaux discrets ! C'est ce qu'elle m'a DIT !)_, « Et son nez est vraiment trop pointu, à chaque fois qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser j'ai l'impression qu'il va me crever les yeux » _(NDS : EH BIEN C'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE DE CE PAS POUR LA PEINE !)_.

RENDEZ-MOI MA TRANQUILITE !

**8 octobre 2023**

Après la pluie, le beau temps. Césaria est de nouveau folle amoureuse de Scorpius. Quelle poire ! _(NDS : Arrête un peu avec cette jalousie maladive Rosie, c'est embarrassant… héhéhé)_

**16 octobre 2023**

Je crois sincèrement que Mary et moi allons la tuer. Même quand Malfoy est avec ses amis, c'est comme si on l'avait avec nous. Elle n'a que son nom à la bouche… En se couchant elle dit à voix haute « Bonne nuit Scorpius » d'un ton acidulé qui me donne envie de la gifler : c'est usant à la fin ! _(NDS : Des filles qui se donnent des gifles ? Oh oui J'ADORE ÇA !) _Il dort à des lieues de notre salle commune, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait l'entendre.

**23 octobre 2023**

Cher Journal, je crois vraiment que Lily me cache quelque chose. On s'est toujours tout dit, toutes les deux _(NDS : Ah vraiment ?… Intéressant… Très intéressant… Je vais enfin savoir qui de Pimbleton et moi embrasse le mieux ! Bien que je n'aie aucun doute sur la réponse, cela va de soi)_, mais là elle évite de se retrouver toute seule avec moi… Ça fait bien quelques semaines que ça dure !

**19 novembre 2023**

Cher Journal, j'ai enfin découvert ce que Lily me cachait ! Elle s'est présentée aux sélections de Quidditch… Et c'est elle la nouvelle poursuiveuse… Elle a fait jurer le silence à tout le monde parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que JE sois au courant, sous prétexte que j'allais mal le prendre.

Il est vrai qu'attendre le premier match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle était tout à fait opportun…_ (NDS : HAHAHA !)_

Je ne suis pas jalouse. Juste déçue qu'elle me l'ait caché. _(NDS : Ben voyons !)_

**21 novembre 2023**

Ce sale CANCRELAT de Malfoy _(NDS : Toi-même !) _n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi parce que je suis la seule de la famille à ne pas être dans l'équipe de Quidditch _(NDS : Hinhinhin… haha, dur hein ?)_. Un jour, je vais l'assommer. Et je lui lancerai tellement de maléfices que sa mère ELLE-MEME ne le reconnaîtra pas ! _(NDS : … Tu n'oserais pas, quand même… Si ? Non hein ? Non, parce que tu es très douée en Sortilèges. Et puis… Non mais je t'embête beaucoup moins maintenant, il faut être gentille avec ce brave petit Scorpius Malfoy, qui est beau et qui tient à le rester)_

**6 novembre 2023**

J'ai eu Optimal en Potions ! Par contre, Mary a eu un D… _(NDS : Quand je disais qu'elle était bête !)_ Et Malfoy, un P !_ (NDS : Tout le monde peut se tromper) (Et puis arrête hein, ce n'est pas très Gryffondor de fanfaronner comme ça)_

**14 décembre 2023**

Cher Journal, je suis furieuse ! Une bande de quatrième année a cru très drôle d'ensorceler les livres de la bibliothèque pour qu'ils se mettent à chanter des cantiques de Noël lorsqu'on les ouvre _(NDS : C'est moi qui ai soufflé l'idée à Mark Zabini. Marrant non ?)_ ! C'est un COMBLE ! Croient-ils SERIEUSEMENT que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'inverser le sortilège alors que j'ai mes ASPICS à préparer ? Pour la peine, je leur ai enlevé cinquante points chacun. Et j'ai failli me faire étriper par Malfoy parce que Serpentard est à présent en queue de classement _(NDS : Cette année là a été marquée la plus GROSSE défaite de Serpentard dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis CINQUANTE ANS. Tu n'as pas honte ? Pour ma dernière année à Poudlard ! Et évidemment, on se demande QUI a gagné, bien sûr. Saleté de Gryffondors !)_. Est-ce ma faute si tous les cancres fauteurs de trouble sont tous envoyés à Serpentard ?

**19 décembre 2023**

Cher Journal, Scorpius Malfoy est vraiment un horrible idiot égoïste ! _(NDS : Mais ! Mais… Non ! C'est pas vrai, tu dis n'importe quoi. Il faut absolument que je réfute point par point :_

_1) « Horrible » : Rosie. Soyons sérieux._

_2) « Idiot » : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un Piètre en Potion (d'ailleurs, tu remarqueras que __**P**__otion commence par un __**P**__, donc c'est tout à fait logique d'avoir cette note là dans cette matière-ci. C'est toi qui ne joue pas le jeu ! Et puis regarde : j'ai eu __**A**__ en __**A**__rithmancie à mes __**A**__SPICS ! Quel être logique je suis ! Tu devrais m'applaudir) que je suis idiot. Au contraire. A-u c-o-n-t-r-a-i-r-e._

_3) « Egoïste » : tu as TOUT FAUX ! Je pense toujours aux autres. Exemple simple : ce matin, je me suis dit que j'allais sans doute te croiser. J'ai mis une robe bleue rebrodée d'or parce que je SAIS que tu AIMES cette couleur ! DONC : je pense aux autres ! A leur bien être ! N'importe qui pourrait témoigner en ma faveur, de toute façon. Autre exemple, tiens : j'insulte régulièrement Pimbleton en ta présence. Est-ce que c'est parce que la seule mention de son nom m'insupporte ? Noon : c'est parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas un bon parti pour toi et en l'insultant je m'efforce ainsi d'éviter que tout sentiment chaleureux à son égard prenne corps en toi._

_Et après ça, OSE dire que je suis égoïste ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi le dis-tu ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Et pourquoi tu m'insultes, d'abord ? Je t'insulte, moi peut-être ? Oui bon d'accord, j'ai dit à mon père il y'a peu –hier– que tu n'étais qu'une sale petite harpie haineuse. Mais c'est parce que tu m'as envoyé un sort d'Eruption dans la figure sans raison aucune !)_

Il a rompu avec Césaria ! Oui ! Mais il ne s'est pas contenté de rompre avec elle, non : il a fallu qu'il le fasse devant toute la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner ! Comme si la pauvre avait besoin de se faire humilier en public ! _(NDS : Je ne vois pas ce qui est égoïste là-dedans. Au contraire ! Comme ça, tout le monde était au courant D'UN COUP. Même les professeurs. Au moins personne n'a dû se poser de questions et se demander quelle était la part de vérité dans ce qu'Un Tel ou Une Telle lui racontait. J'ai agi clairement, proprement. J'ai EVITE les ragots. Non vraiment, je te trouve injuste !)_ Et maintenant la pauvre est dévastée. Quel petit magouilleur insensible ! Et dire que je commençais à l'apprécier ! Dire que… Ha ! C'est vraiment un sale bonhomme _(NDS : Ce que tu peux être… insultante !)_. Il n'a même pas pensé une seconde à la peine qu'elle pourrait avoir _(NDS : … Non, en effet. Je ne peux pas penser à tout, tout de même !)_.

**25 décembre 2023**

Cher Journal, Césaria a passé le réveillon à pleurnicher sur son lit. Quand elle parle, elle hoquète entre chaque mot.

Et elle nous rejoue sans cesse sa scène de rupture. Alors que nous y étions, nous aussi.

Ma compassion commence à avoir des limites. En plus, ça fait une semaine qu'elle m'empêche de dormir _(NDS : Et pourquoi tu ne lui enlèves pas cinquante points à elle, hein ? Pff ! On voit tout de suite le favoritisme !)_.

Je déteste Malfoy de nous faire subir une telle épreuve… _(NDS : Quoi ?? Tu préfèrerais que je sois toujours avec elle, peut-être ? Que je l'aie épousée ? Qu'elle porte mes enfants ? C'est ÇA que tu veux ? Insensible ! Tu ne penses pas à tes intérêts !)_

**7 janvier 2024**

Cher Journal, dans une semaine c'est le match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Même si je passe toutes mes heures de libre à réviser j'irai, pour soutenir ma maison _(NDS : Quelle grandeur d'âme. Et il te faut quoi pour venir ME soutenir quand je joue, hein ? Non parce que j'ai fait une liste, Rosie –sans commentaire–, et sur les DOUZE MATCHS de la saison, tu en as vu UN SEUL. A la télévision ! Je trouve ça injuste. On est amis après tout ! Plus, même ! Un jour. Bref. Enfin sois gentille, bon sang. Je joue moins bien quand tu n'es pas là. Je n'ai personne à impressionner. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il faut que j'efface cette phrase gnangnan ! Vite, ma baguette. Crotte de hibou ! OU est ma baguette ? Sapristi ! Ahhhh la voilà. Elle était… en sécurité, quelque part. Alooors… Zut, ça ne s'efface pas. Quoi ? C'est de l'encre indélébile ou quoi ? Bon, je vais regarder sur l'encri… QUOI ? C'EST de l'encre indélébile ! Mais… Mais non ! Mais… Comment je vais effacer ce que j'ai écrit sur ma main ? Et le petit dessin coquin que j'ai fait sur la couverture de l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Par les porte-jarretelles de Merlin !… Bon, je vais raturer)_

« Bonne » nouvelle, au fait : Césaria reprend du poil de la bête et a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Albus… _(NDS : Quand on ne peut avoir l'excellence, on se rabat sur des marchandises de second rayon, c'est bien connu. Hinhinhin, ça tu pourras le dire à Albus)_ Je ne sais pas si elle espère rendre Malfoy jaloux ou si elle souhaite ainsi éradiquer ses sentiments pour lui, mais au moins je dors beaucoup mieux depuis quelque temps. Quant à Albus… bizarrement, il a tenu à emprunter la Carte des Maraudeurs à Lily afin d'éviter qu'une Gryffondor éperdue d'amour ne lui coure après… _(NDS : Oh ! Je crie à l'injustice ! Quand j'ai voulu faire pareil vis-à-vis de Bertha elle a refusé !)_

**15 janvier 2024**

Cher Journal, quel match… Serré, déjà, puisque Gryffondor n'a gagné qu'avec dix points d'avance et que Serpentard reste en deuxième place dans le championnat, mais surtout… tendu. Les Serpentards sont très nerveux cette année après tout, ils ont encore dû changer de capitaine vu qu'Alexander n'est plus à Poudlard _(NDS : Pas une grande perte. Après tout… QUI le remplace ? Hein ?)_, et leur Gardien ne pouvait pas jouer parce qu'il s'était blessé durant un entraînement (_NDS : Warrington. Deux mots : gros-lourdaud. Il a voulu faire une farce à un des batteurs en lui tapant dans le dos. Il s'est pris une batte dans la tête. Traumatisme crânien. Gros LOURDAUD)_. Bref. Toujours est-il que quand ils ont vu au début que Gryffondor prenait l'avantage avec 70 à 0, ils sont devenus un peu… _(NDS : *totalement)_ hargneux.

Pavlov, un des poursuiveurs qui s'occupait en même temps de surveiller les buts, a délibérément foncé dans le balai de Roxanne. Heureusement elle l'a évité avec une Chandelle (très bien exécutée) (_NDS : Tu as déjà vu MA manière de faire ? Epoustouflant)_. Après ça, Dawson, un des batteurs, n'a pas arrêté d'envoyer ses Cognards sur Lily. Elle s'en est bien sortie la majeure partie du temps mais plusieurs fois elle a été à deux doigts d'être désarçonnée _(NDS : Weasley. Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore écrit que c'était MOI le nouveau capitaine ? Pourquoi mon nom n'apparaît pas dans ton histoire débile ? Hein ?)_. L'autre batteur, Stevenson, avait décidé de mettre Hugo hors de nuire pour de bon. Il a quand même réussi à lui démolir l'arcade sourcilière ! Mrs Pomfresh a arrangé ça d'un coup de baguette à la fin du match mais quand maman va apprendre ça je me demande si elle ne va pas interdire à Hugo de retoucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à son balai…

A un moment, la situation est devenue vraiment critique : notre propre gardien s'est fait littéralement assommer par un Cognard et après ça les Serpentards ont enchaîné les buts. C'était écœurant _(NDS : Ça faisait chaud au cœur_). On en était à 70 à 230 quand le Vif d'Or s'est fait repérer (_NDS : Par moi ! Ha mais ! Un peu de précision !)_ : l'horreur ! Si Serpentard s'en emparait, nous étions littéralement écrasés mais si c'était Gryffondor qui l'attrapait dès cet instant, on perdait. Il fallait absolument remettre au moins un but. C'est là que Lily a pris la relève. Par deux fois elle a réussi à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet et quand Albus a pris le Vif d'Or, on gagnait de 240 à 230 ! _(NDS : Merveilleux…) _Bilan du match ? Un gardien hors jeu, un batteur au visage couvert de sang, une Roxanne au poignet foulé et une Lily euphorique. Pour son premier match, elle s'est rudement bien débrouillé _(NDS : Hm… un peu d'amertume là, non ?)_.

_(NDS : JE RÊVE ! MON NOM N'APPARAÎT NULLE PART ! JE TE DETESTE ROSE WEASLEY ! ESPECE D'EGOÏSTE SANS CŒUR !)_

**17 janvier 2024**

Cher Journal, je crois que Scorpius Malfoy est définitivement entré dans la catégorie « Héros » aux yeux de tous les Gryffondors _(NDS : Hein ? Quoi ? BEURK mais ça ne va pas la tête, tu veux me faire vomir ?!)_. Je dois l'admettre, son geste d'aujourd'hui change la donne (_NDS : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Encore un truc brillant je parie. Est-ce que c'est ce jour là où j'ai battu le Calmar Géant à la course ? Non, j'ai lancé cette rumeur après avoir quitté Poudlard… Heu non je plaisante là hein, ha, ha… c'est vraiment arrivé bien sûr. 100% véridique. C'était pendant la nuit et… Bon, je me suis fait avoir. Très bien. C'est pas vrai, j'ai tout inventé. Hmf)_. Que je t'explique la situation : Lily est devenue une joueuse de Quidditch très populaire auprès des Gryffondors, d'un seul coup. Et très impopulaire auprès des Serpentards. Enfin pas tous, bien sûr, mais quelques élèves étaient vraiment très euh… remontés (_NDS : Ha. Je vois ce que j'ai fait. Bon. C'était héroïque alors d'accord, j'accepte les honneurs que tu vas me rendre)_. Aujourd'hui donc, en revenant du dîner, Warrington et quelques autres ont décidé de se venger. Oh, pas forcément très méchamment, du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit mais bon… Malfoy passait par là et il a essayé de s'interposer. Selon Lily, il a enrayé un maléfice du Saucisson avec un Protego et un Impedimenta bien placé _(NDS : … Haa… Continue Rosie, continue)_. A ce moment là, le professeur Longdubat est arrivé et a mis un terme à tout ça _(NDS : Quoi, Lily s'est cantonnée à CETTE version ? Pas de Rictusempra magistralement stoppé, pas de résistance incroyable à l'Endoloris ? Elle t'a juste raconté ÇA ? Alors là… Je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à plus de fantaisie de sa part)_. Il a enlevé 40 points à chacun des Serpentards qui avaient attaqué Lily, et en a donné 20 à Scorpius pour s'être interposé _(NDS : SEULEMENT 20 points. Alors que je suis HEROÏQUEMENT intervenu. Au péril de ma vie. Si je ne détestais pas cette horrible maison, j'aurais dit que j'aurais eu ma place à Gryffondor, vu la bravoure dont j'ai fait preuve) (Hmmm d'ailleurs si j'y avais été, peut-être que tu m'aurais mieux considéré ? Tss ! Espèce de ségrégationniste !)_. Et voilà l'histoire… Maintenant, « tout le monde aime Scorpius ». Incroyable ! Quand il sortait avec Césaria, personne n'a vraiment fait preuve d'animosité à son égard _(NDS : HEINNNN quoi ? Et James qui me regardait d'un méfiant ? Et Roxanne qui a demandé à ton frère de m'envoyer un Cognard dans la figure ? Et TON FRERE, justement, qui me suivait partout parce que ton père lui avait ordonné de te protéger ? Et… Et toi ! Qui soupirait à fendre l'âme dès que j'ouvrais la bouche ? Je l'ai mal vécu Rosie, très mal vécu. Oui. TRES, très mal vécu. Viens me faire un câlin maintenant. Tout de suite)_ mais maintenant chacun se fait un devoir de le saluer quand il traverse les couloirs… _(NDS : Cette notoriété ! C'est la même chose au travail, tout le monde veut un autographe… Que veux-tu ! Ce magnétisme animal et ce charisme fondu en une seule personne –la mienne–, ça a toujours suscité des émeutes) _Je trouve ça stupide _(NDS : Eh ça y'est. Rose Weasley met tout par terre)_. Mais bon, je lui suis reconnaissante de ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, après tout _(NDS : Si « mauvais bougre » est le synonyme de « jeune homme fougueux, séduisant et viril », je suis d'accord. Sinon, je… euh… je ne me marierai pas avec toi, et tu seras bien attrapée !)_.

**19 janvier 2024**

C'est l'anniversaire d'Alexander aujourd'hui… Je me demande si je dois lui envoyer un mot… _(NDS : NON)_ J'ai demandé son avis à Césaria qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas _(NDS : Je savais bien que je ne sortais qu'avec des filles intelligentes !)_ mais Mary a dit que je pouvais si j'en avais envie _(NDS : Et voilà pourquoi je ne suis jamais sortie avec ELLE)_. J'hésite !… Ça me fait de la peine de ne plus pouvoir lui parler _(NDS : Si tu veux je t'achèterai un troll en peluche, il aura autant de répartie et en plus il ne sentira pas mauvais)_. Quand je l'ai dit à Albus il m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre (_NDS : Ce brave Albus ! Lui aussi je vais l'embrasser dès que je le croise !) (Sur la joue, bien sûr)_. Très spirituel, vraiment. Surtout qu'après il a ajouté qu'il valait mieux que je me cantonne à Gryffondor _(NDS : Bon, pas d'embrassade pour Albus. Sale petit cafard !) _pour que ce soit plus pratique pour lui d'examiner mes allées et venues _(NDS : Fouineur !)_. Quel fouineur ! _(NDS : Oooh Rosie ! Regarde-moi cette communion d'esprit ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre : les mêmes insultes nous viennent à la bouche. Quel couple uni nous ferions !)_

PS : Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Mary se promener avec quelqu'un dans le parc… Je me demande qui c'est, elle ne m'en a pas parlé _(NDS : Tu sais, moi aussi je m'abstiendrais de t'en parler si je sortais avec le sosie de Slughorn) (Et ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, que cela soit bien clair. Quoique Bertha… Enfin non, je ne suis pas sorti avec Bertha, bien entendu)_

**14 février 2024**

Je suis célibataire _(NDS : Moi aussi ! On s'appelle ?)_. Ça me déprime… Césaria a réussi à traîner Albus avec elle chez Mme Piédodu et Mary voit son « petit-ami mystère ». J'ai essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais elle n'a fait que rougir comme une tomate en se cachant le visage _(NDS : Pitoyable)_. Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de Malfoy _(NDS : PAS FOLLE ????)_. Après tout, malgré sa rupture avec Césaria, il vient régulièrement nous parler _(NDS : TE parler)_ et Mary est beaucoup plus à l'aise en sa présence _(NDS : Tu veux dire qu'elle a réussi à prononcer mon prénom sans devenir aussi écarlate qu'un derrière de Purprifey ?)_. Ça me vexe qu'elle ne me cache la vérité. Elle ne me fait pas confiance ? _(NDS : Non. Elle a HONTE)_ Je suis sûre qu'elle a peur que je la juge parce que je le critique souvent _(NDS : QUOI ? Et moi qui étais devenu aussi doux et gentil qu'un agneau… Quelle cruauté, Rosie, quelle insensibilité…)_. Mais sa nouvelle popularité m'exaspère ! Hier encore à la bibliothèque, il y'avait toute une bande de cinquième années de Poufsouffle qui nous espionnaient en se cachant derrière les rayonnages. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer ! _(NDS : Peut-être que c'était à cause de ta coiffure. HAHAHAHA)_ Et puis il y'a aussi ce que Bertha m'a raconté à son sujet, l'autre jour _(NDS : Et nous y voilà ! L'autre grue rapplique et tu la crois ! Elle crevait d'amour pour moi et voulait écarter toutes ses rivales, c'est pourtant visible comme le dard au milieu d'un Scrout !)_. Apparemment, il a payé le capitaine de Serpentard pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en deuxième année _(NDS : ELLE TE LA DIT ????? Par Salazar, je vais la TUER !)_ et durant toute la cinquième année il a forcé David Fitzpatrick à faire ses devoirs de Métamorphose _(NDS : Mets toi à ma place ! Il avait déjà un faible pour moi et McGonagall m'avait mis un Piètre, il fallait bien que je remonte la pente à ma manière !)_. Et la raison pour laquelle il aurait défendu Lily tiendrait surtout du fait qu'il en voulait à Warrington parce qu'il a changé la couleur de ses robes (_NDS : EN ROSE VIF, Rosie ! ROSE VIF ! J'ai failli entrer habillé comme ça dans la GRANDE SALLE !) (En rose VIF tout de même ! C'est bien la pire couleur qui existe ça, non ? Enfin ne le prends pas pour toi bien sûr. Toi eh bien… tu as un prénom… champêtre. Oui, voilà. Mais la COULEUR rose est affreuse !)_.

_(NDS : Et puis je suis quand même un héros. J'ai vengé mon honneur en même temps, c'est tout)_

Je vais éviter de penser à Alexander et aller à la bibliothèque, ça me changera les idées _(NDS : Ouhh c'est vrai, croiser le regard de Mrs Pince, entrer dans la Réserve avec tous ces livres interdits… Ça décoiffe !)_.

**6 mars 2024**

Cher Journal ! Mary s'est enfin décidée à me présenter son petit-ami _(NDS : Ça m'étonne que tu sois restée en vie après ça. Voir Stevens de près, ça fait toujours un choc)_ ! Ce n'est pas Malfoy, c'est BOBBY STEVENS ! Bobby ! Comme j'ai pu être bête, il était assis juste derrière nous pendant le match de Quidditch et ce jour là Mary était d'excellente humeur !

Je suis si heureuse pour elle. Malfoy ne lui aurait vraiment pas convenu _(NDS : Hé ! Je conviens à TOUT LE MONDE. Même à toi, quoique tu en dises)_, il est bien trop puéril _(NDS : Pour la dernière fois Rosie, tu as tout faux. Je ne me moque pas gratuitement, je fais ça par REALISME. Honnêteté intellectuelle, je t'assure !)_. Et puis, Bobby est si gentil _(NDS : Et si laid)_.

**15 avril 2024**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui le professeur Longdubat nous a pris chacun à part pour discuter à propos de notre avenir, en tant que directeur de Gryffondor. Je lui ai expliqué combien j'étais perplexe et il a été adorable ! Il m'a dit que le professeur Wimberthey ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de mes capacités en Potions, et que j'étais l'élève préférée du professeur Flitwick _(NDS : Ce favoritisme ! C'est DEGOUTANT) _qui était sûr que je m'en tirerais avec Optimal aux ASPICS –dans sa matière _(NDS : Gagné. Pff. Déprimant)_. Selon lui, je disposerais des qualités propres à un Médicomage. Ça n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête, maintenant _(NDS : Tu es si influençable !… Hum… Tu sais, quelqu'un m'a dit que toi et moi formerions un couple merveilleux)_. Je vais envoyer une lettre à papa et maman pour leur demander leur avis.

**2 mai 2024**

Cher Journal, Bertha m'a dit que Malfoy avait un Elfe de Maison et qu'il ne le laissait s'habiller qu'avec un torchon de vaisselle. Je suis perplexe _(NDS : Moi pas. Une vraie malfaisante cette mégère !) _: comment Bertha sait-elle ça ?_ (NDS : Hm. Tu ne veux pas savoir)_ Mais en tout cas, ça me révolte ! _(NDS : C'est un très joli torchon tu sais, il n'a pas à s'en plaindre !) _J'ai bien envie d'aller lui dire ma façon de penser.

**5 mai 2024**

Cher Journal, j'ai coincé Malfoy au détour d'un couloir _(NDS : J'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment)_. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer posément pourquoi il devait laisser son Elfe disposer de vêtements décents et il m'a rit au nez. Je le méprise ! _(NDS : Elles disent toutes ça, Rosie. Au fond, ça traduit du désir. Si, je t'assure. S-e-x-u-e-l. SI. C'est écrit dans m-… dans le Manuel d'Albus pour comprendre les filles. C'est pour ça Rosie, je ne lâche pas l'affaire)_

PS : Papa a dit que je ferai une Médicomage fabuleuse. Et maman a dit que ça serait très utile parce que la dernière fois que papa a cuisiné, elle a failli mourir d'intoxication alimentaire _(NDS : Mon père à moi il sait faire des salades de potiron d'abord !)_.

**10 mai 2024**

Cher Journal, je ne lâcherai pas Scorpius Malfoy tant qu'il ne donnera pas d'habits convenables à son Elfe. J'en fais le vœu officiel, aujourd'hui, le 10 mai 2024 _(NDS : … Tu ne t'es pas mise à me suivre parce que tu aimais ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?!)_, dans la salle de bain des Préfets de Poudlard, en face du tableau de cette idiote de sirène qui glousse comme une gourgandine parce que j'ai parlé à voix haute et qu'apparemment elle aime bien Malfoy _(NDS : C'est vrai ?? Héhé…)_.

Comment ça se fait qu'elle le connaisse, d'abord ? Il n'est même pas préfet ! _(NDS : Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit à un peu de confort moi aussi, non ? J'ai la peau fragile, j'ai besoin de sels de bains spéciaux) _HAAA ce Malfoy ! Il ne respecte JAMAIS les règles ! C'est insupportable ! _(NDS : Là encore Rosie, je suis sûûûr qu'au fond ce n'était pas de l'énervement qui t'agitait. J'y verrais presque une déclaration d'amour)_ Je suis certaine qu'il vient là parce que MONSIEUR a un égo si grand qu'il a besoin de TOUTE LA BAIGNOIRE pour le contenir ! _(NDS : Et là, ce n'est pas VRAIMENT de mon égo que tu parles, je me trompe ? J'ai toujours été doué pour décrypter les métaphores, tu sais, ne crois pas me tromper)._

_(NDS : Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée d'écrire son journal intime dans une salle de bain ? Tu… ohhhh tu étais toute nue ???)_

**14 mai 2024**

Vu que Malfoy révise aussi pour les ASPICS d'Arithmancie, j'ai fait mine de lui demander son avis sur un problème à résoudre. Il m'a expliqué tout un long raisonnement sinueux (qui était faux) _(NDS : … J'ai fait exprès de me tromper d'abord ! C'était… pour te faire plaisir ! Parfaitement !)_. Comme il s'emmêlait totalement les pinceaux, j'ai proposé de faire une pause et je me suis mise à lui parler de Dobby, du fait qu'il s'est sacrifié pour oncle Harry parce que ce dernier a toujours fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard et que c'était ça qui avait vraiment créé un lien entre eux, pas un vulgaire bout de tissu. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _(NDS : Un truc brillant j'imagine)_ Que si Dobby s'était sacrifié pour Harry, c'était parce que c'était un mâle, et que les mâles sont naturellement plus braves que les femelles ! _(NDS : Encore une fois j'avais tout bon : un truc BRILLANT !) _Au début j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait. Mais non ! Bertha avait raison de dire que ce n'était qu'un macho primaire _(NDS : Ne la mêle pas à nos disputes, Rosie ! Et tant qu'on y'est, ne t'avise pas à parler de ta mère, ça n'arrangera rien !)_. Quand il a vu la tête que je faisais il a essayé de se rattraper en disant qu'il disait ça à propos des Elfes mais que pour les êtres humains c'était différent _(NDS : Aaah eh bien tu vois, je dis des choses sensées !)_. Quel monstre il peut être, parfois ! Pourquoi les Elfes ne fonctionneraient-ils pas comme les ETRES-HUMAINS ?? (_NDS : Ben… c'est qu'ils sont moches, eux…) (OH PAR SALAZAR, je viens de comprendre. Tu as raison, je n'étais pas logique… : PIMBLETON AUSSI EST UN ETRE-HUMAIN !)_

**19 mai 2024**

J'ai fait une compilation sur les Elfes de Maison avec quelques livres de la bibliothèque et des papiers que maman m'a envoyés. Je l'ai donnée à Scorpius et il m'a juré qu'il allait la lire _(NDS : Ahem. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « Promesse de Serpentard vaut moins cher qu'un têtard »)_ ! Je progresse, je suis contente de moi.

**24 mai 2024**

J'ai demandé à Scorpius s'il avait fini mon livre mais il m'a dit qu'il consacrait son week-end à la révision des ASPICS. Je comprends tout à fait ça… Ça fait quarante-huit heures que je n'ai pas dormi parce que j'essayais de préparer du Véritasérum, qui nécessite d'ajouter des ingrédients toutes les deux heures et que je me suis dit que ce serait plus efficace de réviser en attendant que **(Une grosse tâche d'encre macule la page)**.

**Nuit du 24 mai au 25 mai 2024**

Cher Journal, je me suis endormie sur toi ! _(NDS : Rhaaaa j'ai toujours VOULU en être un, journal intime. Sigh. Tu sais, il ne te mérite pas celui-là. Moi je suis mieux. Je sais garder les secrets. La prochaine fois, endors-toi sur moi, tu verras la différence)_

**1****er**** juin 2024**

Je tanne Scorpius pour savoir s'il a lu ma compilation mais il ne l'a pas encore finie. J'espère que ce sera bientôt le cas, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir s'il a changé d'avis ! _(NDS : Rosie. Soyons honnêtes. Je n'ai JAMAIS ouvert cette compilation : à Poudlard elle m'a servi plusieurs fois à assommer Thomas O'Brian, et maintenant elle cale mon boîtier à Cognards. Ce n'est PLUS LA PEINE DE M'EN PARLER ! Ni de m'envoyer régulièrement quelques suppléments par hibou)_

**6 juin 2024**

Cher Journal, je viens de passer ma dernière épreuve écrite d'ASPIC. J'ai si peur d'avoir raté ! Oh par Merlin, il faut que j'aie au moins Effort Exceptionnel en Botanique sinon je ne pourrai pas prendre la spécialité « Soins par potion » à l'Ecole préparatoire de Médicomagie ! _(NDS : Ce qui serait une véritable petite tragédie…)_

**12 juin 2024**

Aujourd'hui j'ai reparlé avec Scorpius de l'épreuve d'Arithmancie et il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée « aussi simple que la notice d'utilisation d'un balai »… Oh non, je suis sûre qu'il aura une meilleure note que moi ! _(NDS : Ce qui explique que tu ais explosé d'un rire nerveux suraigu et insupportable quand je t'ai dit que j'avais eu D et que c'était ma meilleure note de l'année)_

**15 juin 2024**

Cher Journal, Césaria vient de me demander de l'aider à sortir avec Albus _(NDS : Septimus Dippet, MOI, Albus Potter. Non mais franchement, il n'y a pas photo hein ? Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est moi le plus beau des trois ?)_. Par Merlin, elle ne pourrait pas penser aux épreuves pratiques de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?! Surtout qu'Albus n'est pas du tout attiré par elle. Au contraire, il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards paniqués quand elle s'approche de lui _(NDS : Hahaha je vois très bien le tableau. J'ai vécu la même chose après notre rupture. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai donné des conseils à Albus pour l'éviter. C'est de là qu'est née notre ineffable amitié !… Et puis aussi parce qu'on a fait exploser un cerveau de mouton dans la figure de Warrington en Potion)_.

**20 juin 2024**

Cela fait deux jours que Scorpius essaye de convaincre Lily de lui donner « la chose qui lui a permis d'échapper à Rusard quand elle est rentrée à deux heures du matin de Pré-au-Lard, parce qu'il aurait vraiment besoin de pouvoir disparaître comme ça lui aussi ». J'ai essayé de démêler les fils de l'affaire et il s'avère que ma cousine s'amuse à courir les rues après le couvre-feu ! Et puis ça me met dans une position inconfortable : je suis Préfète-en-Chef, après tout !

Quand j'ai demandé à Scorpius comment il savait ça il a répondu d'un ton dégagé qu'il était allé faire un tour aux cuisines demander à manger aux Elfes de Maison : je crois que mon combat est perdu d'avance… _(NDS : N'exagère pas tout de même ! J'avais faim, il fallait bien que je mange ! Tu aurais préféré que je meure d'inanition plutôt que de fatiguer ces pauvres choses ?)_

N'empêche, j'ai demandé à Lily de se montrer plus discrète avec la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il ne faudrait pas que les gens apprennent son existence, ça créerait trop de problèmes. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas révélé le pot-aux-roses à Malfoy et qu'il l'avait juste vue disparaître dans un coin après que Miss Teigne les ait découvert (_NDS : Je confirme : elle m'a laissé à sa merci ! Tu te rends compte ! Ta cousine est une sale égoïste sans cœur –comme toi tiens : à cause d'elle j'ai été mis en retenue et j'ai dû nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui avait tout fait déborder !)_

N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi Malfoy aurait besoin de la Carte pour « disparaître »… Qu'est-ce qu'il magouille ? _(NDS : Je ne magouillais PAS ! J'essayais de trouver une solution miracle pour échapper à BERTHA qui me suivait comme mon ombre !)_

**22 juin 2024**

Cher Journal : à l'épreuve pratique de Métamorphose, Mary s'est trompé de formule et a transformé le nez de son examinateur en groin de cochon ! La pauvre… Heureusement, Bobby a su trouver les mots pour la consoler (_NDS : Moi je la plains surtout de s'être faite consoler par LUI. Pouah ! Je n'en voudrais même pas pour me laver les pieds)_.

**25 juin 2024**

Cher Journal, je suis en train de vivre mes derniers jours à Poudlard… Les épreuves pratiques sont terminées et je suis désormais en vacances avant l'heure… Je me sens curieusement désœuvrée. Aujourd'hui je suis allée à la Bibliothèque mais je n'avais pas de livre particulier à lire, ou de référence à vérifier _(NDS : La dépression te guette, fais gaffe)_.

Tous les élèves se prélassent au soleil dans le Parc. Il y'en a même qui tentent de se baigner dans le lac mais personnellement la perspective de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Calmar Géant me refroidit positivement _(NDS : Trouillarde ! Digne d'un Serpentard… Tu sais ce que ça signifie Rosie… La prochaine fois que je vais sur le chemin de Traverse, j'achète une bague de fiançailles)_. Avec Albus, Césaria, Mary, Bobby et Malfoy _(NDS : Voir mon nom côtoyer celui d'un être si laid me consterne. Je me sens nauséeux, tout d'un coup)_, nous avons fait un grand tour du château, pour dire au-revoir aux tableaux qui ont marqué notre scolarité. A ma grande surprise, Malfoy est en très bons termes avec Violette, l'amie de la Grosse Dame. Selon lui, ils ont eu un jour une très grande discussion sur le Whisky PurFeu_ (NDS : Nous étions tous les deux très éméchés. Ça créé des liens)_.

Je trouve ça bizarre de voir combien Malfoy s'est intégré à notre groupe, malgré sa rupture avec Césaria. J'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient été gênés en la présence l'un de l'autre, comme Alexander et moi _(NDS : Rien-à-voir-entre-Pimbleton-et-moi-parce-que-moi-je-suis-beau-et-lui-c'est-un-troll-et-zut-j'espèrais-que-tu-aurais-compris-depuis-le-temps !)_ mais ils s'accommodent tout à fait de leur présence respective. Peut-être qu'ils finiront par se remettre ensemble ! _(NDS : As-tu fini de vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Rosie ? Entre l'infâme Mary, Césaria la Glue Perpétuelle et Bertha la mocheté, tu es bien rosse !)_

**27 juin 2024**

Aujourd'hui, McGonagall a réuni les septièmes années dans la Grande Salle elle a fait un discours _(NDS : Je parie que tu as pleuré, espèce de bébé !)_. Certains de nos professeurs étaient là, et tous les fantômes étaient réunis _(NDS : Oui, et le Baron Sanglant n'arrêtait pas de faire cliqueter ses chaînes à côté de mes oreilles, c'était très gênant)_. Elle nous a félicité pour être arrivés à ce niveau d'études et nous a prié de toujours garder un souvenir ému de Poudlard qui a été notre seconde maison pendant sept ans _(NDS : Une petite larme ? Aller Rosie, avoue-le !)_. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête m'a tapoté l'épaule d'un air paternel et ça m'a littéralement glacé. S'il y'a bien une chose qui ne me manquera pas, c'est de traverser un fantôme par erreur ! _(NDS : Et moi donc ! Et encore, toi tu n'as pas eu le droit à une scène de ménage entre le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise dans TON dortoir !)_

PS : Quand j'ai croisé Scorpius après ça, je suis sûre que ses yeux étaient embués ! _(NDS : NOOOON c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas pleuré !) _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était sentimental ! _(NDS : Je ne le suis pas ! Je suis un dur de dur, un homme un vrai ! Ne me rabaisse pas au niveau de Bobby Stevens qui a larmoyé sur l'épaule de Mary, ou à celui d'Hagrid qui s'est mouché à six reprises pendant le discours !)_

**29 juin 2024**

C'est ma dernière nuit à Poudlard… Avec Albus et les filles nous avons décidé de ne pas dormir et de regarder le soleil se lever… _(NDS : QUOI ??? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ???? Je croyais que j'étais « très intégré à votre groupe » ! Ha mais je comprends, vous vous la jouez perso, bande de petits Gryffondors égoïstes ! Très bien, très bien ! La prochaine fois que je ferai une fête, eh bien je ne vous inviterai pas. AUCUN ! Pas même Albus, qui est mon colocataire. NIET)_

**30 juin 2024**

Cher Journal, ça y'est. J'ai fait mon dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express _(NDS : Et la réunion des anciens élèves à laquelle on est invités dans deux mois ? Tu comptes y'aller comment, à dos de Sombral peut-être ? Ou en transplanant alors que « tu sais bien qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Scorpius ! Je me tue à le répéter à Albus et Lily ! ». Eh bien non, tête de linotte, on peut y'aller en TRAIN ! C'est écrit sur l'invitation !)_.

Une nouvelle vie s'ouvre à moi _(NDS : ET J'EN FAIS PARTIE ! YAHOOOO !)_.

* * *

**Voilà, the end... ****Of Poudlard, bien sûr, pas de l'histoire. Encore quelques chapitres avant le point final décisif ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment (là on ne dirait plus que je suis aux Oscars mais sur un plateau télé… que voulez-vous !) (tenez pour la peine je continue sur ma lancée) avec nous en direct de ffnet ! Si vous voulez la suite, cliquez sur _Review this Chapter_. Si vous ne voulez pas la suite, envoyez-moi un mouchoir que je noie mon chagrin d'auteur frustré. A bientôt ? ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée du délais, mais concours oblige comme vous le savez. En tout cas je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui laissent une review à chaque fois. Merci beaucoup également aux lecteurs qui arrivent en cours de route et qui laissent une trace de leur passage !**

**Merci donc à Loufoca-granger, Shitema 94, DameLicorne, Nikita Lann, prettygirl973, Miss Vintage, Dillawyn, Aigue-Marine, Mat Haarp DC, Ero-Chikachu, Affreuses sisters, Dragolicious, Ex-aetera, LilyRow, Leto 33 et Ilea chahine. N'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse pour que je vous réponde si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ffnet.**

**Sans oublier une mention spéciale à NYChuck : ma vieille, merci d'avoir rédigé une aussi longue review ! Cela dit : non non, en aucun cas je ne me prends pour Rose Weasley (même si je n'ose imaginer ce que des volutes de vapeur feraient à MES cheveux… enfin) (qui plus est, j'avoue que le côté goinfre de Scorpius peut être relié à moi-même… mais ça s'arrête là).**

**D'ailleurs je vais faire ça dans les formes. Voilà un DISCLAIMER : OUI, chers lecteurs, je suis consciente que tout ce monde est celui de JKR, NON chers lecteurs, ce n'est pas moi, et OUI chers lecteurs, c'est une surprise n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bref, voilà le huitième chapitre. Chapitre de transition, certes, qui retrace le premier semestre de Rose après Poudlard. Mais je peux vous assurer que dans le prochain chapitre, les choses avanceront plus. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_CHAPITRE HUIT : PREMIER SEMESTRE A L'EPM_

_(NDS : EPM ? EPM ou EMP ? Enseignement pour les Parfaits Malfoy ? Ou Enseignement sur ton Malfoy Préféré ? Oh oui ça doit être ça !)_

**2 juillet 2024**

Cher Journal. J'ai peur. J'ai _vraiment_, vraiment peur _(NDS : De ne plus me revoir, c'est ça ? Oui, je comprends)_. Maman me certifie que j'ai toutes mes chances d'avoir les ASPICS que j'ai présentés et Papa m'a dit que si jamais je n'avais pas E en Potions, il ferait jouer ses contacts au Ministère pour que je puisse quand même présenter l'option de mon choix (_NDS : ROSIE ! Par la barbe de Salazar ! Ton père est un homme… sans honneur, malhonnête –et nauséabond ! C'est complètement IMMORAL. QUI ferait une chose pareille ? Pas moi en tout cas, je peux te l'assurer ! Non, vraiment. Tiens par exemple : ma carrière de Quidditch ne décolle pas. Je pourrais faire jouer des pistons ! Mais je suis un homme in-tè-gre moi ! Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de… de… d'envoyer un hibou à Miranda Pippers qui était en binôme avec moi dans les cours d'Astronomie pour lui demander si sa sœur est toujours mariée avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe de… Quelle équipe c'est déjà ? Les Dragons du Devonshire ou les Serpents de Southampton ? Par Merlin, il me semble bien que ce soit les Serpents de Southampton. Tu sais Rosie, j'ai toujours rêvé d'intégrer cette équipe là… Mais bon peu importe je reprends : je suis INTEGRE et je n'écrirai jamais à MIRANDA, même si elle me doit un service depuis que j'ai caché un Feufou Fuseboum dans les affaires de son ex petit-ami pour la venger –il est sortie avec sa meilleure amie dès le lendemain leur rupture, tu vois le genre ? Oui bon, il était à Serpentard après tout, et je trouve que les Serpentards devraient avoir l'autorisation de… enfin bref–, non je ne lui écrirai pas. J'en fais la promesse officielle)_, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment _(NDS : Moi ce qui m'aiderait, si tu veux TOUT SAVOIR, ce serait un petit coup de pouce de Miranda… Vraiment tout petit ! Mais… Enfin bref, je suis un homme de parole, évidemment, alors bon…) _sachant que Papa ne ferait jamais une telle chose _(NDS : Et puis zut ! Ce Feufou Fuseboum m'a brûlé les sourcils, j'estime que Miranda a une ENORME dette envers moi !)_.

**6 juillet 2024**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée chez les Potter et oncle Harry m'a dit que j'étais presque pire que maman quand j'attendais des résultats d'examen. J'imagine que jeter un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à James parce qu'il a osé parier avec Fred que je n'aurais pas la mention Optimal à tous mes ASPICS était un peu… excessif _(NDS : Oh tu trouves ?)_. Mais on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là _(NDS : Tu sais, Albus et moi avions parié là-dessus, nous aussi. Hahaha. C'est moi qui ai gagné et du coup Albus a dû porter sa robe de sorcier à la « mode écossaise » sur le Chemin de Traverse… Etrangement, il y'avait beaucoup de vent ce jour là. Héhé… Tu sais que j'ai eu Optimal en Sortilèges ?)_.

**17 juillet 2024**

Cher Journal, je vais passer quelques jours chez mes cousins O'Flaherty. Maman dit que c'est la meilleure façon de m'aérer l'esprit… _(NDS : Oui oui on connaît, l'Irlande, l'immensité verte, les mignons petits moutons, le parler rustique. Mais tu aurais aussi pu M'ECRIRE ! Et me rendre une petite visite ! Tu n'aurais pas perdu au change, tu sais : on a des moutons nous aussi, au Malfoy Manor ! Charmantes bêtes. D'ailleurs, le gigot de Noël était tendre à souhait !)_

**24 juillet 2024**

LA LETTRE N'EST TOUJOURS PAS ARRIVEE ! _(NDS : Baisse la température du chaudron, Rosie ! Les hiboux postaux étaient en grève, tout le monde était au courant ! J'ai mis six semaines à recevoir mon Aerodynamagic 1__ère__ classe –mon balais de course pour mon nouvel emploi. Une petite merveille, si tu veux tout savoir… A côté de lui, on aurait envie de servir de l'Eclair de Feu pour balayer les déchets, comme Alexander Pimbleton par exemple. Oups, ça m'a échappé, désolé… héhéhé)_

**25 juillet 2024**

CHER JOURNAL… Je me sens si… _(NDS : Amoureuse)_

Je suis… _(NDS : Amoureuse de MOI)_

Enfin… _(NDS : __**Folle**__ amoureuse de moi, tu as raison de me corriger)_

Bref. _(NDS : Nooon continue ! J'aime bien quand tu décris les sentiments que tu éprouves à mon égard)_

**1****er**** août 2024**

Cher Journal, je suis si HEUREUSE _(NDS : Il y'a un truc qui me chiffonne… Ce n'est pas à cette période que je t'ai embrassée, alors pourquoi es-tu tellement retournée ?) (OH PAR SALAZAR ! J'Y SUIS ! QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE T'A EMBRASSE ! QUI ÇA ROSIE, QUI ?)_.

(_NDS : Pas Albus de nouveau hein ? HEIN ? Non parce que ce serait dégoûtant. Incestueux ! Non Rosie nonnn POUR-QUOI franchement ? Il est… petit ! Plus petit que moi en tout cas. Et chétif ! Et ces cheveux en bataille, c'est un genre qu'il se donne et… nonnnn pouah)_

Albus (_NDS : NOOOON ! JE-LE-SAVAIS ! C'est injuste ! Espèce de dépravée ! Et cet Albus, il cachait bien son jeu… sa propre cousine ! Je n'y crois pas. QUEL PORC ! Il se disait mon ami, tu PARLES ! Ah les Potter… Papa avait raison de dire qu'ils étaient prétentieux et sûrs de leur droit. D'ailleurs j'entends un bruit, c'est lui qui monte. IL VA VOIR CE QU'IL VA VOIR !) (…Pas de chance, c'était Hugo. Il ne m'a pas raté. Sale môme, il ne digère pas que je sois sorti avec Fenella McElroy) _a eu tous ses ASPICS, comme moi _(NDS : Ha, c'est de ça que tu parlais. Pff. Aucun intérêt)_. Mais il n'a eu qu'un Optimal. Moi j'en ai eu sept… _(NDS : Je parie que tu as esquissé un petit sourire supérieur quand tu as écrit ça. Petite coquine)_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment TRES heureuse. Toute la famille m'a félicité et m'a offert toutes sortes de choses, ainsi qu'à Albus. Papa et oncle Harry n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer d'Albus à propos du cadeau d'oncle George. C'est un livre… ce qui est étonnant, en soi, puisque d'habitude oncle George se cantonne au registre « Farces et Attrapes ». Bref. Albus n'a pas voulu me montrer le titre et je me demande ce que c'est _(NDS : Héhéhéhé. Le secret de la réussite si tu veux tout savoir ! Comment crois-tu qu'il ait réussi à sortir avec Sélène ?)_.

Albus est tellement content que notre septième année se soit bien terminée qu'il m'a proposé d'organiser une fête avec tous nos amis pour fêter dignement la fin de Poudlard. Je vais travailler là-dessus _(NDS : Il n'y a que toi pour parler de travail à propos d'une fête ! A moins que ta mère fasse de même. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas… Pff, désespérant)_.

**2 août 2024**

Cher Journal, apparemment Albus a reçu un avertissement du Ministère pour Outrage aux Bonnes Mœurs sur la Voie Publique… Je me demande ce qu'il a fait _(NDS : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA c'était TELLEMENT DRÔLE ! Hihihihi ! Ce qui est moins drôle, c'est la crasse qu'il m'a faite après ça. Mais peu importe hahaha ça en valait la peine)_

**3 août 2024**

Cher Journal, Albus, James et Lily sont venus par Poudre de Cheminette afin d'établir la liste des invités avec moi. Nous avons décidé que la fête aurait lieu chez eux (c'est bien plus grand). Je vais te coller la liste à laquelle nous avons aboutie. Ça a été laborieux mais… on s'est bien amusés. Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais qu'est-ce que le monde me semblerait monotone sans mes trois cousins Potter ! _(NDS : ET SANS MOI ALORS ? Le monde serait laid, inodore et sans consistance, N'EST-CE-PAS ?)_

[ - **James Potter**, charmant sorcier travaillant au Bureau des Liaisons Internationales en tant qu'Interprète Stagiaire, oh yeah _(NDS : Si je ne m'abuse tout ce baratin a été écrit par ledit charmant sorcier, non ?)_

- **Lily Potter**, harpie en puissance [Note de Lily : SEULEMENT QUAND IL S'AGIT DE BATTRE JAMES POTTER AU QUIDDITCH]

- **Albus Potter**, binoclard grincheux qui n'a eu qu'Acceptable en Métamorphose alors que son merveilleux frère aîné a eu Effort Exceptionnel. [Note de Rose : Moi j'ai eu Optimal. Et je tiens à te rappeler, James, que tante Ginny m'a montré ton relevé de notes et que par conséquent, je sais combien tu as eu en Sortilèges] _(NDS : Ma Rosie chérie, tu as une manière si délicieuse de remettre les gens à leur place… Tu me diras combien il a eu, n'est-ce pas ? Non parce que je cherche un moyen efficace de lui faire PAYER la Bombabouse qu'il a posée devant la porte de mon appartement et qui m'a explosé dans les jambes alors que j'étais pressé et que j'avais rendez-vous avec l'équipe pour une CONFERENCE DE PRESSE. Saleté de Potter. Je dégageais une odeur horrible et la journaliste –Mandy Thunderbell– est repartie avec Gulliver O'Toole)_

- **Rose Weasley**, cousine idéale qui adore son cousin James et qui se garderait bien de divulguer des informations personnelles à des individus mal intentionnées [NDL : Trop tard, James. Rosie m'a déjà tout dit] (**Mr A. S. Potter** souhaiterait intervenir et faire remarquer à Miss Rose Weasley que son devoir de cousine préférée implique un compte-rendu efficace des potins concernant Mr James Potter) (Ladite **Rose Weasley** vous fait remarquer à tous qu'à ce rythme là nous ne terminerons jamais cette fichue liste et que par conséquent elle enlève à Mr James Potter le privilège de La rédiger)

- **Hugo Weasley**

- **Césaria ****Llwch Llawwyanawc** _(NDS : Ahhhh je reconnais bien ton écriture Rosie ! Qui d'autre écrirait ce… truc sans faire de rature ?)_ (**Mr A. S. Potter** fait remarquer qu'il accepte la présence de ladite Césaria par pure amitié pour sa charmante cousine Rosie, car ladite Miss LL a tendance à le pourchasser avec l'acharnement d'un Détraqueur suivant un dépressif)

- **Mary Finnegan **(_NDS : Alias Miss Mammouth. __Hahahaha je suis si drôle…)_

- **Bobby Stevens** _(NDS : Le fils caché de Stubby Boardman. Hihihi)_

- **Scorpius Malfoy** _(NDS : OUAAAAIIIIIS ! TU M'AS INVITEE ROSIE ! C'EST TON ECRITURE ! OUAAIS ! YAHOOUUHHH ! HOURRAHHH ! YEAH !) (Quoi ? Mon nom est encore à proximité de celui de Bobby Stevens ? C'est une maladie ou quoi ? Ça ne se fait PAS, c'est contre la déontologie) _(**Miss Rose Weasley** en profite pour répondre au précédent message de Mr A. Potter et signaler que Mr S. Malfoy n'est en rien son meilleur ami et qu'elle accepte néanmoins qu'il vienne à leur fête elle conseille donc vivement à Mr A. Potter d'aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon au sujet de Césaria Llwch Llawwyanawc qui cherchait juste à compenser la « perte » de Mr Scorpius Malfoy) (**Mr A. **_**S.**_** Potter** fait remarquer à son obligeante cousine Rosie qu'il tient à la mention du **S** de son second prénom, et qu'elle ne fera croire à personne qu'elle n'aime pas Mr Scorpius Malfoy sachant qu'elle a passé les deux dernières années à le côtoyer) (_NDS : Et le Splendissime Mr Malfoy fait remarquer à la future Mrs Rosie Malfoy –oui oui, autant t'habituer tout de suite à ce nouveau nom de famille– que Mr ASP a PARFAITEMENT raison, et que d'ailleurs elle est secrètement amoureuse dudit Spendissime Malfoy) _(**Miss R.W** dément formellement. Elle ne faisait que cohabiter) _(NDS : Menteuse…)_

- **Roxanne Weasley**

- **Mortimus Fizzer** _(NDS : Ce Poufsouffle bizarre ? Une relation d'Albus je parie. Avant que je ne devienne son ami, il ne trainait qu'avec des filles et des loosers)_

- **Peter McGregor** (_NDS : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Un looser de première, ce type ! Tellement balourd qu'il a suffi que je montre le vide derrière lui en criant « Oh un Niffleur volant ! » pour qu'il se retourne, qu'il lâche le Souaffle, que Pavlov le récupère et marque. Match Gryffondor/Serpentard de 6__ème__ année, marqué par la victoire écrasante de Serpentard)_

- **Ambrosius Horowitz** _(NDS : Looooooser ! Qui plus est, son nom est parfaitement ridicule)_

- **Meredith Stevens** _(NDS : Albus était sorti avec elle non ? Ho hooo le petit coquin, il voulait reprendre du service !)_

- **Jane Wintherdrop** _(NDS : Et là c'est James qui est amouuureuuuux !)_

- **Bertha McPhillys** _(NDS : Et là, c'est un coup bas. TRAHISON. Je suis sûr que c'est Albus qui a insisté)_ ]

A un moment j'ai eu l'idée bizarre de proposer le nom d'Alexander _(NDS : …iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih !) _et je me suis retenue _(NDS : Aaaahh)_. Après tout, ça fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu à présent…

**5 août 2024**

Cher Journal, j'ai envoyé les premières invitations aujourd'hui James s'est chargé de prévenir Jane, et Albus s'occupe de Malfoy, Mortimus, Peter et Meredith. Dès que Coquecigrue, Cadmus et Galathée seront de retour (pourvu que Coq ne fasse pas de détour… La dernière fois que je l'ai envoyé porter une lettre à Albus, il a mis trois mois à revenir. Vu son air surexcité, je suis sûr qu'il s'était laissé distraire par une jeune chouette. Tout de même, à plus de vingt-ans d'activité, il aurait pu acquérir un peu de professionnalisme !) j'enverrais les invitations de Bertha et Ambrosius. Quant à Bobby je laisse à Mary le soin de le prévenir _(NDS : Elle aurait même pu s'abstenir)_.

**6 août 2024**

Cher Journal, Malfoy m'a envoyé un hibou pour me remercier de l'avoir invité ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _(NDS : L'amour donne des ailes… HAHAHAHA, c'est bien trouvé non ? Non parce que c'est un dicton, mais moi j'ai utilisé un hibou pour t'envoyer un message. Et un hibou ça a des AILES. Tu suis ? Non parce que c'était très bien trouvé, quand même)_ _(Et si tu veux les vraies raisons, les voilà : Père m'a obligé à le faire sous prétexte que c'était ta fête à toi aussi, et pas que celle d'Albus. Celui-là, quand ta mère est en jeu, il devient d'une rigidité insupportable !)_

**21 août 2024**

Cher Journal, j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée… J'ai tellement ri ! Ambrosius est impayable _(NDS : Euhh faux raccord, faux raccord. Tu es censée avoir ri à MES blagues)_. J'aime beaucoup son petit côté pince-sans-rire _(NDS : Ecoute Rosie, je peux pincer, je peux rire, je peux pincer avec sérieux et rire sans pincer. Alors FRANCHEMENT me sortir un nouveau rival de ton chaudron serait un peu FORT vu les qualités qui sont miennes ! –et si tu veux tout savoir, je viens de passer la main dans mes cheveux d'un air contrarié et de ce que je peux voir dans le miroir, c'est tout bonnement irrésistible) (D'ailleurs, le miroir vient de me faire un compliment. Il dit que j'ai tout du mauvais garçon racoleur)_. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne laisse pas Lily indifférent… _(NDS : Très bien ça, très bien. Je propose un petit philtre d'amour pour expédier l'affaire. Un rival en moins, ça fait toujours plaisir)_

Tous ceux qui ont passé dernièrement leurs ASPICS avaient leurs diplômes avec eux (c'est le genre de chose qui s'exhibe, m'a dit papa). Pour marquer le coup, nous avons même pris une photo-souvenir. Ça aurait pu être un moment très émouvant si Albus ne s'était pas mis à vomir ses tripes juste après. Je crois que c'est James qui est à l'origine de ce coup fourré, avec la complicité de Roxanne, cela va sans dire…

Hugo a pris la photo pour nous (en ce moment la photographie est devenue sa passion du moment. Maman angoisse sincèrement parce qu'elle a peur qu'il songe à devenir reporter ou photographe professionnel : elle a la ferme intention de le voir travailler au Ministère plus tard quant à papa, il dit qu'Hugo lui rappelle un élève de Gryffondor qui poursuivait sans cesse oncle Harry pendant sa scolarité. Vu l'expression qu'il a pris pour en parler, j'imagine que cet élève-là est mort… ça me rend mal-à-l'aise) _(NDS : Ah, les filles ! Toutes des chochottes sentimentalistes). _Bref, peu importe. Il l'a développée ce matin, et j'en ai fait des duplicata pour les autres. Je vais la coller ici, car je la trouve vraiment drôle. A chaque fois que je vois Bertha se coller à Malfoy j'éclate de rire _(NDS : Tu sais que sur MA photo, le Scorpius Malfoy réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Bertha, pousse Horowitz sur le côté et t'entoure l'épaule de son bras –joliment musclé, cela va sans dire ?) (Et la Rose Weasley n'est pas si réticente que ça… héhé)_

_(NDS : EHHHHHHH sur ma photo je n'ai pas l'air aussi benêt ! ROSIE ! Je suis sûr qu'il y'a un sortilège derrière tout ça !)_

**1****er**** septembre 2024**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui avec Maman nous avons accompagné Hugo prendre le train. J'avoue avoir ressenti un petit pincement au cœur en voyant le Poudlard Express partir sans moi…

Après, James a insisté pour que je vienne visiter son nouvel appartement (un clapier, si tu veux mon avis) _(NDS : Et encore, tu es généreuse ! Je vois plutôt ça comme une boîte à chaussures. La première fois que j'y suis entré je me suis cogné le front contre le chambranle de la porte qui était si bas qu'on peut considérer qu'il a été construit par des Gobelins ou d'autres créatures ridiculement petites. Ensuite, j'ai heurté le buffet, me suis accroché au porte-manteau, suis tombé sous le poids et me suis assommé contre le mur opposé. Charmant souvenir)_ et ça m'a fait bizarre de l'imaginer vivre ici. Après tout depuis que je suis petite je suis habituée à lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, où il y'a tous ses posters de Quidditch, les photos de mannequins à demi nues qu'il a collé avec de la Glue Perpétuelle au grand dam de tante Ginny, bref, toutes ses affaires. Et maintenant, il habite ailleurs _(NDS : Oui, et si tu veux mon avis tu as mis BEAUCOUP trop de temps pour déménager de chez tes parents. A 21 ans, ça craint ! Moi… Eh bien moi c'est différent vu qu'à défaut d'appartement, Père m'a donné ma propre aile du Manoir mais ce dès mes 17 ans, ce qui marque ma prise officielle de liberté, tu vois. Toi c'est autre chose. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment toutes ces affaires vont tenir dans ta future demeure. Tous ces bouquins POUSSIEREUX ! Je suis sérieux, Rosie. Et ces plantes en pot, tu dois vraiment TOUTES les garder ? On a l'impression d'être dans la Forêt Interdite ! D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, je suis convaincu d'avoir vu une Acromantule miniature zigzaguer entre deux piles de boîtes en carton. SI ! Et tu sais combien je déteste les araignées. J'ai bien failli euh… l'écraser sans pitié –et sans crier, hein. Bref)_

**13 septembre 2024**

Dans environ deux semaines je vais rentrer en Ecole Préparatoire de Médicomagie et je suis SUREXCITEE ! _(NDS : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être comme les autres filles et être toute retournée en pensant aux garçons ? Non mais franchement, comment veux-tu que je rivalise en charme avec une école préparatoire où il y'a des BIBLIOTHEQUES de 50 m² ?… Je n'ai RIEN d'une bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas de forme rectangulaire. Je ne suis pas en bois verni –quoiqu'on peut trouver de la ressemblance quand… enfin peu importe. Ha ! Je sais ce que je peux faire. Il faut que je te parle en prenant un ton édifiant. Et que je mette des lunettes, pour ressembler à un professeur ! Oh oui, oui en voilà un bon plan ! Et puis il me faudrait une blouse de Sainte Mangouste, pour faire plus crédible. Héhéhéhé, tu vas succomber à mon charme, tu vas succomber ! OH ! tu penses que je pourrais te donner une punition ?)_

Albus, lui, a décrété qu'il voulait devenir Auror comme oncle Harry. Césaria va en Médicomagie avec moi, et Mary a postulé comme vendeuse chez Fleury & Bott. J'espère qu'elle aura le travail (et qu'elle pourra me donner une ou deux réductions de temps en temps…) _(NDS : C'est beau l'amitié. Profiter de la situation de l'autre pour récolter des avantages. Je partage cette conception en tous points, Rosie, nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre)._ J'ai appris par Albus que Malfoy avait passé des sélections pour intégrer l'équipe de réserve de… par Merlin, je ne me souviens plus du nom _(NDS : ROSIE ! L'EQUIPE DE RESERVE DES HURLEURS DE HUNTINGTON ! Une opportunité des plus ENVIEES !)_. Tss. Je le revois me dire qu'il veut devenir une star internationale. Quel gamin naïf _(NDS : Femme cruelle et sans cœur. Garce démoniaque !)_. Comme s'il avait la moindre chance de réussir _(NDS : JE réussis. OUI MADAME ! On m'a même demandé si je pouvais poser pour la couverture de SexyWitch en compagnie de Wilhemina Kurkeridge. Si ce n'est pas de la réussite ça ! Wilhemina Kurkeridge ! Elue 'Sorcière au Sourire Le Plus Eclatant de l'Année' !)_. C'est très rare de devenir célèbre en étant joueur de Quidditch, même si on a du talent _(NDS : Donc ça signifie que tu trouves que j'en ai. Du talent. HEHE ! Mon premier vrai compliment…)_ comme tante Ginny. Tante Ginny est tout simplement… l'exception ! _(NDS : Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en être une ? Je te signale que la chroniqueuse de Sorcier Dimanche, Mandy Thunderbell, a dit qu'on n'avait jamais vu un Attrapeur s'emparer du Vif d'Or aussi rapidement par un tel temps de chien. Je fais bien sûr référence au match que les Hurleurs de Huntington ont joué contre les Warriors en novembre 2025. Un match auquel tu n'as PAS assisté –quelle surprise !)_ C'est bête qu'il se soit engagé dans cette voie _(NDS : Oui ben c'est bon, on a compris que tu désapprouvais…)_, je suis sûre qu'il avait les capacités suffisantes pour faire un travail important… avec son bagout, il aurait pu travailler au Ministère par exemple ! _(NDS : Aaaattends voir. Tu trouves que je méritais mieux ? Que j'étais doué ? Mettons les choses au point Rosie : en fait, toutes ces années à me déprécier, c'était parce que tu avais PEUR de mon génie non ? HA-HAAA donc en fait nous parlons d'égal à égale. Intéressant… Voilà qui change mes perspectives)_

**30 septembre 2024**

Par Merlin, c'est demain-demain-demain-demain-demain-demain ! _(NDS : …c'est fou ce que c'est excitant…)_

**1****er**** octobre 2024**

Cher Journal, je suis officiellement une élève de l'Ecole Préparatoire de Médicomagie (j'ai même un BADGE !) _(NDS : Tu les collectionnes dis-donc… Préfète, Préfète-en-chef, Elève quelconque d'une école glauque où le sigle est composé d'une baguette et d'un OS, ce qui prouve un équilibre mental défaillant de la part des designers. Un os, franchement !… C'est d'un vulgaire)_.

Aujourd'hui nous avons rencontré celui qui serait notre professeur principal, le Dr Adam Ressouday _(NDS : La réincarnation de Merlin en personne combiné avec l'intelligence de Dumbledore et le talent de Dillys Derwent d'après ce que tu racontes… Par Salazar, je hais ce type !)_. Il m'a très favorablement impressionné… Il n'est plus de la première jeunesse mais il dégage un certain charme… (_NDS : « Le charme des hommes d'âge mûr ». Je n'ai jamais compris ce concept ! C'est vrai quoi : cheveux gris et calvitie précoce, nez qui s'empâte, ventre qui se distend, dents qui se déchaussent… alors que MOI je suis en pleine forme, et ce sur tous les plans Rosie. Souviens-toi de cela)_

**4 octobre 2024**

Cher Journal. Dans mon groupe d'élèves, il y'a un garçon… _(NDS : Mon Strutoscope interne se déclenche Rosie, attention à ce que tu vas dire)_ et je le DETESTE officiellement _(NDS : C'est mauvais signe : moi aussi tu as prétendu me détester ! Et regarde-nous, maintenant. Amoureux, non ? Non ? Presque en tous cas. Mauvais signe, donc)_. Il a tout d'une sorte de Scorpius Malfoy _(NDS : Et beau garçon avec ça. J'en étais sûr. JE DETESTE L'ECOLE PREPARATOIRE DE MEDICOMAGIE)_. Mais en pire ! _(NDS : Par Salazar, c'est vraiment un rival sérieux…)_ Sauf que lui est encore plus laid _(NDS : MERLIN SOIT LOUE !)_. Il s'appelle Hercule Stavinsky. Et il s'ingénie à répondre avant moi aux questions du Dr Ressouday. Ça m'insupporte ! J'en ai parlé à Césaria, qui évidemment n'est pas dans le même groupe d'élèves que moi et qui ne m'a pas écouté, s'ingéniant à faire la liste des qualités de je ne sais quel brun ténébreux qui lui a ramassé sa baguette magique, et bla, bla, bla…

PS : Bertha aussi fait l'EPM, mais elle a choisi la spécialité _Virus et Microbes Magiques_. _(NDS : Normal. C'en est un elle-même, de virus. HAHAHA bien trouvé non ?) _Ça me fait plaisir de la revoir, je l'aime bien _(NDS : Et moi tu me snobais. Cherchez l'erreur !)_.

**19 octobre 2024**

Ce midi, pendant la pause-déjeuner, Bertha m'a dit que Malfoy Sr avait payé pour que Scorpius entre dans l'équipe de réserve des Hurleurs de Huntington… Décidément, ces gens n'ont aucune limite ! _(NDS : Mais… Mais… Mais c'est même pas vrai ! C'était une RUMEUR ! D'accord, j'avoue que ma mère a invité à déjeuner la femme de l'entraîneur, mais c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une cliente assidue ! Un déjeuner purement amical. ET LE PIRE C'EST QUE C'EST VRAI. Justement. C'est par elle que j'ai su à l'avance que j'étais pris. Non mais. Bertha et sa langue de vipère !)_

**25 octobre 2024**

Cher Journal, Halloween approche et ma promotion a décidé de faire une soirée costumée. Césaria veut à tout prix y'aller mais j'avais prévu de passer ce jour là avec Albus, ça m'ennuie. Je me demande ce que je vais faire _(NDS : Oublie ces deux projets et viens ME voir. J'aurais pu combiner les deux options : me déguiser en Albus POUR Halloween. Résultat effrayant garanti. Malin, non ?)_

**27 octobre 2024**

Cher Journal, j'ai invité Albus à la soirée costumée, c'est un compromis raisonnable _(NDS : Pff… le mien était mieux)_. Cela dit, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, dans ma promo elles meurent toutes d'envie de le rencontrer –lui, James ou oncle Harry mais il s'avère qu'Albus est le dernier Potter à être célibataire, donc évidemment… _(NDS : Justement, elles auraient dû trouver ça LOUCHE… D'ailleurs, quand Mandy m'a demandé si à mon avis, Albus était gay, eh bien je n'ai pas jugé bon de démentir. HAHAHA je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas mais après tout comme c'est par sa faute que tu as été mise au courant de notre petit pari… bien fait !)_

**30 octobre 2024**

Albus m'a demandé s'il y'avait des filles mignonnes dans ma promo… Je rêve. Les garçons, tous les mêmes ! _(NDS : En même temps c'est une question légitime, Rosie. Si tu m'avais invité à une fête j'aurais voulu savoir si elles risquaient toutes d'avoir la tête de Bertha ou non) (Enfin… en fait, je rectifie : si tu m'avais invité à une fête, 1) il aurait neigé des Fizwizbiz 2) ça aurait signifié que tu avais envie de sortir avec MOI, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais négligé cette opportunité !)_

**Nuit du 31 octobre 2024**

Cher Journal, Albus a été harponné de toutes parts, c'était insupportable. D'ailleurs, ça l'a tellement ennuyé qu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait partir plus tôt. Comme je ne m'amusais pas vraiment, je suis partie aussi et on a passé la soirée à jouer à la Bataille Explosive (d'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je demande au Dr Repoussay s'il existe un charme efficace pour faire repousser les sourcils brûlés, Albus l'a vraiment mauvaise et il me dit que les gars du Bureau des Aurors ne vont lui mener la vie dure si je ne trouve pas une solution à son problème) _(NDS : Hahaha le docteur « Repoussay » doit faire « repousser » des sourcils. Hahaha elle est bonne, elle est très bonne !)_.

(_HAHAHAHAHA le docteur « REPOUSSAY » ! Je n'y avais encore jamais pensé)_

**2 novembre 2024**

Cher Journal, Papa et Maman sont à une soirée au Ministère et moi je suis seule à la maison, tâchant de concocter une potion Repousse-Sourcil _(NDS : HIHIHIHIHI « REPOUSSAY » FAIT « REPOUSSER ! »)_. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme je veux, je crois que l'Hellébore que j'ai achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse est bien trop flétrie pour pouvoir en tirer un résultat concluant _(NDS : Tout de suite, tu te cherches des excuses hein ?)_. Ça me met sur les nerfs ! Pour la peine je vais manger du chocolat _(NDS : Typiquement féminin. Tss. Je viens d'hausser les sourcils en prenant un air désabusé et l'image que me renvoie le miroir est vraiment canon, tu sais ?)._

Tu sais, Journal. Il faut que je te le dise.

Je suis amoureuse _(NDS : Oh non. Hercule Stavinsky, c'est ça ? PAR LES CROCHETS TOUT PUISSANTS DU BASILIC !)_. Rien que ce nom de Malfoy… _(NDS : Huh ?)_ C'est tellement séduisant… _(NDS : Euh… oui je suis d'accord, mais je ne te suis pas là)_ Et le prénom qui va avec… _(NDS : … )_ Ça a un côté tellement… dangereux _(NDS : Euhh venimeux, oui, dangereux… euh si tu veux, mais…)_. Et la sonorité du « r »… D-r-a-g-o (_NDS : QUOI ?)_. Oh par Merlin je suis folle amoureuse de lui _(NDS : Dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar ?). _Il est si grand, si séduisant, et ses cheveux blonds sont si… _(NDS : Pour information, je tiens à préciser que les miens sont rigoureusement identiques, si ce n'est plus fournis parce que MOI je n'ai PAS de CALVITIE NAISSANTE) (Non mais ce n'est pas possible. Rosie : mon père. MON PERE ! Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de MON PERE ?)_

Je crois que je devrais aller le voir. Ouiii… Oh Drago Malfoy, si charismatique… _(NDS : Tu parles. C'est toujours ma mère qui avait le dernier mot dans leurs disputes)_

OH PAR MERLIN, j'ai une idée ! Je vais aller au Manoir Malfoy par Poudre de Cheminette… Est-ce que je dois me changer ? Mettre quelque chose de… séduisant ? _(NDS : Rosie, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai l'impression que je vais 1) vomir 2) tuer mon père 3) vomir à nouveau 4) me mettre à pleurer 5) demander à Merlin pourquoi il m'a refourgué cet immonde karma 5) vomir 5) me laver les dents parce que tout ce vomi… enfin bref… Non mais SERIEUSEMENT il y'a quelque chose qui cloche !)_

**Soirée du 2 novembre 2024**

Cher Journal. La prochaine fois que je croise Malfoy Sr, je le réduis à l'état de pâté pour Dragon _(NDS : Je ressens une étrange jubilation à cette idée…)_. IL A ENVOYE A MAMAN DES CHOCOLATS FOURRES AVEC DE L'AMORTENTIA ! _(NDS : HAAAAAAAAA tout s'éclaire ! Ouf. Un moment j'ai cru que j'allais devoir engager un duel à mort avec mon Paternel et quoiqu'on en dise, ce n'est pas une lopette en Sortilèges) _Et qui a fait les frais de cette blague IDIOTE ? _(NDS : Idiote, idiote… C'était bien trouvé quand même, avoue-le… D'ailleurs pour être honnête, il se peut qu'en dernier recours… enfin… qui sait ? … Peut-être ?) _MOI ! Heureusement que la voisine est venue frapper à la porte avant que je ne franchisse le pas, et qu'elle m'a trouvé un air hagard suffisamment inquiétant pour me conduire à Sainte Mangouste… _(NDS : Héhé ça aurait pu être marrant si tu étais arrivée chez moi sans prévenir. J'aurais… Remarque, non. Tu aurais été amoureuse de mon père, pas de moi. Ça n'aurait pas été pratique pour te séduire. Quoique, je lui ressemble beaucoup, tu aurais peut-être pu confondre)_

L'Amortentia était si puissant (sans compter que j'ai mangé une dizaine de chocolats d'affilée…) _(NDS : Quelle modération…)_ que je dois rester en observation à Sainte Mangouste. C'est ridicule. A cause de ça je vais rater TROIS JOURS DE COURS ! _(NDS : Seulement ? Je comprends que tu sois furieuse) _JE HAIS LES MALFOY _(NDS : Les Malfoy, les Malfoy, tout de suite ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à manger des carottes, c'est meilleur pour la santé ! Et ça aurait été avec la couleur de tes cheveux. HAHAHA)._

**3 novembre 2024**

Cher Journal, papa et maman viennent de se disputer juste en face de mon lit d'hôpital. Impossible pour moi de fuir… (_NDS : Gryffondor ? Aux oubliettes !)_ Papa a reproché à maman de ne pas avoir suffisamment découragé « ce misérable têtard peroxydé » _(NDS : Peroxydé ? Attends, si ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire, je… !) _et qu'à cause d'elle leur pauvre fille innocente (moi) _(NDS : dommage) _avait ressenti de l'amour pour l'un des membres de cette famille « honnie et méprisable » _(NDS : Tu sais ce qui est méprisable ? Les hommes roux aux yeux bleus qui sont bêtes et dégarnis !)_ et que si jamais cela devait se reproduire, il préférerait se faire aspirer l'âme par un Détraqueur plutôt que de subir cette épreuve _(NDS : Epreuve ! Pff ! Ça se voit qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux d'un Malfoy. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Pouah !) (Mais… dis donc, comment on va faire quand il faudra se marier ? Dis Rosie, tu te rebelleras hein ? Tu m'épouseras quand même malgré le ressentiment de ton père à mon égard ? Non parce qu'avec tous les obstacles que nous aurons franchi –ton mépris initial, ton dégoût second, ton indifférence troisième, ton hypocrisie vis-à-vis de toi-même, ton manque de clairvoyance concernant le choix de tes petits-amis et j'en passe– ça serait tout de même STUPIDE qu'on ne se marie pas pour une banale histoire de famille !)_.

**4 novembre 2024**

Cher Journal… Le sort s'acharne contre moi… J'étais en train de déambuler dans Sainte Mangouste (je m'ennuie dans ma chambre et je me suis dit que puisque j'étais sur le terrain, je pourrais toujours apprendre deux ou trois trucs. D'ailleurs ça a été le cas, le guérisseur Pye m'a montré comment désinfecter une plaie empoisonnée, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !) _(NDS : Ha. Et moi qui pensais que mon imitation de Celestina Moldubec à la soirée des Wizard's était « la chose la plus drôle que tu avais vue de toute ta vie »… Hmf. Aucun goût)_ quand quelqu'un m'a hélé… Un patient de la section « Accidents matériels » au Premier Etage… _(NDS : OH ! Oh oui oh oui oh oui !)_

Scorpius Malfoy _(NDS : Pour être honnête, je trouve que la sonorité du « r » de mon prénom est bien plus séduisante que celle du « r » de Drago. Sincèrement)_. Il a eu un accident de balai durant ses entraînements _(NDS : Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Pourquoi as-tu dit « Le sort s'acharne contre moi » ? Je trouve AU CONTRAIRE que c'est un coup du sort particulièrement LOUABLE et POSITIF)_. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, mais sans attendre ma réponse _(NDS : En même temps je savais que tu étais à l'EPM, je ne vois pas en quoi ta présence à l'HÔPITAL devait sembler suspecte !) _il s'est mis à me raconter en long et en large le pourquoi du comment il s'était fracturé les deux bras. Apparemment le Cognard qui lui a cassé le nez ne l'a « pas vraiment déséquilibré de son balai », mais en fait comme il a vu le Vif passer à côté de lui « ses réflexes ont été plus forts que l'instinct de conservation » _(NDS : Quel joueur je fais. Non mais quel joueur ! Tu en trouves beaucoup des comme moi, franchement ?)_ (à ce moment là de l'histoire il s'est ébouriffé les cheveux en faisant un geste tout à fait exaspérant) _(NDS : Tu me tues, Rosie, tu me tues)_. Finalement, comme il s'est mis à geindre _(NDS : Bon-sang-ça-fait-une-éternité-que-je-te-dis-que-je-ne-suis-pas-du-genre-à-geindre-c'est-juste-une-modulation-spéciale-de-ma-voix-que-Mandy-Thunderbell-a-d'ailleurs-trouvée-« charmante »-par-les-caleçons-de-Merlin) _sur le fait que la guérisseuse qui s'était occupée de lui avait oublié de lui réparer les os de la main droite, je l'ai fait pour lui _(NDS : C'était très sensuel. Ta main, sur la mienne. J'aurais presque pu te décocher un regard langoureux et irrésistible si tu n'avais pas oublié de ressouder la deuxième phalange de mon majeur. Sans doute une distraction due à mon charme fou)_. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas ressouder la deuxième phalange du majeur _(NDS : HO)_. Vengeance sadique, indigne d'une ancienne Gryffondor, certes, mais son père m'en a trop fait baver pour que je me montre aussi bienveillante que j'aurais pu l'être… _(NDS : Je suis déçu, Rosie, déçu. POURQUOI C'EST A MOI DE PAYER POUR LES BOURDES DE MON PERE, D'ABORD ? Je t'aime moi. Je t'aime __**bien**__. Enfin tu vois. Non ? Mais si tu vois. Non ? Mais si ! Enfin c'est compliqué, quoi. Non mais bon. DE TOUTE FACON ON NE DIT PAS CES CHOSES-LA PAR ECRIT, ÇA FAIT FILLE)_

**21 novembre 2024**

Cher Journal, j'ai croisé Malfoy au Chaudron Baveur. Il m'a payé un verre « pour me remercier de ce que j'avais fait à Sainte Mangouste » _(NDS : Un VRAI gentleman ce garçon…)_. S'il savait… enfin. Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas totalement malfaisant _(NDS : Depuis QUAND suis-je censé être malfaisant ?… Huhu, ça a du cachet quand même, « malfaisant ». Ça fait… ténébreux sexy ! Yeah)_. Après tout, il est assez drôle quand il oublie d'être prétentieux _(NDS : Hmf)_. Mais quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait enfin terminé de lire ma compilation sur les Elfes de Maison, il n'a pas répondu directement en disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous urgent et qu'il fallait qu'il me laisse. Un rendez-vous urgent ! Une petite-amie, j'imagine _(NDS : Tu imagines mal. C'est juste que tu es terrifiante quand tu abordes le sujet 'Défense des petites créatures opprimées'. Je n'ose pas te dire que je n'ai jamais lue ta compilation, j'ai peur que tu me frappes)._

**4 décembre 2024**

Cher Journal, demain la semaine des T.O.R.T.U.E.S. commence (les 'Travaux Obligatoires de Ratification Trimestrielle dans les Universités Etudiantes Sorcières'). J'espère vraiment m'en tirer !

**12 décembre 2024**

Ouf ! Les TORTUES sont enfin terminées ! Avec Césaria et les autres nous sommes allés fêter ça à la Chope Magique, un nouveau bar qui est sur le Chemin de Traverse. On y a retrouvé Albus et ses amis du Bureau des Aurors (eux-aussi avaient eu des examens à passer). Scorpius était avec eux _(NDS : Scorpius n'était là que pour toi, Rosie)_. Visiblement, Albus et lui s'entendent à présent comme larrons en foire. Il faut dire que le stade d'entraînement des Hurleurs de Huntington est tout près de la Caserne d'Entraînement des Aurors, ça créé des liens _(NDS : Surtout quand l'Apprenti Auror en question est le cousin préféré d'une jolie Apprentie Médicomage)_. J'ai commencé à faire grise mine mais Césaria m'a fait tout un sermon. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rompu avec lui _(NDS : Petite rectification : c'est MOI qui ai rompu avec elle. N'oublions pas ce genre de détail primordial) _qu'on ne peut vraiment pas être amis tous ensembles, Rosie ! On formait un groupe sympa, à Poudlard. En plus, il t'aime bien ça se voit ». Ça se voit ? _(NDS : OUI)_ Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense que je l'ennuie positivement _(NDS : Tu me PLAIS positivement ! Bon sang, est-ce possible d'être aussi aveugle ?)_. Mais bon. Puisqu'Albus ne veut plus le lâcher malgré la fin de Poudlard, il semble que je n'aie plus trop le choix _(NDS : Et c'est là qu'on applaudit MON plan ! HAHAHAHA JE SUIS LE PLUS RUSE DE TOUS LES SORCIERS)._

Eh bien puisque je dois désormais faire preuve de cordialité à l'égard de Malfoy, je vais de ce pas lui envoyer un article sur le statut des Elfes de Maison que j'ai lu dans le _Juridic Newspaper_ de maman. Une sorte de geste d'amitié, si l'on peut dire _(NDS : Eeeeh ZUT par Merlin. Pourquoi donc ai-je jeté ton premier geste d'amitié à la poubelle ? Il fallait me le dire aussi, que c'était un symbole important !)_

PS : Et puis, pour être tout-à-fait honnête, je dois admettre qu'il n'est plus si laid que ça… _(NDS : Vu la réserve qui te caractérise, Rosie, je vais considérer qu'il s'agit là d'une déclaration d'amour)_

_("Plus si laid"...)_

_(Incroyablement SEXY oui !)_

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Ma chère Rosie finit donc par accepter l'idée d'être amie avec Scorpius Malfoy… avec qui Albus entretient une relation basée sur un système de farce/revanche/farce/revanche paré pour durer. Sinon, je tiens à préciser que Rose aura 19 ans dans le prochain chapitre -) A bientôt, j'espère. Petit bouton vous fait coucou **_(NDS : C'est de MOI que tu parles ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN PETIT BOUTON) _**(NDLR : Merci, j'étais au courant. Ni un bouton, ni une bibliothèque) **_(NDS : Ne fais pas la forte tête s'il te plaît. J'exige un peu de respect)_** (NDLR : Chers lecteurs, avez-vous compris de quoi je parlais ?) **_(NDS : Ahh c'est mieux, tu me vouvoies) _**(NDLR : T_T Bref).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup à prettygirl973, Loufoca-granger, Miss Vintage, Nikita Lann, Dillawyn, Affreuses sisters, Mat Haarp DC, Isabelle J., Shitema 94, DarkMouton, Aeris de Lothlorien, DameLicorne, Aigue-Marine, lily forever, Missdagane, Miss Vintage (la même ?) et RidiculementVotre pour les reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

_CHAPITRE NEUF : DEUXIEME SEMESTRE A L'EPM, VACANCES ET PETITES TRACASSERIES DU QUOTIDIEN_

* * *

**25 décembre 2024**

Vu que j'ai décidé d'être amie avec Scorpius, je lui ai envoyé un cadeau. Des chaussettes. Pour son Elfe… _(NDS : Sache que tu n'as pas réussi à m'avoir, petite garce !) (Cela dit, je les ai toujours. Je les mets en hiver quand j'ai froid aux pieds. Et toc !)_.

**5 janvier 2025**

Cher Journal… selon le OUILLE (« l'Organisation Universitaire de l'Information Libre du Lobby Etudiant », une association qui rend compte de toutes les informations susceptibles d'intéresser les élèves sorciers) les résultats des TORTUES devraient être disponibles à partir du 30 janvier…_ (NDS : Je parie que tu as passé les 25 jours suivants à te ronger les sangs à propos de tes résultats…)_

…

_(NDS : Gagné)_

**30 janvier 2025**

Cher Journal, j'ai d'assez bons résultats (360 % de réussite) _(NDS : Rien que ça… Petite joueuse. Tu me déçois, Rosie, je m'attendais à au moins 400)_. Je suis soulagée, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir décrit suffisamment les effets secondaires de la Potion de Ravalement ! _(NDS : Oui, on sait on sait, tu n'en avais cité que 57 alors qu'il existe une variante rare du 33è, ce qui fait donc 58 effets secondaires… Du moins c'est ce que tu as écrit chaque jour depuis le 6 janvier…)_

**3 février 2025**

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée du second semestre ! Je suis ravie d'avoir repris. Surtout que le Dr Repoussay nous a appris que nous allions faire un stage à Sainte Mangouste en mars ! C'est merveilleux. Apparemment ce sont des Guérisseurs Stagiaires (le grade qu'on obtient après avoir fini l'EPM) qui vont nous servir de tuteurs ! _(NDS : Si à cet instant tu avais su qui serait ta tutrice, je parie que tu aurais préféré te reconvertir et te lancer dans la culture des tomates parlantes. Une activité pleine d'avenir, soit dit en passant. Oncle Alaricus s'est constitué un bon magot grâce à ça. Le seul problème c'est que maintenant il passe son temps à dialoguer avec elles au lieu de fréquenter la bonne société. Enfin, comme ça notre futur fils Alaricus Drago Malfoy récupèrera tout, comme je l'ai déjà dit)_

PS : J'ai été au salon de thé avec Albus et j'ai accepté que Scorpius nous rejoigne, même si j'ai appris par Bertha que pendant deux mois il était sorti avec deux filles en même temps, ce que je trouve parfaitement immoral _(NDS : Tss Rosie, tu ne peux pas savoir combien il était difficile de devoir choisir entre la brune et la blonde !)._ Bref. J'ai donc pris sur moi. Je suis sur la bonne voie.

**11 mars 2025**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai appris le nom de ma tutrice (que je vais rencontrer demain !) _(NDS : Quel optimisme… naïf. Pauvre Rosie, ce n'est pas de ta faute bien sûr, mais en l'occurrence tu es sur le point de passer pour la tarte de service)_ : il s'agit de Jenny Stevens. Ça doit être une cousine de Margaret, l'ancienne petite-amie d'Albus ! _(NDS : Je ne vois pas en quoi cette hypothèse mérite un point d'exclamation. QUI se soucie de la généalogie d'une fille qui a suffisamment mauvais goût pour… ? Bref)_

**12 mars 2025**

Journal… _(NDS : Oh NON, tu as ENCORE pleuré à cause de lui ! Et tu en as mis partout, une fois de plus. Avec le temps, tu aurais quand même pu réaliser que ton journal intime n'était pas imperméable ! Im-per-vius, Rosie, im-per-vius. C'est ça le secret ! Ça permet d'éviter de tels dégâts. Non mais sérieusement, regarde-moi ça, les pages sont toutes gondolées ! Du coup c'est rugueux au toucher. Ha mais ! J'ai la peau sensible, moi !)_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire _(NDS : Ne t'inquiète pas, à moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps. Quand j'ai su que Face-de-Troll avait réussi à sortir avec une aussi jolie fille, j'étais tout simplement baba)._ Jenny… Son petit-ami… Je suis si malheureuse ! _(NDS : Rosie chérie, il faudrait revoir ta grammaire anglaise, la structure de tes phrases est terriblement incohérente) _Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi _(NDS : Moi non plus. Pimbleton a enlaidi en vieillissant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire)_. Bon sang ! Oh bon sang… Alexander. Jenny. Et moi je suis toute seule _(NDS : Ahem. Coucou !)_. Par Merlin… C'est le vingtième mouchoir que j'utilise.

J'entends papa qui rentre… Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie comme ça… _(NDS : Mais si, mais si ! Comme ça il serait allé émasculer Pimbleton, héhé… !)_

**Plus tard dans la soirée :**

Cher Journal, je me suis calmée. Je vais tâcher à présent de raconter clairement la situation, et ne pas me mettre dans tous mes états. Bien. Je me lance. Bon. Aller : ce matin, j'ai transplané jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, toute excitée à l'idée de commencer mon stage… J'ai retrouvé Césaria et les autres et nous avons attendu que le Dr Repoussay arrive pour nous répartir… Jusque là tout allait bien _(NDS : Quel suspense, quel suspense !)_. Il a appelé mon nom et celui de Jenny, nous nous sommes avancé l'une vers l'autre et nous nous sommes saluées… C'est une fille très jolie, très mince… _(NDS : Pour être tout à fait objectif, elle a les yeux un peu trop exorbités, on dirait un poulpe)_ Bref, nous sommes partis dans son secteur de travail, parfait… Et puis nous avons commencé à bavarder parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde _(NDS : Eh ben elle est belle la conscience professionnelle médicale ! Pas laxiste pour une noise ! Tss. Et après on ose dire que les joueurs de Quidditch ont une Mandragore dans la main)_. Et puis est arrivée la phrase fatidique _(NDS : On ne pourra pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! Enfin, rétrospectivement. Cela dit, ça compte quand même) _: « A Noël j'ai été en Cornouailles avec mon petit-ami, c'était formidable. Oh ! Mais il me semble que tu le connais. Il s'appelle Alexander. Alexander Pimbleton ». _(NDS : PATATRAC !) (Car oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, voici donc le nouveau film évènement de l'année : LE RETOUR DU TROLL VERT !)_

_(Vert parce qu'il était à Serpentard, évidemment)_

Je crois que je suis devenue blanche comme un linge _(NDS : Le vert, le blanc… sachant que tu t'appelles Rose, c'est un peu inadéquat, comme description : ça adopte un champ lexical restreint)_. Alexander… Il sort avec elle depuis _un an_ maintenant _(NDS : Et elle a toujours l'air en bonne santé ? Incroyable, moi aussi je suis soufflé !)._ Jenny m'a confié qu'elle espérait bientôt à se fiancer avec lui _(NDS : Je suis sûr que Pimbleton a de la famille chez les ex-Mangemorts, il n'y a qu'eux qui réussissent à maîtriser l'Imperium aussi bien que ça. HAHAHA, drôle non ?)_. Je… Par Merlin, je n'arrive même pas à formuler une pensée cohérente sur ce qui s'est passé. Après tout c'est MOI qui ai rompu avec lui, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce… manque brut _(NDS : Manque ? Brut ? Pour Pimbleton ? Hein ? Non, j'ai dû sauter une ligne, c'est trop déconcertant pour être vrai. Je vais relire ce passage) (…Damned ! Il n'en est rien ! –ce qui signifie que ma vue est parfaite : au moins je n'aurais jamais à porter les mêmes lunettes horribles que celles d'Albus HAHAHAHA)_. Je ne suis pas jalouse… Je suis juste… je ne sais pas _(NDS : Folle ?)_.

(_En tout cas c'est la réponse la plus probable, parce que pour ressentir un manque BRUT !… Pouah, il faut que j'aille vomir)_

Ça a été horrible. J'ai dû passer toute la journée avec Jenny en faisant semblant de me réjouir pour elle ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle vraiment adorable _(NDS : Et totalement siphonnée : elle veut se MARIER avec Pimbletroll. Elle a des Joncheruines dans le citron, si tu veux mon avis !). _Et elle pense que je ne suis qu'une vague connaissance d'Alex…

Quand la journée de stage s'est terminée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer immédiatement à la maison et je me suis mise à déambuler dans Londres en pleurant comme si on m'avait mis de la décoction de Snargalouf sous les yeux, ce qui était incroyablement pathétique… _(NDS : Pour t'avoir rencontrée ce jour là… eh bien oui, je confirme, c'était totalement pathétique. Tu avais une mine la-men-ta-ble !)_ Et le pire, c'est qu'en passant devant chez Gringotts, quelqu'un m'a hélé : c'était Scorpius Malfoy… _(NDS : Tel un héros surgissant de la brume… Ouh, je suis si romantique !)_ J'ai failli ne pas m'arrêter. D'ailleurs je ne me suis _pas_ arrêtée mais j'étais tellement amorphe qu'il m'a rattrapée en moins de deux _(NDS : Car « Il » est un grand sportif, et « Il » le vaut bien)_. « Eh bien Weasley, t'en fais une tête ! » m'a-t-il dit _(NDS : Cette puissance du verbe ! Cette nonchalance étudiée ! Incroyable. Si j'étais une fille, je tomberais amoureux de moi)_. Quel idiot ! Comme si je n'étais pas au courant ! _(NDS : Oh eh, modère-toi hein… Je ne faisais que me montrer observateur. Les femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent ! Mandy Thunderbell, par exemple : elle… enfin non, je vais garder cette histoire pour moi)_ Le pire, c'est qu'après il n'a pas voulu me lâcher _(NDS : Tu avais l'air au bord de l'auto-Avada-Kedavréisme, je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule ! –ce que je suis un garçon attentionné… je m'émeus !)_. Comme il devait retrouver Albus au Chaudron Baveur, il a insisté pour que je le suive. Bon gré mal gré c'est ce que je fais, en continuant de pleurer au même débit que la Fontaine Magique du Ministère _(NDS : Et encore, tu minimises le nombre de mètres cubes)_.

Heureusement, Albus a été plus compréhensif. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas et je lui ai tout raconté. D'ordinaire, j'aurais refusé de montrer mes faiblesses face à Scorpius mais j'étais tellement mal que… peu importe. D'ailleurs, il a essayé de me consoler à sa manière, lui aussi : il a copieusement critiqué Alexander _(NDS : Pour te servir, Rosie chérie… Je recommence quand tu veux)_.

Et me voilà rentrée à la maison… Seule. Pendant que Jenny Stevens bécote Alex _(NDS : Eurk, arrête, je commence à avoir de l'urticaire !)_.

PS : Le pire, c'est que j'ai encore huit jours de stage _(NDS : Avec Jenny… Une Jenny pleine de suçons de Pimbleton… L'horreur ! Je comprends ta répugnance)_.

PPS : Il faudra que je rende leurs mouchoirs à Albus et Scorpius _(NDS : Eeeeh mais tu ne l'as jamais fait !… Héhé, fétichiste, va)_.

**16 mars 2025**

Cher Journal… Pour la Saint Patrick, Alexander amène Jenny faire une virée romantique en Irlande… _(NDS : Une virée romantique pour la Saint-Patrick ? Totalement inapproprié ! Ce jour là c'est une beuverie qu'il convient de faire. Tss ce Pimbleton est vraiment mou du bulbe !)_ J'ai envoyé une lettre à Lily pour tout lui raconter –il faut vraiment que je me confie à quelqu'un (_NDS : Youhouu ?)._

Je sens que _moi_ je vais passer cette fichue Saint Patrick à déprimer à la maison…

PS : Césaria sort avec « le garçon si adorable qui a ramassé sa baguette magique le premier jour ». J'ai préféré ne pas lui parler de l'affaire Alexander, je sens qu'elle ne comprendrait pas… Pour elle, Alexander était plus un poids qu'autre chose _(NDS : Cette si chère Césaria… Toujours réaliste !)._

**17 mars 2025**

Cher JournaX-l (par Merlin, j'ai eu le hoquet et ça m'a fait déraper !), finalement j'ai passé la Saint Patrick avec Albus et ses amis. Et pour la première fois j'ai bu un Whisky Pur Feu en entier _(NDS : Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, Rosie chérie !)_. C'esX-t (BON SANG ! Encore un hoquet traître)Scorpius qui m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien _(NDS : Je suis toujours de bons conseils)_. La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui envoie un maléfice de Jambencoton ! _(NDS : Ha… bon)_ J'ai la tête qui tourne, l'estomac au bord des lèvres et qui plus est, je n'ose pas demander à maman de me préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois, elle risquerait de me disPuter… _(NDS : Rosie. Tu avais DIX-HUIT ANS, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te priver de dessert !)_

PS : Je déteste avoir le hoquEt. Ça me fait écrire n'importe coMment !

**20 mars 2025**

Cher Journal, mon stage est –enfin– terminé. J'ai appris de nombreuses choses et Jenny a été merveilleuse mais… maintenant je ne fais plus que penser à Alexander. Ce qui n'est franchement pas sain _(NDS : Enfiiinnnn tu le reconnais Rosie, enfin ! Toutes ces injures que j'ai proférées à son encontre, elles ont donc servi à quelque chose !)_.

**6 mai 2025**

Cher Journal, VICTOIRE EST ENCEINTE ! Mamie Molly nous l'a dit par Poudre de Cheminette ce matin ! C'est merveilleux ! Oh, j'espère que ce sera un petit Métamorphomage qu'ils auront… _(NDS : Quand je pense à la première fois où j'ai vu ce gosse… Un garçon aux cheveux ROSES. Je me suis dit qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui)_

**8 mai 2025**

Euh… Journal, crois-le ou non, Teddy et Victoire ont demandé à James d'être le parrain du bébé ! Je me demande s'ils se rendent compte de l'insécurité de la chose… Après tout, James a cumulé 772 retenues durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard _(NDS : Respect)_, a reçu 10 avertissements du Ministère en raison de Turbulences sur la Voie Publique (il n'a toujours pas compris que proposer des dégustations gratuites de Crèmes Canaries aux touristes était du plus mauvais goût)… Bref, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit la personne la plus apte à s'occuper d'un enfant… _(NDS : HAHAHA tu te souviens quand ils l'ont laissé avec lui le temps d'un après-midi ? Et que James t'a appelé en urgence parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui changer sa couche ? Hahahahaha je l'ai raconté aux gars de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était à mourir de rire)_

_(Ohh ! Et quand il l'a amené en ville avec lui pour draguer les filles à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, et qu'il lui a vomi dessus alors que Stephania Moldubec était juste en face ! HAHAHA !)_

**1****er**** juin 2025**

Cher Journal, demain le deuxième round des TORTUES commence !Césaria est persuadée que la première épreuve portera sur la potion Tue-Loup… J'espère qu'elle se trompe…

**2 juin 2025**

Elle ne se trompait pas… _(NDS : Ehh elle a de l'intuition, Césaria… D'ailleurs, pas plus tard qu'hier elle m'a dit que j'étais l'homme qu'il te fallait. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas)_

**9 juin 2025**

FINI ! Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir… _(NDS : Ahem. Seule, j'espère)_

Et puis peut-être que je devrais rendre une petite visite à Mary. Cela doit bien faire huit mois que je ne l'ai pas vue… _(NDS : Oh, ce n'est pas bien méchant… Et puis, on s'en passe de Finnegan. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris sa place. Je suis ton autre meilleur ami maintenant, pas vrai ? Héhé)_

**10 juin 2025**

Par Merlin, j'ai dormi 20 heures d'affilées !… _(NDS : Décidément, vous les Weasley vous n'êtes pas des belettes mais des LOIRS !… Attends voir. Les loirs, les belettes, les fouines… C'est de la même famille tout ça ! Nous sommes génétiquement compatibles ! Allons faire un bébé)_

Et je viens de recevoir une lettre de Césaria qui me dit qu'il y'a une soirée à la Choppe d'Or dans deux jours _(NDS : *sifflote*)_.

Eh bien j'irai par Merlin. Au moins je cesserai de penser à Alexander… _(NDS : Non. Tu l'avais encore en tête ? Pour de vrai ? J'étais persuadé que tu avais compris que cela m'agaçait et que par conséquent tu n'en parlais que pour me voir réagir comme un Hippogriffe sous pression… T_T …)_

**13 juin 2025 **_(NDS : Tralalala…)_

Je savais bien que cette histoire de vendredi 13, ce n'était pas du vent _(NDS : Euh… j'espère que tu sous-entends que ça porte-bonheur ?)_.

Non mais vraiment !

Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris _(NDS : … Mais encore ?)_.

_(NDS : QUOI ? Pas même un petit post-scriptum ? C'est tout l'effet que ça t'a fait ? « Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris » ? Alors que… Pff. Je vais me pendre)_

_(ET TOUTE LA TERRE T'EN VOUDRA PARCE QUE JE SUIS CENSE ÊTRE TROP BEAU POUR MOURIR !)_

**14 juin 2025**

Par Merlin, j'en ai même rêvé cette nuit… _(NDS : … ah bon ? Ha… ha ha ha ? Ha ha… ha…)_

Cher Journal, cette situation est vraiment très bizarre. Je me demande ce qu'il convient de faire _(NDS : M'envoyer un hibou, par exemple. OH ! Tu pourrais aussi m'offrir un cadeau par la même occasion)_. Après tout il ne se souvient peut-être pas de ce qu'il a fait hier soir _(NDS : Tu crois que j'étais SAOUL peut-être ?) (Bon… un peu, peut-être)_.

**Toujours le 14 juin 2025**

J'ai l'impression que la terre entière est au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, bon sang ! Lily vient de m'envoyer un hibou ! « Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes embrassés avec Scorpius ? James m'a fait un compte-rendu détaillé de votre soirée, et je dois dire que je suis bluffée, Rosie ! ». Oh par Merlin, le voir écrit rend la chose encore plus embarrassante… _(NDS : HEIN ? Embarrassante ? Mais pas du tout !)_

Le seul problème, c'est que Lily n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Voilà donc une BEUGLANTE en provenance d'Hugo : « ROSE, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU AIS EMBRASSE CE SALE TYPE ! », et autres gentillesses… Bon sang, je vais finir par détester Scorpius… _(NDS : Tu veux me rendre malheureux hein, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je devienne une RUINE ? Tu n'as pas de cœur ! C'était un TRES BEAU baiser. Un baiser… très réussi. Un baiser de moi, mince !) _A cause de ce qu'il a fait, un torrent de rumeurs va se répandre et je déteste ça. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont Hugo en parle !… Après tout ce n'est même pas MOI qui l'ai embrassé ! C'est lui. Et je n'ai pas compris comment cela arrivait, d'ailleurs. D'accord, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui durant la soirée –j'essayais entre autre de le convaincre que le libre-arbitre des Elfes de Maison était entravé par le discours lénifiant des sorciers– mais rien n'aurait pu laisser prévoir que… « ça » arrive _(NDS : Tu traites mon baiser de « ÇA » ?)_.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait bu beaucoup de Whisky Pur Feu mais il ne semblait pas suffisamment éméché pour perdre à ce point les pédales ! Cela dit je ne vois pas d'autre raison qu'un trop-plein d'alcool pour agir ainsi.

Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en souvient même pas.

D'ailleurs, il a dû oublier qu'il m'avait embrassée aussitôt après l'avoir fait _(NDS : Ahem. Je vais me lancer dans une confession embarrassante. Juste pour montrer que TU n'as aucune intuition : en rentrant chez moi ce soir là, j'ai fait __**la**__ danse de la victoire. Tu vois le genre ?)._

Oh par Merlin c'est si embarrass…

PAR MERLIN ! PAPA A ENTENDU LA BEUGLANTE D'HUGO ! _(NDS : HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est pour ÇA qu'il est venu me voir alors ? Je ne comprenais rien à son discours incohérent ! J'ai juste eu très peur pour ma vie, jusqu'à ce que ta mère arrive en urgence pour calmer le jeu. Heureusement qu'elle est venue d'ailleurs, parce que sinon on aurait pu dire adieu au futur Alaricus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire)_

Bon sang, POURQUOI Scorpius a-t-il fait ça ? _(NDS : Bon sang, POURQUOI faut-il que tu ne réagisses pas comme une vraie fille romantique ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit à des « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, son baiser était tellement magique que j'ai cru qu'un Portoloin m'avait transporté dans un endroit où il n'y avait plus que lui et moi », etc. ? –je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas parce que cette citation provient du nouveau roman de Deborah O'Brien, « Cœurs ensorcelés », que cela signifie que j'ai effectivement lu ledit livre. Pas-une-page, soyons bien clairs)_

**15 juin 2025**

Tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça, Journal ? _(NDS : TU AS AIME ÇA ! Je le savais HAHAHA !) _Eh bien Scorpius était le premier garçon à m'embrasser depuis ma rupture avec Alexander _(NDS : Ha. Dit comme ça, ça paraît beaucoup moins glorieux)_. Et QUI avais-je embrassé avant Alexander ? Albus, lorsque nous avions cinq ans ! _(NDS : Beaucoup, beaucoup moins glorieux)_ Bon sang, Journal ! Je n'ai embrassé que trois garçons dans ma vie ! Et pour être honnête, on ne peut pas dire qu'Albus compte vraiment _(NDS : Tu m'en vois soulagé)_. Donc à dix-neuf ans je n'ai embrassé que deux garçons. Alexander, avec qui je suis sortie relativement longtemps, et qui est maintenant presque fiancé à la talentueuse Jenny Stevens, « Guérisseuse stagiaire » de son état, et SCORPIUS. Scorpius, qui se caractérise surtout par son attirance maladive pour les jolies filles _(NDS : Merci… *bright*) _et son obsession pour le Quidditch ! Qui plus est, son baiser était un baiser irréfléchi _(NDS : Oh non, au contraire ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il a été médité, ce baiser… Tout ce Whisky Pur Feu c'était plutôt pour me donner du courage, ma chérie)_.

Je me demande si je suis encore capable d'embrasser _(NDS : Hein ? Hahaha non mais quelle question ! Si jamais ce genre d'inquiétude te reprend, n'oublie pas que ma cheminée t'est ouverte 24h/24)_.

Je sais que je deviens ridicule, mais j'espère que « c'était bien »_._ Il est vrai que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Fenella McElroy _(NDS : Si si. Affirmatif)_ et compagnie, mais ça m'ennuierait que Malfoy se souvienne de ce baiser et qu'il raconte à tout le monde que j'embrasse mal _(NDS : Comme si c'était mon genre !)_. Après tout, je suis quasiment sûre que c'est de lui que vient la rumeur que Bertha embrasse comme un poulpe _(NDS : En même temps c'est 100 % véridique, Rosie. Maintenant venons-en au plus important : est-ce que j'embrasse MIEUX que Pimbleton ?)._

C'était… _(NDS : Ouiiiiiiii ?)_ bizarre _(NDS : Non, pas « bizarre » ! « Bizarre », ça ne sonne pas comme un compliment ! Décidément, il faut TOUT t'apprendre !)_. Honnêtement, je serais incapable de dire si j'ai aimé ça ou non _(NDS : Quoi ? Oh nonn ! non c'est injuste Rosie, tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles !)_ : j'étais bien trop abasourdie pour réfléchir. Oh par Merlin, quand je pense que nous étions dans un bar surpeuplé !… Au milieu de centaines d'étudiants… Bon j'exagère, de dizaines. Et lui, ivre comme un derrière d'âne _(NDS : Uh ?)_, qui s'approche brusquement et me sort tout un discours incompréhensible sur du gui _(NDS : J'essayais de trouver un argument convainquant pour t'embrasser !). _Pourquoi du gui ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de gui autour de nous, juste quelques feuilles de bruyère _(NDS : Va transformer des chopes de terre cuite en GUI dans le noir avec 0,8 grammes de whisky dans le sang ! Franchement, j'estime qu'avoir réussi à obtenir quelque chose du genre « feuillu » était déjà la preuve d'une remarquable bonne volonté)_. Bref, après avoir déblatéré pendant une éternité, le voilà qui plaque ses mains sur mes épaules _(NDS : Mais nooon ! Je n'ai pas « plaqué mes mains sur tes épaules », je les y ai délicatement déposées en tâchant de montrer combien j'étais délicat et compréhensif !)_ et qu'il se penche vers moi. _Vraiment_ bizarre _(NDS : « Excitant »)_. Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas trop mauvaise haleine _(NDS : Quel sens du détail… Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou non…)_. Et puis, après être resté un instant à me fixer, il a marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible et… m'a embrassé.

D'accord, j'ai aimé ça _(NDS : Ooooohhhh par Merlin ! Tout ce vilain texte pour arriver à CETTE conclusion ! OH ! Aller, une autre danse de la victoire, une ! Oh yeah !)_.

**17 juin 2025**

Mais il était _ivre_.

Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'être ivre pour me trouver attirante ? _(NDS : Encore une fois tu mets tout par terre. Et on dit que tu es intelligente, c'est ça ? Espèce d'attardée !)_

**23 juin 2025**

Cher Journal, je suis révoltée ! Depuis que Scorpius m'a embrassé par mégarde _(NDS : Hmf, pour la mégarde on repassera) _Albus et James n'ont pas arrêté de me regarder du coin de l'œil et de se donner des coups de coude goguenards. Je croyais qu'ils trouvaient juste ça amusant mais non, c'est autre chose. ILS SE MOQUENT VRAIMENT DE MOI ! Et je viens d'apprendre pourquoi. J'ai tout simplement été l'objet d'un PARI _(NDS : Aïe. Et là tout a commencé à se gripper)_. Un pari… Entre Scorpius et Albus. Les traîtres ! Apparemment, « si Scorpius n'attrapait pas le Vif d'Or à son dernier match, il devrait embrasser la première fille qui viendrait lui parler ». A-t-on jamais entendu une chose plus stupide ? En plus, c'est ce petit vicieux d'ALBUS qui m'a appelé pour venir les rejoindre ! _(NDS : Un chic type, Al)_

Je les déteste ! Je me sens… avilie ! Enfin, utilisée. Cet imbécile de Scorpius m'a embrassé par OBLIGATION ! _(NDS : Si tu veux je recommence avec plus de bonne volonté ?)_

Par obligation. Obligation. Je me sens ridicule. Dire que j'ai un instant cru que… Ha, bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais le temps est venu _(NDS : Oh par Salazar, tu vas me faire une déclaration d'amour ?)_ : JE HAIS LE QUIDDITCH ! _(NDS : C'est… presque ça)_

Oui Journal, je suis vexée. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Albus quand il m'a révélé (en se fendant la poire) _(NDS : Un vrai malfaisant, un sale traître !)_ la teneur de ce pacte minable, ni à James quand il se roulait presque par terre de rire, ni à Lily quand elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour dire qu'elle trouvait que ses frères n'avaient aucune jugeote et qu'elle me plaignait sincèrement _(NDS : De t'être faite embrasser par MOI ? A sa place je t'aurais envoyé une carte parlante qui crie « Félicitations » en jetant des confettis)_. Ni à Scorpius qui n'a même pas jugé bon de s'excuser quand nous nous sommes recroisés, alors qu'en fait il se souvenait FORCEMENT de ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il s'agissait d'un PARI.

_(NDS : Tu sais quoi, Rosie ? Je trouve que ton récit est lacunaire. Oui, PARFAITEMENT. Parce que quand Albus t'a appelé et que tu es arrivée vers nous, J'AI pris l'initiative de te demander comment tu allais. Après, bien sûr, c'est là que tu as commencé à déblatérer sur le libre-arbitre des Elfes de Maison, etc., etc. Mais ne sois pas si VEXEE, de grâce ! Je t'ai délibérément choisie)_

**27 juin 2025**

Tu sais, cher Journal, je suis en train de repenser à ce que j'ai écrit la dernière fois sur le fait que je n'avais embrassé que deux garçons dans ma vie. Eh bien j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que ça change _(NDS : Le début des ennuis. Merci Albus, d'avoir révélé notre pari, MERCI, vraiment !)_.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, j'ai accompagné maman au Ministère et j'ai rencontré le stagiaire de son département, Stanley Belby _(NDS : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) (« Stanley » ! Je trouve ce nom infiniment PRETENTIEUX)_. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que Scorpius est censé l'être _(NDS : Et ça veut dire quoi ÇA, ROSE WEASLEY ?)_ mais il a certain charme _(NDS : Un charme de lama andin, oui ! Une fois j'ai mangé en face de lui et il a passé son temps à postillonner dans ma direction ! Véridique)_. Et puis, il est très cultivé –il a un exemplaire d'un des _l'Habeas Corpus Sorcerius_ chez lui ! _(NDS : HA, eh bien viens voir la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy si tu veux jouer à ça ! Je suis sûr qu'on y a même la version originale de la Bible –un bouquin particulièrement mal écrit, si tu veux mon avis. L'auteur avait un parler particulièrement limité !)_

Par conséquent, je vais retourner au Ministère dès demain _(NDS : C'est injuste ! Moi je te connais depuis qu'on a onze ans et tu n'as jamais décidé de me harceler de la sorte !)_.

**28 juin 2025**

Cher Journal, je n'ai pas pu aller au Ministère parce que PAPA a prétendu avoir besoin de moi pour dégnommer le jardin ! _(NDS : OH bon sang. Je n'aurais pas cru dire cela un jour mais MR WEASLEY, JE VOUS AIME) (de façon platonique, cela va de soi)_

PAR MERLIN il sait TRES BIEN que je déteste le dégnommage. Je regrette vraiment que Pattenrond ne soit plus parmi nous, il se faisait un réel plaisir de s'en charger lui-même… Et moi maintenant, j'ai des morsures un peu partout _(NDS : Tant qu'il s'agit de morsures de gnomes et non de celles de Belby, personnellement ça me va)_. Heureusement que je connais les Soins Médicomagiques de Base… _(NDS : Le contraire aurait été inquiétant de la part d'une Apprentie Médicomage, Rosie chérie…)_

**29 juin 2025**

Pas de Ministère aujourd'hui, on est dimanche _(NDS : Héhéhéhéhé !)_.

**Toujours le 29 juin 2025**

Albus vient de m'envoyer un hibou pour me proposer d'aller boire un verre à la Choppe d'Or. Eh bien NON MERCI, je n'ai aucune envie de revivre le même genre d'humiliation que la dernière fois ! _(NDS : Oh c'est bon alleeeeeeeerrrrr ! Ce n'est pas comme si on t'avait demandé d'embrasser Bobby Stevens ! –Oh mais tiens, encore un Stevens ! C'est une nouvelle race de Weasley ça dis donc, il en pousse partout, comme des pâquerettes !)_

_(Ou des lapins)_

_(Ou des gnomes)_

…

_(Ou les jolies filles autour de moi HAHAHAHA)_

**Encore le 29 juin 2025**

Finalement j'y suis allée. Juste pour voir. Césaria y était et elle a rompu avec son nouveau petit-ami –pourquoi n'en suis-je pas étonnée ? De toute façon, la seule personne avec qui elle se sentait bien, c'était Scorpius (Etonnamment. Parce que c'est un goujat notoire, rappelons-le) _(NDS : J'exige un avocat !)_. Les autres, elle se contente de les enchaîner et de rompre avec eux dès qu'ils commencent à s'attacher à elle (_NDS : Et alors, où est le mal ? C'est ce que je fais moi, et je le vis très bien !)_.

Bon, à part ça _heureusement_ Albus a passé la soirée à se répandre en excuses –je l'ai longtemps fait mariner puis j'ai fait mine d'être magnanime. La vérité c'est que plus jamais je ne lui ferai confiance, à ce bougre ! Par contre Scorpius n'a pas amené une seule fois le sujet sur le tapis ! Non bien sûr, ce sale rustre a préféré passer la soirée à draguer la nouvelle serveuse. Ça n'a pas marché d'ailleurs, bien fait _(NDS : Qu'est-ce que tu es MECHANTE et VINDICATIVE !)_.

Finalement, quand il est revenu s'asseoir avec nous j'ai jugé que c'était le moment opportun pour déclarer que j'avais un faible pour Stanley Belby. Ils ont tous failli en avaler leur paille.

Je me sens bien mieux.

**1****er**** juillet 2025**

Cher Journal, Hugo est rentré de Poudlard et il me fait la tête ! Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que Scorpius m'ait embrassé ! Il est aussi buté que papa, décidément ! _(NDS : Non, c'est juste que LUI a compris que c'était important. Pas comme toi. Imbécile !)_

PS : J'ai vu Victoire et Teddy aujourd'hui. Victoire est _énorme_. C'est effrayant _(NDS : J'ai toujours trouvé ça anormal, cette protubérance qu'elles ont sur le ventre. Qu'on n'aille pas me faire croire que c'est un malheureux BEBE qui prend toute cette place ! Beurk…)_.

**5 juillet 2025**

Les résultats des TORTUES sont arrivés ! Cette fois je n'ai eu que 290 % de réussite… Mais il y'avait plus de questions, c'est normal. Du coup, papa et maman m'ont offert l'Atlas de la Médecine Magique, je suis enchantée ! _(NDS : Eh bien moi je l'ai vu, ton Atlas, et crois-moi au lieu de m'enchanter il me donne plutôt envie de fuir à toutes jambes et d'aller cultiver des tomates parlantes avec oncle Alaricus ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire, parce que j'ai toujours eu une peur bleue de ces fichues légumes !)_

**16 juillet 2025**

Cher Journal, pas de vacances pour les préparationnaires de l'EPM… Nous avons repris aujourd'hui. Beaucoup ronchonnaient parce que le soleil brillait tellement qu'ils avaient envie d'aller manger une glace plutôt que de suivre le cours du Dr Repoussay sur la démystification du saule, mais bon… _(NDS : Il est vrai que c'est un choix cornélien. S'ennuyer à mourir ou bien manger ? Oh ce que je me tâte !)_

Par contre, au repas de midi, Bertha m'a littéralement sauté dessus parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Scorpius m'avait embrassé dans le courant juin… Et elle a commencé à dire qu'il s'était très mal conduit avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles pour ce qu'elles étaient, etc. _(NDS : C'est faux ! Je m'intéresse aux filles pour ce qu'elles sont ! Regarde : Césaria était jolie ET je me suis intéressé à elle pour ça. Bertha était laide ET je me suis désintéressé d'elle pour ça ! Franchement, cette fille raconte vraiment n'importe quoi)_

Pour être honnête, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Après tout, il ne s'est TOUJOURS PAS excusé de m'avoir embrassé.

PS : J'ai envoyé un hibou à Stanley Belby pour l'inviter à boire une choppe au Chaudron Baveur _(NDS : PFF. De toute façon ce n'est pas DU TOUT romantique comme lieu)_.

**24 juillet 2025**

Cher Journal, JE SORS AVEC STANLEY BELBY ! _(NDS : Bouhouhouhouhouhouhou la vie est vraiment INJUSTE !)_

Bon, je n'aime pas trop sa façon d'embrasser _(NDS : HA ! Victoire de ma part, I'm the winner, I'm the winner)_ mais au moins LUI n'a pas évité le sujet une fois que cela s'est produit _(NDS : J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a une discrète allusion à ma conduite derrière tout ça, est-ce que je me trompe ?)_.

**1****er**** août 2025**

Cher Journal, j'ai amené Stanley avec moi à l'anniversaire d'oncle Harry et ça a été épouvantable ! _(NDS : C'est ce genre de nouvelles qui contribue à me faire dire que je suis tellement heureux que j'en aime le monde entier. Même les tomates parlantes !) _James, Fred et Albus n'ont pas arrêté de l'asticoter ! _(NDS : Les braves petits !)_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont agi de la sorte, c'était vraiment _méchant_ ! Et puis, même Lily s'est montrée odieuse ! Elle lui a refilé une Crème Canarie en douce ! (_NDS : Trente gallions que j'ai dû lui refiler, à cette petite peste ! Ce n'est pas la modération qui l'étouffe) _Et quand je l'ai disputée d'avoir fait ça, elle a osé me dire qu'elle trouvait Stanley vraiment ennuyeux et qu'elle avait simplement tenté de le dérider un peu ! _(NDS : C'est vrai qu'il est ennuyeux : il a les mêmes lunettes que ton oncle PERCY, d'abord. Il y'a des signes qui ne trompent pas)_

**17 août 2025**

Scorpius m'a demandé ce que je trouvais à Stanley. Je lui ai répondu que j'adorais ses cheveux (ils sont noirs) _(NDS : D'UN BANAL AFFLIGEANT !)_. Ça lui a fermé le clapet.

**28 août 2025**

Cher Journal… Je regrette Alexander. Au moins, il m'aimait vraiment, lui. Pas comme Stanley qui voue visiblement plus d'attention à la propreté de ses lunettes qu'à mon bien-être _(NDS : Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !)_. Bon, j'exagère bien sûr. Il lui arrive d'être assez attentionné : par exemple, il m'a offert une rose le jour de la saint Rose _(NDS : Complètement gnangnan ce type !) (…au fait, c'est quand la saint Rose ?)_ mais aujourd'hui il devait venir me chercher à l'EPM et il a OUBLIE ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a commencé à lire un rapport de maman sur la législation adoptée par les Gobelins à Gringotts et ça l'a « tellement passionné qu'il a perdu toute notion du temps » _(NDS : Aïe. Lâchée pour des Gobelins. Ça fait mal, Rosie, tu devrais larguer ce type. Visiblement, il n'a aucun sens de l'esthétisme)_. En plus, Scorpius, qui passait par là, a vu que j'attendais toute seule et est venu me parler _(NDS : Car moi je suis un être poli et délicat)_. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que Stanley m'avait posé un lapin et je l'ai rembarré très sèchement _(NDS : Ooohh mais dis-voir, je m'en souviens très bien ! J'étais justement en train de me montrer gentil quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des choses à faire et que tu n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'entendre les racontars d'une petite star de Quidditch minable ! Mon cœur en a saigné pendant des semaines, Rosie. Surtout que je venais de gagner la rencontre amicale avec les Faucons des Falkland)_

**4 septembre 2025**

Cher Journal, j'ai rompu avec Stanley aujourd'hui _(NDS : Les Américains ont leur quatre juillet, eh bien moi j'ai mon quatre septembre ! Aaaah j'aime le chiffre quatre, c'est décidé. Nous aurons donc quatre enfants. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Alaricus se sente seul !)_.

PS : Lily a été prise dans le club des Harpies de Holyhead. J'ignorais que son rêve était de marcher sur les brisées de tante Ginny. A moins qu'elle n'ait tout simplement envie de la surpasser…

PPS : Je suis en vacances jusqu'au 28 septembre. Après j'entamerai ma deuxième année à l'EPM.

**13 septembre 2025**

Cher Journal, Scorpius m'a envoyé une lettre ! Il me demande pourquoi je l'évite constamment ces temps-ci. Je ne l'évite pas du tout ! _(NDS : Mes fesses !) (Qui sont très jolies, d'ailleurs)_ C'est juste qu'avec tout ce que Bertha me raconte sur lui… et cet horrible BAISER !… _(NDS : « HORRIBLE » ?)_

Je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts _(NDS : C'est bien de ta faute si nous ne sommes pas encore ensembles, franchement ! S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi eh bien !… eh bien je t'aurais tacitement incité à faire le premier pas et à venir me réembrasser, ce qui aurait arrangé tout le monde)_.

**19 septembre 2025**

Cher Journal, le monde est devenu fou aujourd'hui ! Devine QUI j'ai trouvé devant la porte de la maison ? Scorpius et son PERE ! _(NDS : Est-ce ma faute si le côté « cheveux en broussaille » nous attire, dans la famille ?)_ Mr Malfoy s'est carrément invité à l'intérieur, arguant que Scorpius était navré d'avoir un différend avec moi et qu'il tenait à le régler sans attendre. Vu la tête peu convaincue de Scorpius, je crois juste que ce vieux dégoûtant espérait juste croiser maman ! _(NDS : Je lui avais bien dit que son plan était idiot mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Après tout, Mère venait de lui faire une crise de jalousie et il avait besoin de changer d'air mais bon…) _Et quand maman est rentrée, au lieu de le jeter dehors elle l'a invité à prendre le thé ! Alors qu'après tout il nous a envoyé des chocolats empoisonnés ! (_NDS : Oui mais pour se faire pardonner il a accepté de faire une proposition de loi en faveur de l'insertion des Géants dans le monde magique… Tout se monnaye en ce bas monde !) _Sur ces entrefaites, papa est rentré à son tour et il a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Le temps que maman lui explique que Mr Malfoy et elle ne faisaient que discuter _(NDS : Ce qui était vrai, au grand dam de mon père)_, Scorpius avait filé la queue entre les jambes _(NDS : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?)_. Visiblement il ne mourrait pas d'envie de « régler son différend avec moi » ! _(NDS : Tu aurais vu le regard que tu m'as jeté quand je suis entré ! J'ai cru un instant être devenu aussi laid que Pimbleton tant tu avais l'air dégoûtée !)_. Bref, pour finir Papa a chassé Mr Malfoy de chez nous à coup de Maléfices Cuisants _(NDS : Et QUI a dû entendre les plaintes d'un Malfoy aux fesses endolories, HEIN ? Bibi ! Or, s'il y'a quelque chose à savoir, c'est que nous avons les fesses VRAIMENT sensibles)_.

Parfois, j'aimerais que la famille Malfoy n'existe pas.

_(NDS : Parfois, j'aimerais que tu cesses d'être aussi peau-de-vache avec nous)_

_(Cela dit, tu as tout d'une **jolie **vache, toi au moins. Avec un regard plus intelligent, cela va de soi)_

_(Je suis en train de me demander si c'est une bonne chose de comparer une fille à une vache)_

_(Une TRES, TRES jolie vache ?)_

_(Je sens que ça va encore me retomber dessus, cette histoire)_

_(Maman, Merlin, un petit coup de pouce ?)_

_(En tout cas je te trouve vraiment jolie, Rose. Parole de Scroutt –je n'ai jamais bien compris la validité de ce serment… depuis quand les Scroutt parlent-ils ? Enfin, le cœur y est en tout cas)_

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois ! Finalement, vu que la période post-Poudlard traîne un peu je me demande combien de chapitres je vais encore écrire… ^^ Encore trois ou quatre, sans doute. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot : ) A bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Pour commencer, je vous demande pardon pour cette immense vacance d'update ! Concours, impératifs personnels, etc., le temps a vraiment filé ces temps-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre (et que vous vous souvenez de l'histoire ^^).**

**Ensuite, à Dillawyn, Victoria Boubouille, Loufoca-granger, prettygirl973, Eliie Evans, DameLicorne, Mat Haarp DC, Miss Vintage, Aeris de Lothlorien (tu sais que tes MP sont désactivés au fait ? Je n'arrive pas à répondre à tes reviews, mais tu as peut-être volontairement fait ces réglages), Affreuses sisters, Aigue-Marine, RidiculementVotre, desea oreiro, Nikita Lann, DarkMouton, Kakuro et pikolor, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse pour que je vous réponde :)**

**A présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_CHAPITRE DIX : LA FIN DE L'EPM ET LE DEBUT DES PROBLEMES_

**

* * *

**

**20 septembre 2025**

Cher Journal. Scorpius m'a invité (ou plutôt forcé) _(NDS : Allons, ça ne me ressemble pas ça…) _à aller boire une Biéraubeurre avec lui. Pour s'excuser. Il a promis qu'il ne m'embrasserait plus jamais _(NDS : J'ai promis ça, moi ? Mais quelle cervelle de… d'Hagrid ! Bon sang. Je suis dans le caca d'hippogriffe)_.

Excuses acceptées. _(NDS : Sous ces conditions ? Tu es masochiste ou quoi ?)_

_(Oui hein. J'en étais sûr)_

**31 octobre 2025**

Cher Journal, cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas écrit_ (NDS : Et j'espère que tu en as profité pour oublier cette imbécile de promesse que je t'avais faite)_. Bien. Faisons le point : que s'est-il passé dans ma vie ces derniers temps ?

1) J'ai repris les cours et j'ai un nouveau professeur, la Guérisseuse Polly Smith _(NDS : Comment veux-tu que je fasse un jeu de mot avec ce nom insupportablement banal ? Repoussay avait de la tenue, au moins ! Tss, les hommes apportent vraiment plus de satisfaction que les femmes) (Est-ce que j'ai vraiment écrit ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rosie, pas du tout)._

2) J'ai dû me retenir de tuer Scorpius à peu près trois fois par jour _(NDS : Quand je pense à tout ce foin que tu as fait quand j'ai piqué la glace de ce moutard ! C'était un acte civique, enfin : la glace c'est très mauvais pour les dents ! Et puis soyons sérieux un instant, les enfants gaspillent la nourriture. Tu ne comprends pas combien ces gâchis quotidiens me révoltent. Toutes ces pauvres glaces qui tombent par terre ou sur le t-shirt des mômes, ces bouches poisseuses peinturlurées de confiture, ces… Non, j'arrête. Je me fais du mal)_

3) Je dois me retenir de ne pas tuer Scorpius MAINTENANT _(NDS : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si méchante avec moi)_.

4) Papa et maman sont partis faire un voyage impromptu en Egypte (lieu de leur lune de miel… je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils y font) _(NDS : Eh bien l'obélisque de… non, ce serait trop facile. Et trop dégoûtant, pouah !)_

5) La petite amie d'Hugo, Emily Bennet, m'exaspère au plus au point _(NDS : Moi aussiiiiii, elle collectionne les cartes Chocogrenouilles spéciales Harry Potter !)_. Et elle est sans cesse à la maison.

6) Je vais vraiment tuer Scorpius. Il vient de rentrer dans ma chambre _(NDS : Quand on sera marié j'espère que tu renonceras à ces tendances meurtrières, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique pour procréer, Rosie chérie)_. POURQUOI Scorpius en est-il venu à rentrer dans ma chambre ? Il y'a deux mois la seule idée qu'il puisse mettre un orteil à l'intérieur de chez moi était à la fois drôle et ridicule. A présent, depuis que nous avons bu ce verre pour « oublier » « l'incident » _(NDS : Mon baiser n'était pas un banal « incident », c'était une vraie bombe)_, il fait mine d'être mon ami. Mais ce n'est PAS mon ami, ça reste… Scorpius ! _(NDS : Et quel beau prénom que cela)_ L'ami d'Albus, oui. Le mien, non, toujours pas _(NDS : Ce que tu peux être contrariante ! Et lente à la détente !)_. Je fais des efforts, vraiment cher Journal. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'apprécier par moment **[« moment » est raturé]** (_NDS : J'appose une petite correction… Haa… Voilà : « quotidiennement ». Non, trop faible. « Perpétuellement » !… Non. Trop mortuaire. Hm. « Pour toujours ». Hmmm pas mal. Oh j'en ai un autre ! « FOLLEMENT ». Oui c'est bon ça. De l'apprécier follement. Miam, ça donne envie)_. Il sait être drôle… attachant, parfois _(NDS : Fais-tu allusion au jour où je t'ai attrapé la main alors qu'elle était badigeonnée de Glue Perpétuelle ?) (Heureusement que c'est contre-indiqué pour ce qui est de la peau humaine et qu'on s'en est tiré avec quelques petits bubons rougeauds sur tout le corps… Hm… ces allergies magiques, quelle poisse faut-il avouer)_. Mais il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour balayer tous ces bons côtés et redevenir positivement odieux. Hier, il a volé la glace d'un petit garçon en utilisant le sortilège d'Attraction, et quand la mère du gosse, furieuse comme pas deux, est venue nous disputer il a dit que c'était MOI la coupable ! _(NDS : Je l'avais vraiment volée pour toi, Rosie ! Une glace à la citrouille, ton parfum préféré ! C'était une preuve d'amo…itié)_. Et il fait quotidiennement bien pire.

Bon sang JOURNAL : s'il est venu dans ma chambre c'est parce qu'Emily lui a dit que je lui avais donné mes doubles de l'édition spéciale « 40 ans de Potter » des cartes Chocogrenouilles. Et il trouve ça injuste _(NDS : Ben oui quand même ! Tu sais que je les collectionne depuis une ETERNITE !)_. Mais quel âge a-t-il donc ?

**1****er**** novembre 2025**

Cher Journal, la soirée d'Halloween était véritable fiasco. Presque tous mes cousins étaient réunis, ce qui aurait dû être une source d'amusement, mais Teddy et Victoire ont passé la soirée à se disputer pour une histoire de nappe (les hormones de Victoire sont terrifiantes… tout comme son tour de taille). Ensuite, James a dit à Fred que j'étais amoureuse de Scorpius _(NDS : Vraiment ? Hurray !)_, ce qui est évidemment faux, mais Fred l'a cru et l'a dit à Lily et à Molly, ce qui n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire car Lily a passé la nuit à me reprocher de lui cacher ma vie sentimentale, et Molly à bouder parce qu'elle est secrètement amoureuse de Scorpius _(NDS : Ce petit tas roux boutonneux ? Décidément, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance en matière de filles)_. J'ai dû faire une déclaration publique pour dire que James racontait n'importe quoi, mais Albus (ce faux-frère) a dit que je rougissais en prononçant son prénom, ce qui est faux et stupide, et qui a conduit Hugo à provoquer Albus en duel (Hugo déteste vraiment Scorpius et il n'aime pas qu'on plaisante au sujet de ma vie amoureuse) _(NDS : Un véritable boute-en-train ton petit-frère)._

Une fois ces considérations réglées (le nez d'Hugo a mis plusieurs heures à retrouver son aspect habituel mais je lui ai promis qu'un peu d'Elixir Epilivite éviterait toute repousse de poil intempestive) _(NDS : Oh ! Albus a utilisé le sort que je lui ai appris ! Un simple « Pellimaximus » et la personne en face de toi finit avec la pilosité d'un lévrier afghan ! Branché, non ?)_, Victoire a fait une crise de larmes parce qu'elle avait peur que son fils soit un cracmol, et il a fallu la consoler en lui disant que ce ne serait pas si grave si jamais c'était le cas, et que de toute façon cela n'arrivait que très rarement. C'est à ce moment là que Dominique a eu la brillante idée de parler de « leur grand-tante Violette qui habitait à Dijon et qui était incapable de faire bouillir l'eau de son thé avec sa baguette magique, ce qui la rendait si honteuse qu'elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle et qui avait conduit au fait qu'il avait fallu six jours pour que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'elle était morte », et… bref. Nouvelle crise de larmes _(NDS : Rosie, rassure-moi un instant… Toutes les femmes enceintes ne sont pas aussi grosses et émotives que Victoire l'a été, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… Ce qu'on dit sur les envies dues aux hormones… c'est du pipeau, hein ? Parce qu'il faut qu'une chose soit claire : je ne me relèverai JAMAIS à 3h du matin pour aller t'acheter de la citrouille farcie, malgré le fait que ce soit ton plat préféré. Pourquoi ? D'une, j'ai besoin de mes douze heures de sommeil. De deux, je dé-tes-te la citrouille farcie)_

**19 novembre 2025**

Cher Journal, je viens de lire dans la Gazette que « l'équipe des Hurleurs de Huntington profite de ses vacances bien méritées sous le soleil de Californie » _(NDS : Ohhhhh j'en garde un merveilleux souvenir ! Cette danceuse, Stacy Goolpelt, elle faisait de ces numéros !… Tu n'as pas idée… héhé)_. Je suis verte. Scorpius, dont le « travail » consiste à s'amuser à faire du Quidditch _(NDS : Hep ! Et les entraînements, alors ? Tu crois que c'est de la rigolade ? Mon métier, c'est un métier de survivor. Dur et dangereux, même)_, est en Californie alors que moi je me démène sous la grisaille de Londres à soigner des vieux sorciers miteux qui ont ingéré par mégarde la potion de nettoyage de leur aquarium _(NDS : …dur)._

« Bien méritées ». Incroyable. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont gagné un match pour la première fois depuis vingt ans ! _(NDS : Ne sois pas mauvaise langue ! Cela ne faisait que dix-huit ans et trois mois !)_

**26 novembre 2025**

Scorpius est rentré de Californie et il est toujours blanc comme un albinos _(NDS : J'espère que c'est un compliment)_. A croire qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre d'hôtel durant les quinze jours de vacances qu'on lui avait gracieusement offerts… _(NDS : Pour être honnête, c'était la chambre de Stacy !…)_

_(Et puis ma mère m'a toujours interdit de trop m'exposer au soleil, ce n'est pas bon pour la peau)_

**14 décembre 2025**

Cher Journal, VICTOIRE A ACCOUCHE ! C'est merveilleux… Je suis allée la voir avec Albus, et son bébé est tout simplement adorable… _(NDS : Il ressemblait à un bout de lard)_

C'est le portrait craché de Teddy _(NDS : Quand il se transforme en escargot alors)_. Ses bras et ses pieds sont délicieusement potelés _(NDS : Est-ce une façon délicate de dire qu'il ressemble à un rôti ?)_, et il ne pleure presque jamais _(NDS : Mensonges ! Quand ma mère me l'a fourré dans mes bras il a tellement hurlé et gigoté que j'ai dû le lâcher –et c'est en voyant Teddy le réceptionner que j'ai compris pourquoi il avait fait un gardien formidable)_.

Je veux le même _(NDS : ROSIE ! Si tu veux enfanter un Véracrasse, retourne avec Pimbleton !)_.

**21 décembre 2025**

Oh Merlin, JOURNAL : un Guérisseur du Centre de Recherches Médicomagiques est venu nous faire une conférence aujourd'hui (sur la Griffe de Dragon pilée et ses capacités de sublimation neuronale). Il était beau à tomber _(NDS : Eh bien tombe, si ça te chante. Je ne te ramasserai pas, na)._ Grand, brun, yeux verts, jolie mâchoire _(NDS : Mâchoire ? Qui se préoccupe des mâchoires en ce bas monde ?)_.

Quel dommage qu'il parte en Roumanie pour un stage de dix mois… _(NDS : Oui, infiniment regrettable…)_

**3 janvier 2026**

Mauvaise, très mauvaise nouvelle. Les Hurleurs de Huntington vont affronter les Goules de Glasgow samedi en huit (_NDS : Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Mon match fétiche préféré où j'ai été brillant, théâtral et, selon Mandy Thunderbell, où j'ai fait preuve « d'un sens esthétique de vol pur et aérien » !)_

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller (_NDS : Mais pourquooooooiii ?)_. Sauf qu'Albus et Lily veulent m'y forcer.

**5 janvier 2026**

Scorpius m'a envoyé une Beuglante en plein cours, le petit saligaud ! Une BEUGLANTE _(NDS : La fin justifie les moyens Rosie !) _! Le professeur Smith était outrée, et moi j'étais si mortifiée que j'ai un instant failli boire la potion de Coma Profond que j'étais en train de préparer _(NDS : Les femmes. De vraies tragédiennes. Aucun homme ne s'abaisse à ce genre de manies, regarde-moi par exemple : un vrai modèle de sobriété)_.

« J'ai appris que tu prévoyais de revendre ta place pour le match de samedi, Rose, et je trouve ça franchement indélicat ». Indélicat ? _(NDS : Complètement ! Il s'agissait d'un match où JE jouais. La moindre des politesses aurait été de mourir d'envie d'y aller)_ C'est ce sale morpion qui me donne des leçons de délicatesse alors qu'il m'a embrassé sous la contrainte d'un pari et que par la suite il ne m'a pas… BREF _(NDS : Oui mais après tout, c'était un très beau baiser. N'oublions pas le principal)_.

Le problème, c'est qu'à partir du moment où Bertha a appris la nouvelle elle ne m'a pas lâché. « Je trouve que tu as très bien fait de refuser d'y aller, Rose, vraiment » _(NDS : Sale GARCE)_, « D'ailleurs, j'ai un acheteur potentiel pour ta place si tu es intéressée » _(NDS : Un acheteur potentiel ? Elle parle d'ELLE oui ! J'avais interdit expressément à tous les guichets de lui vendre le moindre billet. Enfin plus précisément de vendre le moindre billet aux filles laides et grosses. La description correspondait)_.

Bon sang, tout le monde me harcèle à propos de ce match. Même maman ! « Vraiment Rose, ça ne se fait pas de ne pas y'aller, c'est un de tes amis après tout ». Depuis quand maman soutient-elle SCORPIUS ? L'Egypte lui a chamboulé le cerveau _(NDS : Un peu de respect pour le cerveau d'Hermione Granger, Rosie… Il est tout à fait charmant)_.

**9 janvier 2026**

J'ai un compte-rendu de stage à écrire. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'y aller.

Bon, il ne faut le rendre que dans cinq mois. Mais tout de même.

**11 janvier 2026**

Journal, je suis une femme faible. J'ai promis à Scorpius que j'irai. Il m'a harcelé jusqu'au bout et… je n'ai pas pu dire non _(NDS : Mon sourire est si convainquant. A moins que ce soit ma fossette… Oh ! Le pétillement de mes yeux limpides, c'est ça non ?)_. Sa volonté est tout de même assez effrayante… _(NDS : Je parie que tu dis ça parce que j'ai ensorcelé ta montre afin qu'elle fasse le décompte des jours avant le match. Et que je t'ai envoyé un lot de vingt écharpes de supporters par hibou. Et que je t'ai abonnée à Quidditch Magazine. Et que… enfin bref. Je suis persévérant, c'est tout)_

Cet après-midi, 15h. Je n'y crois pas. Dire que MOI, Rose Weasley, je vais aller supporter Scorpius Malfoy à un match de Quidditch. Le monde à l'envers !

**Nuit du 11 au 12 janvier 2026**

Je savais bien qu'y aller serait une insupportable épreuve ! _(NDS : Rosie mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? qu'est-ce que tu fais de mon vol esthétique et pur ?) _Sapristi, je n'aurais jamais dû céder aux instances de Scorpius. Passer une après-midi entière à entendre les conversations stupides des midinettes follement amoureuses de lui _(NDS : J'exige des noms, des descriptions physiques et des numéros de cheminée)_, très peu pour moi. Le match en lui-même était agréable à regarder, surtout que j'étais encadrée par Lily et Albus qui sont des supporters particulièrement enthousiastes. Nous avons beaucoup ri, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre ce que disaient « Sally » et « Janet », deux idiotes placées derrière moi. « Oh regarde comme Malfoy est sexy sur son balai, Sal », « Complètement, Janet. Tu as lu sa dernière interview ? Il y'a des photos de lui torse-nu, il est à tomber ! » _(NDS : Je suis bien d'accord avec Sally. Elle a du goût cette petite)_, « Oh oui Sal ! J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus quand j'ai vu qu'il déambulait avec une simple serviette enroulée autour des hanches ! », et patati et patata. Quelles gourdes ! _(NDS : Il est vrai qu'elles sont faciles à piéger. Il était évident que j'avais un slip sous cette serviette. Non, un caleçon ! Un caleçon, bien sûr. Les slips, c'est pour les losers)_. Je ne supporte pas les filles de ce genre. Elles sont tellement… superficielles ! Elles ne voient Scorpius que comme un morceau de viande _(NDS : Certifiée premier choix, Madame)_. Elles ne se rendent pas compte qu'il s'agit d'un être humain, ces idiotes ! _(NDS : Ça veut dire que toi oui ? Tu as renoncé à voir en moi la personnification des cafards et des morpions ? Oh Rosie, je suis touché) _Pour elles il n'est que question de célébrité, de muscles et de « sourire séduisant dixit Sorcière Hebdo ». D'ailleurs, son sourire n'est même pas séduisant _(NDS : Parce que celui de Stanley Belby qui avait de la salade coincée entre les dents, il te faisait de l'effet ? Fallait le dire que tu préférais les lapins, Rosie. Ah mais suis-je bête. Tu viens d'une famille qui se reproduit au même rythme que lesdits animaux, c'est logique qu'il t'ait irrémédiablement attirée)_. Son sourire est… pervers _(NDS : Et je suis sûr que tu aimes ça… coquine !)_. Bête, parfois _(NDS : Bête toi-même)_. Méchant. Sans parler du regard qui va avec ! Persifleur et méprisant. Et… bref. Ces gourgandines de Sally et Janet, tout comme des centaines d'autres filles, ne comprennent pas que Scorpius sait être parfaitement abject et que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau qu'il est fréquentable !

Ces filles sont les pires idiotes qui soient. Sans oublier la pire de toute ! Cette furie _blonde_ aux cheveux _lisses_ qui a franchi les barrières de sécurité à la fin du match pour aller embrasser Scorpius à pleine bouche _(NDS : Exaaaact ! Surprenant, mais aguichant)_. Je rêve. Tout ça parce que c'est un joueur de Quidditch _(NDS : Un EXCELLENT joueur de Quidditch)._ Son équipe est mal classée, il risque de mettre un temps fou à grimper les échelons mais il suffit qu'il ait gagné un match pour qu'elle lui découvre un sex appeal _(NDS : Au moins elle l'a découvert ELLE. Elle n'est pas myope comme certaines)_.

Bref, assister à ce match était une très mauvaise idée. Mais je m'en doutais. Et je vais prêter serment, Journal. Plus JAMAIS je n'irai voir Scorpius jouer (_NDS : C'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus ? Es-tu stupide ? Oui, évidemment ! QUI se soucie de ces groupies, Rosie ? Tout ce que je veux c'est ton soutien à toi, j'ai envie de te voir dans le public ! Si j'aperçois Sally par la même occasion et qu'elle est sexy, dis-toi que j'aurai du contentement bonus, voilà tout…)._ La simple idée de devoir entendre des groupies hystériques me donne envie de vomir _(NDS : Eh bien mets des caches-oreilles ! Non mais vraiment, ces sorcières qui se disent intelligentes… une vraie plaisanterie !)_.

**3 février 2026**

Cher Journal, Bertha m'a dit que Scorpius avait dit à Dorian Stevenson que mes cheveux étaient vraiment les plus horribles qui soient _(NDS : Rosie, réfléchis un instant. Comment tes cheveux pourraient-ils battre ceux de Harvey Graham ? Enfin ! Ils sont tellement farcis de pellicules qu'on croirait qu'il s'est plongé la tête dans du sucre glace !)_.

J'en ai assez de ses méchancetés. Pendant longtemps je m'y suis habituée, me disant que l'amitié d'Albus le pousserait à se montrer plus respectueux _(NDS : Mais je SUIS respectueux ! J'ai arrêté de dire que ton père ressemblait à une limace poilue, juste pour te faire plaisir !)_. Sans parler de mon amitié à moi : j'ai fait des efforts. J'ai même cessé de lui reprocher de m'avoir embrassée _(NDS : Faux. Tu y as encore fait référence hier après-midi)_. Mais insulter mes cheveux encore et encore !… Ça ne passe plus.

PS : J'ai perdu mon livre de Potions Supérieures _(NDS : Ah oui, c'est moi qui te l'avais chipé, héhé. Et les dessins cochons à la page 69, ils sont aussi de moi)_. Bon sang ! Je n'arrête pas d'avoir des doutes quand j'essaye de réciter la composition des potions classifiées dans le chapitre 7.

**8 février 2026**

Impossible de me rappeler s'il faut tourner la baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ou dans le sens inverse lorsqu'on fait une potion de Ravalement.

**12 février 2026**

Viens de recevoir un hibou de Scorpius. Il organise une fête chez lui pour la Saint Valentin et il m'invite à venir avec Albus. Qu'il crève _(NDS : J'espère que tu réalises que tu as raté un numéro inédit des Tomates Parlantes Font Leur Show. Oncle Alaricus a bravé sa xénophobie EXPRES –et moi ma tomatoparlantophobie par la même occasion, ce qui est un sacré exploit, tiens-je à préciser)_.

**14 février 2026**

Et non, cher Journal. Je suis bien chez moi, dans mon lit, tandis qu'Albus et les autres dansent sur Like an Hippogriff au Manoir Malfoy _(NDS : iiiiiiiiiiiiik, tu me prends pour qui ? Le Seigneur du Mauvais Goût ? Like an Hippogriff est totalement ringard, je ne passe que du Rockunicorn !)_.

D'ailleurs je vais te laisser, j'ai décidé de ranger par ordre alphabétique mes livres de l'EPM dans la bibliothèque neuve que j'ai eue pour Noël _(NDS : …Même Like an Hippogriff semble funky à côté de ça…)_.

**Nuit du 14 au 15 février**

Journal ! J'étais en train de nettoyer le conduit de la cheminée (je n'arrivais pas à dormir) _(NDS : Et nettoyer le conduit de la cheminée paraissait l'activité la plus logique à laquelle il convenait de s'adonner dans un tel contexte. La prochaine fois que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, passe faire un tour au Manoir, mes Elfes sont de véritables tirs-au-flanc quand il s'agit de lessiver la cheminée. Tout ça parce que Père a ordonné que le feu reste allumé nuit et jour…)_ quand j'ai trouvé quelque chose au milieu des cendres ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je te le donne en mille, Journal : mon livre de Potions Supérieures ! J'avais dû le faire tomber en rentrant par poudre de Cheminette… _(NDS : Ha ! Je me demandais bien par quel miracle il était retourné en ta possession ! Je l'ai fait tomber en repartant de chez toi, tout s'explique… C'est que j'étais chargé ce jour là, avec Albus on avait aussi emporté tous les caleçons de ton père pour lui faire une farce…)_

**19 février 2026**

Lily m'a dit que Scorpius s'était inquiété de mon absence, à sa fête de mardi dernier. Visiblement ça lui a vite passé puisqu'il est parti en Irlande avec son équipe de Quidditch depuis deux jours et qu'il ne m'a donné aucun signe de vie. Pas que ça me manque, cela dit.

**21 février 2026**

Cher Journal, je suis enfermée dans les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur et ce qui macule cette malheureuse page sont des larmes de RAGE _(NDS : … )_. Je déteste Scorpius. Non, pas « Scorpius » : MALFOY. Je déteste ce crétin de Malfoy _(NDS : La façon dont tu as pris la chose est vraiment disproportionnée, Rosie ! Je suis sûr que ça t'a apporté quelque chose en culture générale !)_.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer : aujourd'hui, alors que je sortais de cours en discutant avec Hercule Stavinsky _(NDS : Mais !… je croyais que tu le détestais lui !)_, Césaria, qui marchait devant nous, s'est mise à glousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a empoigné par le bras et m'a traîné jusqu'au hall où attendait… l'« IMMONDICE » (l'Insupportable M'as-tu-vu Malfoy Ordurier, Nombriliste, Détestable, Ingérable, Crétin et Ecoeurant) _(NDS : Par Salazar !… J'ignorais que c'était TOI qui étais à l'origine de ce sigle ! Crois-le bien, ça me blesse !) ( … le site Magicnet, c'est toi aussi ? Et la photo retouchée avec le bandeau de pirate ? C'est TOI ?)_. Au début je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Il m'a dit bonjour, a passé dix bonnes minutes à parler de lui avant de songer à me demander comment j'allais _(NDS : C'était de la timidité, espèce d'intolérante ! Parler de moi est la seule chose qui me met à l'aise)_ et finalement, m'a invité à boire un verre avec lui.

Je sais, Journal. J'aurais dû dire non. Ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver enfermée ici (où il doit y'avoir une goule enfermée quelque part parce que quelque chose n'arrête pas de taper sur les tuyaux). Mais j'étais tellement SURPRISE de le voir à l'EPM qu'il m'a été impossible de faire remonter en moi toute la rancœur que j'avais emmagasinée contre lui.

Je l'ai donc suivi. Cette idiote de Césaria n'arrêtait pas de me faire des clins d'œil _(NDS : C'était à MOI qu'elle en faisait. Elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais elle est incapable de rester discrète. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir la retenir lorsque je te demanderai en mariage !)_. Nous nous sommes installés dans un coin du Chaudron Baveur, et comme à son habitude il n'a pas arrêté de parler (et il ne me regardait même pas parce qu'il fixait une fille derrière moi, ce gros malotru puant) _(NDS : C'était Lily. Elle me servait d'indicateur) (Et je ne suis pas un malotru puant, moi, je sens bon d'abord ! Je prends des bains d'essence de violette tous les jours, oui Madame !) (Et pour information, c'est ça qui rend ma peau si douce)_. Et puis sans prévenir, il a dit qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi. Un cadeau, me suis-je dit ! Voilà qui est étonnant. Pour être honnête, Journal, j'ai été très contente sur le coup. Voire touchée _(NDS : Et ça, ça prouve que je sais m'y prendre avec les femmes, quoiqu'en dise Albus)_. Oui. J'aurais dû me douter que cette crapule ne pouvait que mijoter une mauvaise blague. Après le baiser impromptu, ÇA _(NDS : Tu mets mon Baiser Magique au même rang que cette regrettable erreur ? Tu ne connais pas la valeur des choses, Rosie !)._

Quand il me l'a donné, il a dit qu'il me l'avait acheté pour la saint Valentin _(NDS : Tu aurais pu te rappeler que Pimbleton t'avait offert du Célestina Moldubec ! Ça aide à relativiser, non ?)_. A ce moment j'ai cru que… enfin. Du coup je l'ai ouvert avec enthousiasme, en le remerciant abondamment. Il a dit très exactement : « C'est quelque chose qui est fait pour toi » (_NDS : Malheureux concours de circonstances !… Je ne savais PAS qu'il s'agissait d'érotisme gobelinique !)_. Et puis j'ai vu ce que c'était.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi mortifiée qu'à ce moment là.

Du coup, je lui ai lancé un sort d'Eruption Instantanée _(NDS : Si bien exécuté que j'ai toujours une légère cicatrice sur la narine gauche… mais je ne m'en plains pas, ça donne un genre baroudeur qui plait aux femmes)_ et j'ai couru m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Où je pleure de rage, Journal, pas pour autre chose.

« C'est quelque chose qui est fait pour toi ». Je croyais qu'il voulait vraiment être mon ami mais non _(NDS : Tu parles que non ! C'est ton MARI que je veux être !)_, il n'a que ces stupides blagues en tête _(NDS : Mais je t'ai dit et répété que je ne l'avais pas fait EXPREEEES)_. D'abord, le coup de baiser. Puis, ce qu'il a dit à Dorian Stevenson à propos de mes cheveux. Méchant, mais habituel après tout. Et puis ça. Le pompon. « Quelque chose qui est fait pour toi » : un livre sur la sexualité des GOBELINS ! _(NDS : … maieuh… c'est un livre après tout, tu devrais être contente, non ?…)_ Alors pour lui je ne suis qu'un immonde gobelin aux cheveux touffus, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Bon sang mais je suis une FILLE ! Et je ne suis pas aussi laide qu'il semble le penser ! Je suis sortie avec Alexander pendant une éternité _(NDS : Comme si c'était possible de l'oublier. Tu en parles tout le temps !)_, et je suis presque sûre qu'Hercule Stavinsky a un faible pour moi _(NDS : QUOI ?)_. Les autres garçons m'aiment bien EUX _(NDS : Un peu trop à mon goût, si tu veux mon avis)_. Bon, d'accord : Alexander sort avec cette Jenny et Hercule a des lunettes si épaisses qu'il ressemble à une taupe, mais je PEUX plaire _(NDS : Mais tu ME plais, Rosie. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que les gobelins, la sexualité et toi constituaient un cocktail gagnant que j'avais de mauvaises pensées. Et puis, si on enlève le terme « gobelin » je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu sais)._

En tout cas c'est fini. Je ne lui adresserai plus jamais la parole.

**5 mars 2026**

Césaria n'arrête pas de cacher des mots de Malfoy dans mes affaires de cours. Tout ça parce que je renvoie ses hiboux d'excuse. Et Albus m'a assuré qu'il s'excusait abondamment et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Tu parles. Je le déteste _(NDS : Hmmm eh bien tu sais ce qu'on dit, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ! *GRAND SOURIRE –charmeur–*)_.

**11 mars 2026**

Journal, désormais les hiboux ne veulent plus repartir avant que j'ai lu les lettres qu'ils portent. Ça devient délicat. Papa a piqué une crise parce qu'une fiente de chouette était tombée dans son porridge _(NDS : Petit cadeau de la maison, héhé…)_.

**18 mars 2026**

Cher Journal, je n'arrive pas à réviser pour mes examens à cause de ces maudites chouettes qui tourbillonnent à l'extérieur. Il y'en a PARTOUT ! Si jamais je n'obtiens que 80 % de réussite, j'enverrai à Malfoy un mauvais sort si concentré que… non, il serait trop content _(NDS : Tu avais donc déjà découvert ma nature masochiste ? J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre que j'avais cette part d'ombre en moi. Et puis, quand j'ai réalisé que je m'obstinais à vouloir sortir avec la seule sorcière suffisamment obtuse pour ignorer mes déclarations d'amour, j'ai compris qu'il y'avait chez moi un problème de ce genre. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de me guérir :-p)_.

**23 mars 2026**

Oncle Harry et tante Ginny sont venus manger à la maison, aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'ils ont vu l'armée de chouettes qui volaient en cercle au-dessus de la pelouse, ils n'en ont pas cru leurs yeux. Et quand il a su de quoi il retournait, oncle Harry m'a conseillé de lire les lettres, car il n'y a pas plus obstiné que ce genre de volatiles… _(NDS : Le Grand Harry Potter a raté sa vocation, visiblement. Au lieu de chercher à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait dû devenir comportementaliste animalier. La face du monde en aurait été changée)_ Apparemment, les Dursley en ont fait les frais lorsqu'il avait onze ans et que Poudlard voulait lui faire parvenir sa lettre d'admission.

MAIS JE NE CEDERAI PAS !

**30 mars 2026**

Cher Journal, j'ai des examens dans deux jours, et où que j'aille les chouettes me suivent. J'ai essayé tous les sorts de Répulsion possibles, rien à faire. J'ai même jeté un charme de Fidelitas dans ma chambre pour les empêcher d'entrer, et j'ai insonorisé tous les murs mais pas moyen, elles trouvent toujours une manière de me harceler _(NDS : Oh, quelle surprise !… C'est bizarre, on croirait presque qu'une grande sorcière était de mon côté et qu'elle annulait tes sortilèges par d'autres plus puissants… Je ne fais pas référence à ta mère, bien sûr. Elle m'a fait jurer de me taire. Oups ! J'ai vendu la mèche)_.

Je déteste Malfoy.

**1****er**** avril 2026**

J'ai cédé _(NDS : Aaaah !)_.

PS : POISSON D'AVRIL ! _(NDS : Oh tu m'as eu…)_

PPS : Non, j'ai vraiment cédé _(NDS : Double Aaaah ! Haha. En fait c'est moi qui t'ai eu. I'm a winner)_.

**16 avril 2026**

J'ai terminé mes examens. Si j'ai de bons résultats, peut-être que j'accepterai de reparler à Scorpius. Si j'ai de mauvais résultats, je vais le décapiter _(NDS : Tu n'aurais pas eu la force de nuire à un tel chef-d'œuvre de la nature –moi–, n'est-ce pas ?) (Oh par Merlin, peut-être que tu aurais essayé et que tu n'aurais pu continuer, horrifiée par ce crime contre la Beauté. Je me serais donc retrouvé tel Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, la tête rattachée à mon corps par quelques nerfs… Quelle horreur. Songe bien que je t'aurais hanté toute ta vie pour la peine ! Et celui qui tu aurais épousé plus encore, ce trouffion !)._

**23 avril 2026**

Cher Journal, j'ai déjeuné avec Mary et Césaria, aujourd'hui. Ça faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées toutes les trois. Nous avons appris que Mary et Bobby avaient rompu _(NDS : Oh… Ils allaient si bien ensemble, ce couple de laiderons…) _et Césaria a fait comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire qu'elle en a profité pour critiquer ce pauvre Bobby sur tous les angles. Mary avait tellement de mal à faire bonne figure que j'ai tâché de détourner la conversation sur les amours de Césaria mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il s'est avéré que Césaria n'avait de béguin pour personne !

Enfin, peu importe. On a repensé à notre scolarité à Poudlard (cela semble si loin !), à Alex et moi, à Septimus Dippet et Mary nous a avoué qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le professeur Longdubat _(NDS : Ehhh ! Mais je croyais qu'elle avait un faible pour MOI ! C'est moi le plus beau, pas Longdubat ! Non mais… ces filles, je vous jure !)_. Ça m'a soufflé. Je peux comprendre, rétrospectivement, qu'elle ait été amoureuse de Malfoy _(NDS : Tu peux ? Oh par Salazar. Un petit pas pour toi, mais un grand pas pour ma dynastie !)_, mais de Neville !… Quand je lui ai dit elle a éclaté de rire… et Césaria en a profité pour affirmer que Malfoy mourrait d'envie de sortir avec moi _(NDS : Eeehhhh elle m'avait juré de ne pas le dire !)_. Je n'ai jamais entendu de telles sornettes !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver, d'abord ? Oh et puis peu importe. Moi je ne l'aime pas _(NDS : Bouuuuuuuh Rosie tu viens de me BRISER le cœur)_. Même si ses plaisanteries infantiles me manquent un peu. Ha mais ! Repense aux Gobelins, Rosie. Et aux cheveux. Et à l'histoire du baiser _(NDS : Ce n'était pourtant pas si terrible que ça ! On voit bien que tu n'as jamais dû embrasser un Pitiponk sur la bouche, toi… Et avant que tu ne te poses des questions, c'est Albus qui m'y a forcé !)_.

PS : J'ai honte de le dire mais après tout, tu es mon journal intime, Journal… donc je peux te le dire. Et ce n'est pas honteux. En outre, c'est dénué de tout caractère… émotionnel _(NDS : Tu me trouves beau ? Tu aimes mon corps ? Ma mâchoire ? Elle est très bien comme mâchoire, ma mâchoire. Hein dis ? Si, je t'assure. Ou ce sont mes cheveux ? Tu aimes les blonds ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça)_. Oh et puis non, je ne dis rien, c'est mieux comme ça _(NDS : Mais dis-le ! Dis-le ! Je veux savoir ! Oh non c'est injuste tu n'as pas le droit de faire marcher le suspense de cette manière ! ARRGHH Rosiiiie… J'ai BESOIN de savoir !)_.

**2 mai 2026**

Cher Journal, Hercule Stavinsky m'a invité à aller voir une exposition sur les herboristes médiévaux _(NDS : LE PETIT COCHON !)_. Ça m'angoisse un peu, j'ai peur qu'il y'ait anguille sous roche… _(NDS : Tu parles qu'il y'a des anguilles sous les roches ! J'ignore ce que cette expression signifie mais je vais de ce pas régler son compte à ce sale binoclard de Stavi… ! ah non, je ne peux pas. Sa mère est Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. La poisse ! Si je lui fais pousser un deuxième nez, Père et moi pouvons dire adieu à notre ristourne sur le SMIC –Salaire Minimal Institué pour les Créatures– qu'on doit verser aux Elfes de Maison)_ Je sais qu'il faudrait que je sorte avec quelqu'un mais Hercule est… _(NDS : Laid)_ un simple ami ! Comme Scorpius, par exemple _(NDS : Hein ? « Ami » ? « SIMPLE » ami ?)_. Enfin, comme Scorpius aurait pu l'être, bien sûr, vu que je suis toujours fâchée contre lui.

**4 mai 2026**

J'ai dit à Hercule que ma grand-mère avait besoin de moi pour dégnommer le jardin. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru mais au moins je suis sauvée pour un temps !

**8 mai 2026**

Cher Journal, dans 19 heures, les résultats des examens seront affichés dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. J'ai dit à tout le monde que je voulais y'aller seule. Si j'ai plus de 65 % de réussite, je serai officiellement admise au grade de Guérisseuse Stagiaire… _(NDS : Et tu travailleras 23h/24 chaque jour. Tu parles d'une réussite sociale !)_

**9 mai 2026**

J'AI REUSSI !… Et je suis désespérément vide.

Les résultats ont été affichés à 16h, heure à laquelle cette chère Jenny finissait sa journée… et Alexander est venu la chercher. Ça m'a fichu un coup. J'étais là, survoltée par ma réussite et celle de Césaria, quand je l'ai vu arriver dans le hall et embrasser fougueusement Jenny _(NDS : « Alexander » + « embrasser » + « fougueusement » = pastille de Gerbe concentrée ! Bon sang, épargne-nous les détails ou je vomis sur ton journal !)_. POURQUOI est-ce que je n'ai pas pu savourer ce moment ?

Le point positif, c'est que je me suis réconciliée avec Scorpius. Albus avait dû lui dire que mes résultats étaient aujourd'hui _(NDS : Pas exactement : je l'ai harcelé pour savoir)_, et il a fait le déplacement _(NDS : J'étais là six heures en avance, pour être exact)_. Au moment où j'ai vu Alex embrasser sa fiancée, Scorpius est arrivé vers moi _(NDS : Dans l'espoir qu'un scénario identique se produise mais tu as préféré fondre en larmes plutôt que m'embrasser. Enfin, dans les deux cas c'est mouillé)_. Et pour être honnête, même si je me suis efforcée de repenser à ses sales coups, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est qu'il m'avait toujours consolée quand il s'agissait d'Alexander _(NDS : Mon épaule virile fait des merveilles, que veux-tu…)_. Après ça, on a longtemps discuté. Il a évidemment eu le mauvais goût de me demander si j'avais pris le temps de lire le traité sur la sexualité des Gobelins, mais à ce moment là je lui ai asséné un bon _Silencio (NDS : C'est tellement émouvant de nous voir retrouver des rapports sains et équilibrés)_.

**15 mai 2026**

Cher Journal. Scorpius m'avait manqué _(NDS : Ehhhhh VICTOIRE POUR MOI !)_. Incroyable, non ?

**27 mai 2026**

Aujourd'hui, James a transplané à la maison en catastrophe : il garde son filleul et il est confronté à un grave problème : il ne sait pas changer les couches… Résultat : J'AI dû m'y coller sous prétexte que je suis une fille. Par Merlin, les HOMMES ! Quand j'aurai des enfants, il faudra impérativement que mon mari sache se débrouiller seul dans ce domaine _(NDS : Hein ? Ha mais non, ha mais non ! Non ! Fais comme ta grand-mère Weasley et reste à la maison élever les mioches Rosie, c'est beaucoup plus sain ! Non et puis sérieusement, tu me vois, moi, beau et célèbre joueur de Quidditch, mettre du talc sur les fesses vermillon d'une larve hurlante ? Car soyons sérieux un instant, Rosie : Alaricus aura beau être un Malfoy, à quelques mois il n'aura pas toute la distinction qui me caractérise présentement)._

**18 juin 2026**

Cher Journal, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit _(NDS : Ne me dis pas que tu as fait la bringue chez Hercule Stavinsky et qu'il en a profité pour se déclarer, sinon je prends peur)_. J'ai fait un rêve _(NDS : Ouhhh ! Je suis plongé dans un abîme de perplexité face à cet évènement rare et inhabituel. Cela dit si tu as rêvé de tomates parlantes, va voir un sorcier vaudou parce que ça signifie que tu es possédé par l'esprit de la Grande Tomate –du moins, c'est ce qu'oncle Alaricus m'a toujours dit– et c'est pas joli joli)_. A propos de Scorpius _(NDS : OH ! Mariage ? Naissance d'Alaricus ? Incinération commune ? –ce qui est une grande preuve d'amour, Rosie, souviens-t-en)_. Par Merlin, c'était vraiment… dérangeant _(NDS : Très bien, très bien ! Tu auras ton propre cercueil, si tu y tiens… tss)_. J'ai rêvé qu'il m'embrassait _(NDS : ! … ! … ! Mayday, mayday !)._

Et c'était bien. Voire très, très bien.

_(NDS : Je viens de tomber en syncope. Et par terre, par la même occasion)_

_(ROSIE JE T'EN FAIS LA PROMESSE : AVEC MOI TES RÊVES DEVIENDRONT REALITE !)_

* * *

**Ma petite Rosie a fini l'EPM, versons une larme émue. Quant à Scorpius… il a décidé de créer un temple dédié au culte de son nombril (avec une mèche de ses cheveux en guise de relique). Quelqu'un est-il intéressé pour devenir son Grand Gourou ?**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous :) Un grand merci pour vos reviews : Flemmardise, Eliie Evans, Affreuses sisters, Lyphe, Dillawyn, DameLicorne, Miss Vintage, desea oreiro, DarkMouton, RidiculementVotre, prettygirl973, Liliblack13, Harriette-hp-fan, Loufoca-granger (ma co-compatriote expatriée ^^), Mat Haarp DC, Victoria Boubouille, Missdagane, ashlolo, Aigue-Marine, Nikita Lann, leto33, MM's et Ochoika.**

**Un merci spécial à NYChuck, ma copine larve préférée, et des excuses réitérées à Dragolicious pour mon oubli involontaire de la dernière fois.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 11, qui amène la fic vers une fin lente et certaine (mais pas immédiate : l'histoire n'est pas finie, promis !), et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Ah non, remarquez, avant de commencer, place à la…**

… _**QUESTION DU JOUR ! (qui en fait n'est PAS une question. Mais bon, on ne va pas pinailler)**_

_(NDS : Que vous pouvez zapper si vous ne vous intéressez qu'à moi, le merveilleux SCORPIUS MALFOY, idole, idéal, idolâtré… etc. La modestie m'interdit de continuer)_

Oui bon, c'est exceptionnel. Juste pour dire que sont en lice pour la place de Grand Gourou :

- _Flemmardise_

- _Dillawyn_

- _Mat Haarp DC_ (mais précisons que Mat Haarp DC veut bien devenir un sacrifice humain pour l'occasion…

Et puis _Aigue-Marine_ veut bien se convertir. Et puis moi aussi, vu que je suis la greffière officielle de Scorpius.

**Donc voilà ce que je propose : devenons-toutes les co-gourous du SCORPIUSISME, qui bien qu'ayant un nom ressemblant à celui d'une maladie infectieuse, n'en est pas une, et clamons-le à la face du monde –ou juste devant notre glace. Je pense que ça suffira comme signe d'appartenance.**

**Bref euh voilà. Désolée du dérangement et cette fois, bonne lecture pour de bon !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE ONZE : FAIM, FIN ET PROBLEMES SANS FIN**

**

* * *

**

**19 juin 2026**

Cher Journal. C'est quelque chose que je devrais garder pour moi mais 1) tu es un journal _intime_, et par conséquent tu es censé récolter les détails _intimes_ me concernant, ce qui indique que tu es donc tout approprié à recueillir ce que je m'apprête à écrire et 2) en l'écrivant quelque part, ça passera sans doute plus facilement, bref, le fait est que… voilà : cet horrible rêve me travaille. _Le_ rêve _(NDS : Oh Rosie. Je me sens tout chose. Sérieusement ! Le miroir me renvoie à présent un sourire particulièrement… oh par Merlin ça ne me va pas du tout ! Vite, un rictus. Je vais penser à quelque chose de désagréable. Tiens, à ton père. Et à Pimbleton. Qui mangent de la citrouille farcie. Haaa ça va mieux ! Si Mandy Thunderbell était là, nul doute qu'elle me trouverait l'air « méchamment sexy », huhu)_.

Bon, ça date seulement de la nuit d'hier, ça va forcément passer. N'est-ce pas, Journal ? _(NDS : Si le journal répond positivement, il va en prendre pour son matricule. Au moindre faux pas je corne une de ses pages. Et s'il se montre rebelle, je déchire la reliure !)_

**21 juin 2026**

James fait une soirée chez lui avec Albus et quelques amis. La perspective que Scorpius en fasse partie suscite chez moi un horrible sentiment de gêne _(NDS : Euh… non Rosie. Tu t'es trompée de mot : « de désir incontrôlé » serait plus exact)_. Quand je pense que j'ai rêvé l'avoir embrassé ! _(NDS : Rassure-toi, ça arrive à plein de monde. Même à moi ! Je t'assure. Et c'était divin, j'adorerais essayer. Honnêtement. Je pense que je suis le seul homme sur terre à pouvoir me donner envie d'être gay) _Bon sang. Un type comme lui ! J'ai vécu ça une fois et je ne souhaite aucunement recommencer ! _(NDS : … et cette trace mouillée, c'est une goutte de sueur. Mon physique torride me donne chaud à moi-même)_ Même si Scorpius embrasse bien, cela n'a rien à voir là-dedans _(NDS : OOOOOOOH MERCI Merlin ! Un poids qui s'évanouit !)._

Bon, ça suffit. Je vais arrêter IMMEDIATEMENT de divaguer et filer presto chez James. Et je vais m'amuser ! _(NDS : Oh parce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Progrès !) _Et tant pis pour Scorpius et ses baisers qui … bref _(NDS : Mes baisers qui ?… ohhh « mes baisers ». Hmhmhm… Et donc ils font quoi mes baisers ? J'écoute…)_.

**22 juin 2026**

Cher Journal, Scorpius n'était même pas là : aucune raison de m'inquiéter ! Il devait être en galante compagnie _(NDS : Le mieux, c'est que c'était sans doute vrai. Après le match contre les Goules de Glasgow mon succès a monté en flèche ! Et il n'est pas le seul à vrai dire. Hahaha-hum… bref)_. En tout cas, on a passé une très bonne soirée. Un des amis de James, Adam Kirovski _(NDS : Qui c'est cette lopette ?)_, est passionné par les civilisations proto-magiques et m'a expliqué plein de théories sur lesquelles il travaille _(NDS : Qu'est-ce que je disais. Une L-O-P-E-T-T-E !)_. C'est fantastique ! Ça change des conversations sur le Quidditch et la Potionologie Médicomagique ! _(NDS : … ! C'est un coup BAS ! Tu es censée adorer le Quidditch et la Potionolomo… potionl… oh et puis bouse d'hippogriffe, on s'est compris !)_ Il revient d'un stage de trois mois en Nouvelle-Zélande et il m'a montré des photos renversantes _(NDS : EH ! En matière de photos renversantes c'est MOI le champion ! Je te rappelle qu'on m'a élu « Plus Joli Fessier » de l'année sur prettywitches . magicnet !)_. Certaines inscriptions sont rédigées dans un langage totalement inconnu ! _(NDS : … euh, il a des tatouages ?)_ Ça doit être fascinant d'être un historiomage et de traduire les gravures présentes sur des mégalithes vieilles de plusieurs millénaires _(NDS : Les trucs poussiéreux ? C'est ça qui te fait fantasmer ? Oh misère. Et moi qui pourrais passer ma journée à prendre des bains…)_. Enfin…

**28 juin 2026**

Adam m'a envoyé un rapport sur la sorcellerie indigène de Nouvelle-Zélande. Je l'ai montré à maman et elle est fascinée comme moi. D'ailleurs, nous sommes restées à le lire toute la nuit. Le matin, quand papa nous a retrouver allongées sur la table avec la tête dans le dossier, il nous a lancé un véritable regard de dégoût. C'était hilarant ! _(NDS : … Par Merlin. Je dois impérativement aller à Sainte Mangouste, quelque chose ne va pas chez moi : je suis d'accord avec ton père !)_

**30 juin 2026**

Cher Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai revu Scorpius pour la première fois depuis LE rêve. Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre, je l'avoue _(NDS : Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvée que tu gambadais nue dans mon appartement et qu'ensuite j'ai dû te regarder dans cette horrible blouse de Sainte Mangouste, crois-moi tu relativiserais)_, mais je crois avoir réussi à paraître naturelle. En plus, j'étais obsédée par cette histoire de civilisation proto-magique néo-zélandaise _(NDS : Supplanté par un tas de caillou et des guignols incapables de fabriquer une baguette magique. Je ne suis jamais tombé aussi bas…)._

**Toujours le 30 juin 2026**

Albus vient de m'envoyer un hibou : « Qu'est-ce que tu avais aujourd'hui ? A chaque fois que tu regardais Scorpius tu faisais la grimace ! Ne vous seriez-vous pas ENCORE disputés ? ». La poisse. Je n'étais PAS naturelle.

_(NDS : … mais POURQUOI une grimace ? Pourquoi pas un sourire béat ?)_

Je vais répondre.

Voilà ! Regarde ce que j'ai mis : « Albus, mêle-toi de tes branchiflores et laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai du travail. Si je faisais la grimace, c'est que je repensais à l'antidote nécessaire à une piqure de scorpion. Si ton cher ami s'était appelé Hippopotamus _(NDS : COMMENT AS-TU OSE ECRIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?)_ au lieu de Scorpius, en aucun cas je n'aurais fait cette grimace ! ». Bien joué, non ?

**2 juillet 2026**

Sainte Mangouste vient de m'envoyer mon planning de stage pour la rentrée ! Je commence dans deux mois piles sous les ordres de la guérisseuse Penelope McMahon ! _(NDS : Et ce avec tellement d'enthousiasme que tu en oublieras de venir à un de mes matchs de Quidditch… traîtresse)_

**8 juillet 2026**

Oh malheur, Scorpius a un match dans une semaine ! Je dois tout faire pour éviter ce calvaire ! (_NDS : Je rectifie : à DEUX de mes matchs de Quidditch…)_

**10 juillet 2026**

« Cher Scorpius _(NDS : « Cher ». Je suis « cher ». Haha ! Tiens, je vais rajouter –i à la fin. Quoique non. « Chéri Scorpius », c'est comme ça que m'appelle ma mère, tout ça pourrait devenir malsain) _j'ai contracté une forme bénigne de Dragoncelle et je dois éviter tout contact avec les foules ».

Mentir, c'est un jeu d'enfant ! _(NDS : J'imagine que ton « Désolée de ne pas être venue mais j'ai dû aider à faire accoucher la femme du Ministre de la Magie », c'était aussi des cracks ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette vieille toupie doit être ménopausée depuis vingt bonnes années déjà !)_… Oui bon je sais Journal, c'est MAL. Et je déteste mentir. Mais je serais incapable de supporter les gloussements d'une bande d'adolescentes aux hormones en ébullition ! Ce serait au-dessus de mes forces. Alors j'agis en conséquence.

**14 juillet 2026**

Cher Journal, c'est aujourd'hui : Scorpius joue contre le club de Flaquemare. Le match ne commence que dans deux heures mais je n'arrive pas à m'occuper l'esprit… Bon. Tiens, je vais réciter les sept composants magiques non solubles dans de l'eau.

Par Merlin, ça ne m'a pris que quarante six secondes.

**Toujours le 14 juillet 2026**

Cher Journal, je suis en train de regarder le match à la télévision avec Hugo (qui hurle tellement fort qu'il provoque quelques interférences, je t'assure). Flaquemare mène 130 à 100. Hugo espère tellement que son club préféré gagne qu'il vient de se frapper la tête de déception contre le mur parce que Phyllis Richardson, une coéquipière de Scorpius, vient de marquer un but _(NDS : Ton frère supportait FLAQUEMARE au lieu de MON équipe ? Je vais l'égorger !)_.

Tiens, voilà justement Scorpius.

Bon sang mais quel temps de chien dans ce stade ! Il pleut des cordes ! _(NDS : … Tu préfères décrire la météo plutôt que mon physique d'esthète ? Tu sais que tu es frustrante ? Oui, je suis sûr que tu le sais. Sadique. Et masochiste aussi) ( …ce qu'on va s'amuser, tous les deux !)_

Ce speaker est stupide : « Elles sont nombreuses, ces jeunes filles, à être venues en masse pour supporter celui qui va sans doute devenir la nouvelle idole de la jeunesse, Scorpius Malfoy ! ». La nouvelle idole de la jeunesse ! Si jamais Scorpius l'entend, ses chevilles vont tellement enfler qu'il en tombera de son balais et qu'il en perdra le match.

OH PAR MERL

_(NDS : Merl ? Qui c'est ça, Merl ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'écrire d'un coup ? Juste au moment où tu parles de moi, évidemment ! A croire que tu le fais exprès)_

**16 juillet 2026**

Cher Journal, j'ai un instant cru avoir le don de double-vue (et dans ce cas, maman m'aurait déshérité sur le champ). Scorpius est tombé de son balai durant le match ! _(NDS : TU M'AS PORTE LA POISSE EN FAIT ? Rosie ! Tu sais bien que les artistes sont superstitieux ! Il ne faut jamais penser des choses négatives quand ils jouent !) (Et ne pas manger de navets, c'est important aussi) _Maudit Quidditch… Heureusement il n'a rien _(NDS : Rien ? Je me suis foulé le poignet ! Et j'ai une dent qui a sauté !)_. Enfin « heureusement »…Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste dans le coma quelques jours _(NDS : QUOI ? Tu veux peut-être que je me fasse écraser par un train, tant que t'y es !)_ vu son horrible caractère. Même papa se montre plus conciliant lorsqu'il est alité ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Les hommes sont tous des chochottes _(NDS : C'était ma dent PREFEREE ! Le temps qu'elle repousse j'ai dû parler en zozotant, ce qui classe cet épisode au rang de mes pires humiliations)_…

En plus, cet idiot n'a pas voulu que je l'approche. « Tu as la dragoncelle Rose ! _(NDS : Du moins c'est ce qu'une certaine personne mal intentionnée m'avait DIT. Tout est de ta faute, de toute façon) _Tu ne veux quand même pas que je rajoute ça à mon lot de souffrance ! ». Son lot de souffrance. Quel bébé ! Le pire, c'est que j'étais vraiment inquiète… _(NDS : Ooohhh vraiment ?) (Oh non ! Encore cette horrible expression dans le miroir ! Grrr, Pimbleton, Ron Weasley, citrouille farcie, Pimbleton, Ron Weasley, citrouille farcie… ouf, ça va mieux)_

**24 juillet 2026**

Scorpius ne veut pas sortir de son lit parce que l'égo de Monsieur a trop souffert _(NDS : Et ses dents aussi)_, tu comprends. Quel imbécile ! Tout le monde a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas grave (enfin, Albus se moque régulièrement de lui mais je le fais taire), rien à faire : le match de Quidditch a été perdu, et bien perdu _(NDS : Grmpf)_. Le seul content dans cette affaire, c'est Hugo _(NDS : Crétin visqueux)_. Avec le nombre de points que Flaquemare a empoché, il se classe en seconde place du championnat ! _(NDS : MAIS ACHEVE-MOI, VAS-Y, FAIS-TOI PLAISIR !)_

**28 juillet 2026**

L'horrible Mr Malfoy père est venu à la maison aujourd'hui… pour ME voir ! _(NDS : Ha non, qu'il cherche à séduire ta mère je veux bien mais alors s'il donne dans les jeunettes, je mets mon veto !)_ Il veut que j'aille remonter le moral de son fils chéri ! _(NDS : Ohhhhh mon papounet ! Il sait être si délicat…) _Qu'il aille se faire pendre en Alaska.

**1****er**** août 2026**

Albus a traîné Scorpius à la fête d'anniversaire d'oncle Harry, afin d'essayer de lui changer les idées. Ça a tellement bien marché qu'il a embrassé Lily en plein sur la bouche _(NDS : Les cocktails IcySpicy ont un effet dévastateur sur moi)_. A croire qu'il veut embrasser toute la famille _(NDS : Eh bien pour tout t'avouer, ce soir là j'ai aussi embrassé Roxanne)._

_(…)_

_(Et le journaliste. Oui je sais « LE ». J'avais bu, il avait les cheveux longs et une robe rose fushia, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, sincèrement ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et maintenant tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien je dois lui envoyer par mois pour éviter qu'il ne sorte un article du genre « L'HERITIER MALFOY, GAY OU BISEXUEL ? ». Enfin. Quand on se mariera il y'aura une autre preuve de ma flamboyante hétérosexualité)_

Je vais écrire à Adam, pour la peine _(NDS : BOUUUH ! Tu ne penses qu'à lui alors que moi je fais TOUT pour te séduire ! Ce monde est trop cruel pour moi)_.

**19 août 2026**

Je me demande si Lily est intéressée par Scorpius… _(NDS : QUI ne le serait pas ? :D)_

**23 août 2026**

Si jamais ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se mariaient, ça ferait une pub d'enfer pour les Malfoy. « La réconciliation des générations », ou quelque chose comme ça. Je le vois d'ici.

**27 août 2026**

Je viens juste de recevoir un hibou d'Adam : il fait un stage de fouilles dans les ANDES !

Je hais les hommes _(NDS : Sérieusement ? Lui, un « homme » ? Ecoute, moi je fais des activités viriles, mais tamiser de la terre et compter les cailloux, ça s'appelle jouer dans un BAC A SABLE !)_.

**16 septembre 2026**

Oh bon sang, Journal, j'en ai assez d'être en vacances ! Je veux intégrer Sainte Mangouste !

Et aussi qu'Adam revienne des Andes.

Et que Scorpius sorte avec Lily _(NDS : Lily ? Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de ton deuxième prénom…)_. Il faudrait qu'il se fixe, nom d'un hibou. C'est vrai quoi, il ne fait que papillonner de fille en fille ! _(NDS : Ça s'appelle « profiter de sa jeunesse »)_ Lily serait parfaite pour lui. Elle a un tempérament suffisant pour supporter ses petites crises égoïstes, elle est jolie… _(NDS : Son nom de famille est POTTER. Insurmontable) _Et je suis sûre qu'il lui plaît. Elle me parle TOUT LE TEMPS de lui ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est beau _(NDS : Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Rose. Vu ton attitude dédaigneuse à mon égard j'étais obligé de soudoyer quelqu'un pour qu'on te parle de moi en bien. C'était elle ou Albus, et je me suis dit que ce serait suspect si Albus m'encensait inconsidérément. Enfin disons qu'après l'épisode du journaliste, je préfère surveiller mes arrières) (Sans mauvais jeu de mot, enfin !)_, qu'il a changé depuis Poudlard, qu'il ne critique plus mes cheveux en permanence… Bon sang, comme si ça avait une quelconque importance ! Scorpius restera toujours Scorpius _(NDS : Encore heureux. Tu imagines si Scorpius se changeait en BERTHA ?)_.

Note à moi-même : ne jamais parler du Rêve à Lily.

**18 novembre 2026**

Cher Journal, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant aujourd'hui, jour où j'ai mon premier week-end de libre _(NDS : Tu n'as plus de temps pour moi non pluuus, je n'aime pas çaaa)_ ! Je suis exténuée… Mais qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse. Je suis utile ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un _(NDS : OHH ROSIE JE MEURS SANS TOIIII, VIENS M'AIDER !…)_

_(Aucune réaction. Tu vois que c'est du bluff, ton truc d'héroïne)_

**3 décembre 2026**

Journal. Tiens-toi bien. J'ai découvert LE scoop de l'année.

…

CESARIA SORT AVEC BOBBY STEVENS ! _(NDS : Bobby Stevens ? __LE Bobby Stevens ? Cette grosse chose laide et presque chauve ? AVEC UNE DE MES EX-PETITES AMIES ?)_

_(Oh misère. Si le destin s'attend que je sorte avec Mary Finnegan pour constituer un carré parfait, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Non mais sans blague ! J'ai besoin d'un certain standing, moi)_

_(BOBBY STEVENS AVEC CESARIA)_

_(Je vais vomir)_

Incroyable non ? _(NDS : Tu l'as dit)_ Je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser dans les toilettes des filles de Sainte Mangouste. Bobby était venu la rejoindre en catimini… Ils ne savent pas que je les ai vus et je vais garder ça pour moi mais bon sang, j'en suis toute retournée ! (_NDS : Tu parles que ça me retourne moi aussi. Ça me retourne même l'estomac !) _

Une histoire d'amour tenue secrète… _(NDS : Normal ! Si les gens voyaient Césaria et Bobby s'embrasser sur un lieu public ça créerait des émeutes d'indignation ! Ha quel gâchis…)_ Ce que c'est romantique ! _(NDS : Ils se cachaient dans des TOILETTES, Rosie. Généralement, « romantique » implique un lieu dénué de déjections)_

**9 décembre 2026**

J'ai demandé à Césaria si elle avait le béguin pour quelqu'un en ce moment, l'air de rien. Elle n'a même pas bronché ! Quelle comédienne !

Par contre, elle m'a dit que Scorpius avait demandé de mes nouvelles. C'est vrai que cela fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu… _(NDS : Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fonce ! Viens me rejoindre, m'embrasser fougueusement et déclare-moi ton amour éternel !)_

_(Ou sinon tu peux m'offrir un paquet de Fizwizbiz. J'en ai plus)_

Avec mon travail à l'hôpital je n'ai le temps de voir personne, de toute façon _(NDS : HA ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !)_. Et puis Scorpius… il doit être occupé, lui aussi. Généralement j'ai de ses nouvelles par Albus ou Lily. Ou par la presse à scandale, accessoirement _(NDS : Petite coquine, tu as dû en voir des photos !…)_.

De toute manière il ne m'écrit jamais de lui-même _(NDS : C'est pas vrai ! Une fois je t'ai envoyé une lettre ! ET TU N'Y AS JAMAIS REPONDU !)_. Il évolue dans d'autres sphères !

**15 décembre 2026**

Cher Journal… je suis en plein dilemme. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un que je connais.

Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de QUI il s'agit !

C'est horrible, d'ordinaire je n'oublie jamais les anniversaires, mais là c'est le trou noir !… Ce n'est personne de la famille, ça c'est sûr. C'est donc un ami. Mais qui ? Pas Alexander, puisqu'il est né en janvier _(NDS : Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas naître du tout, si tu veux mon avis)_. Et puis en plus, ce n'est plus mon ami _(NDS : Haaa en voilà une bonne nouvelle !)_. Césaria est née en septembre, et Mary en février… Bertha ? Non, il me semble qu'elle est aussi née en février _(NDS : OUI, je confirme ! Une fois à Poudlard, elle s'est débrouillée pour me faire boire un philtre d'amour ce jour là, afin que je me conduise comme son petit-ami ! Un vrai démon. J'ai dû l'embrasser, tout de même ! Et c'était bien pire que d'embrasser un Pitiponk, crois-moi)_.

Peut-être que c'est Scorpius.

Je ne vois que ça, de toute manière. En plus, il me semble bien que son anniversaire tombe le 15 d'un mois _(NDS : Oooohhhh je suis ému que tu t'en souviennes !… Effectivement, je suis né le 15… JUILLET ! JUILLET, bon sang !)_. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai des doutes, Journal. J'ai l'impression de penser un peu trop à Scorpius ces temps-ci _(NDS : On ne pense jamais trop à un Scorpius. Surtout toi)_. Ça doit être le fait qu'il m'ignore _(NDS : Moi, t'ignorer ?… voilà qui me paraît hautement improbable)_. Je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre dans un monde où Scorpius ne m'adresse pas la parole. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? _(NDS : Le fait que tu ais toujours rêvé de vivre dans un monde où je ne t'adresserais pas la parole, certainement)_

Rho bon sang, mais de qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être l'anniversaire ? _(NDS : Un indice : il est laid)_

**Toujours le 15 décembre 2026**

C'était l'anniversaire de Bobby.

Je suis à la fois morte de honte vis-à-vis de Scorpius et en plein fou-rire _(NDS : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y'a de drôle à confondre une limace avec un être majestueux comme moi)_. J'ai confondu Scorpius et BOBBY ! _(NDS : Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que tu réalises combien c'est ridicule)_

Hahahaha ! ça prouve bien que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui _(NDS : CE QUI EST CONTRE-NATURE)_. Note bien, Journal, que je n'ai jamais douté de ça : c'est Lily et ses pseudos analyses sentimentales qui s'obstine à me le faire comprendre par des sous-entendus indélicats. Du genre « Oh, tu as mis une culotte verte _(NDS : Sérieusement ? Oh Rosie. J'étais persuadé que tu étais la femme de ma vie pour des motifs strictement physiques et caractérologiques, mais si en plus tu mets des sous-vêtements VERTS !…) (Cela dit je ne mettrai en aucun cas des sous-vêtements rouges, et encore moins des sous-vêtements dorés pour témoigner de mon attachement envers toi. J'ai déjà essayé la dernière option quand je me suis déguisé en Vif d'Or pour Halloween dernier et franchement, ça jure avec mes cheveux) (OUI ROSE, EN VIF D'OR)_. Serpentard t'attire, on dirait… ». Non mais sans blague ! Comme si mon cœur parlait par le biais de mes culottes ! _(NDS : … monde de rêve… rêve, rêve, rêve !…)_

**16 décembre 2026**

J'ai jeté tout ce qu'il y'avait de vert dans ma garde-robe. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. _(NDS : Même les chaussettes ? Oh nooon c'est mon péché-mignon !)_

**23 décembre 2026**

Cher Journal. Je viens de passer une journée totalement irréaliste.

Je t'avais dit que j'avais l'impression que Scorpius m'ignorait, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai qu'avec mon nouvel emploi du temps je n'avais guère de temps à lui accorder et qu'il est également très pris. Sans compter qu'avec cette histoire de rêve j'étais extrêmement froide avec lui _(NDS : Oui donc ce n'était pas MOI qui t'ignorais, c'était TOI ! Ha les femmes. Toujours à rejeter la responsabilité sur le dos des hommes !)_. Bref, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui j'étais décidée à faire mes courses de Noël : impossible de trouver le temps avant ! Or, devine sur qui je suis tombée dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch (où j'ai trouvé un magnifique nécessaire à balais pour James) ? Scorpius ! Bon, en soi, ce n'est pas très étonnant, d'accord. Après tout il VIT littéralement pour le Quidditch _(NDS : Et pour toi, ne l'oublions pas)_.

Enfin bon, passons. En tout cas, il a décidé de m'accompagner parce que, je cite, « il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à Lily et que puisque j'étais une fille je devrais bien pouvoir l'aider ». Eh non, Journal, il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi… utilitariste (_NDS : Hé ! Si je suis venu c'était pour être avec toi, d'abord. Mais si je te l'avais dit tu aurais sorti tes épines en pensant que je me moquais de toi. Or nous étions dans un magasin de QUIDDITCH. C'est-à-dire un magasin empli d'objets lourds et contendants qui peuvent empêcher les jeunes et beaux joueurs de Quidditch de procréer)_. Mais peu importe, j'ai passé une après-midi fantastique. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rire autant avec lui. Franchement ! Au début nous étions un peu gênés l'un et l'autre, puisque cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vus _(NDS : La faute à qui ?)_, mais à partir du moment où je me suis mise à parler de Bertha il est devenu soudain très volubile _(NDS : Elle a une longue liste de défauts et de tares physiques, qu'y puis-je ?)_. Nous sommes allés chez Weasley & Weasley, où Fred tenait l'accueil (il m'a fait un clin d'œil salace en voyant que j'étais avec Scorpius et j'ai rougi comme une idiote ! Heureusement que Scorpius ne s'en est pas rendu compte), et aussi chez Fleury & Bott. J'y ai vu toute une pile d'exemplaires de _Traités sur la sexualité des Gobelins_. Scorpius m'a fait remarquer qu'il existait aussi un traité sur la sexualité des Centaures, dans la même collection, mais j'ai menacé de lui envoyer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie s'il remettait le sujet sur le tapis. Ce à quoi il a répondu que Lily lui y avait déjà fait goûter et qu'il s'en passerait largement…

Je suis sûre qu'ils vont sortir ensemble.

Enfin bref. J'ai aussi vécu la pire honte de ma vie. Je m'explique : quand je suis chez Fleury & Bott, je suis prise d'une irrépressible frénésie acheteuse. C'est viscéral ! Je cultive cette habitude depuis que je suis petite, avec maman : à chaque fois que nous venions sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous repartions toutes les deux avec des piles de livres plus hautes que nous _(NDS : Ça ne doit pas être dur vu ta taille HAHAHA)_. Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu faire exception : il y'avait tant de choses intéressantes ! Tiens par exemple, Rolf, le mari de tante Luna, a écrit un nouveau livre sur la vie des Perches Babillardes. Je le voulais absolument ! _(NDS : Et comme c'est compréhensible… Qui ne rêve pas de connaître heure par heure le traintrain quotidien des perches babillardes ?)_ Après tout, c'est un Magizoologiste passionnant, tout comme son grand-père _(NDS : Tu sais que le bouquin de Norbert Dragonneau sert lui aussi caler ma boîte de Cognards –tout comme ton blablatage sur les Elfes de Maison, souviens-toi ?)_.

BREF, je traversais donc le magasin avec une énorme pile de livre que je faisais léviter devant moi par magie, quand je n'ai pas vu qu'il y'avait une marche devant moi. Je te le donne en mille, Journal : j'ai dégringolé deux étages, accompagnée d'une pluie de livres. Et ce maudit Scorpius a été pris du plus grand fou-rire qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir ! _(NDS : Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand j'y repense ! Tu étais si drôle ! Oh je me souviens du regard que tu m'as lancé quand tu t'es relevée pêle-mêle au bas des marches, les cheveux en bataille et le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate parlante ! Voldemort n'a sans doute jamais réussi à être aussi terrifiant !)_ Penses-tu qu'il m'aurait aidée ? Pas le moins du monde, voyons : nous parlons de Scorpius ! _(NDS : Depuis mon accident de Quidditch je tâche de ménager mes muscles, Rosie. C'était pour mon bien)_ Enfin voilà. Je tiens à préciser qu'en ce 23 décembre, la veille du réveillon, il va de soi que le magasin était bondé. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie… Surtout quand je repense à la tête de Scorpius. Il a mis au moins vingt minutes à arrêter de glousser _(NDS : Heeeeein ? « Glousser ? Ça va pas la tête ? Je ne glousse pas ! Je ris virilement !)_, et pendant les deux heures qui ont suivi il suffisait que je dise les mots « livre », « tomber » ou « escalier » pour qu'il se mette à rire aux larmes.

Mais étrangement ça n'a pas altéré ma journée. Même si je suis complètement mortifiée de ce qui est arrivé (surtout devant SCORPIUS) _(NDS : Pourquoi surtout devant moi ?)_, ça a été une merveilleuse après-midi. Après ce fâcheux épisode, il m'a même offert une Biéraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur et nous avons passé un long moment à critiquer la nouvelle petite-amie d'Albus (elle s'appelle Tiffany Blake et elle n'a rien pour elle. Je préférais celle d'avant).

J'ai donc passé une après-midi entière avec Scorpius, moi, Rose Weasley, qui il y'a quelques années aurait préféré s'asseoir sur un Botruc plutôt que d'échanger la moindre parole avec lui.

**25 décembre 2026**

Cher Journal, je n'y crois pas.

Il l'a FAIT !

Il m'a offert cet horrible traité sur la sexualité des Centaures ! « Pour compléter ma collection » ! Je vais l'étriper ! _(NDS : Eh que crois-tu ! La première fois, c'était une erreur mais maintenant je vais me faire un DEVOIR d'étendre ta culture sexuelle. Qui sait, ça pourrait te servir. Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai vu que les Farfadets avaient une technique de drague assez intéressante… Peut-être que je vais m'en inspirer)_

**1****er**** janvier 2027**

Pas de nouvel an pour moi : je travaille… Bonne année, Journal. On a parcouru un long chemin ensemble, tous les deux. Et je t'aime, tu sais _(NDS : Ooooooh FICHTRE ! Je VEUX être un journal intime !)._

**8 janvier 2027**

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit la semaine dernière et je n'en reviens pas. J'ai fait une déclaration d'amour à un journal intime. Je n'aurais pas dû boire de ce punch qu'a préparé Lisa Dodge.

Peut-être serait-il temps de consulter un psychomage.

Ou de tomber amoureuse _(NDS : NON ! Ça sera encore d'un gros moche qui s'appelle Pimbleton et moi je serai tout seul, entouré de milliers de filles canons et bien coiffées, à me morfondre dans un coin sans attirer ton attention. Je refuse !)_.

**3 février 2027**

Cher Journal, toutes les filles de mon service se battent pour poser leur congé le jour de la saint Valentin. Eh bien pas moi ! De toute manière, Adam ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis son hibou d'août dernier. Et aucun autre garçon ne m'intéresse ou ne s'intéresse à moi _(NDS : Euh… COUCOU ! « Aloha » ! C'est moi, Scorpius !)_.

**11 février 2027**

Cher Journal, Lily ne s'assume _vraiment_ pas. Elle veut que je vienne avec elle et Scorpius dans l'appartement de James, parce qu'il fait une soirée pour la saint Valentin. Bon sang qu'elle est obtuse quand il s'agit de sentiments ! _(NDS : Dit la fille qui n'a pas compris que tout cela n'était qu'une manœuvre pour que toi et moi passions la soirée ensemble) _De toute façon, comme je lui ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois, je TRAVAILLE jusqu'à 22 heures. Je serai trop fatiguée pour aller m'ennuyer à une soirée pleine de couples.

PS : J'ai dit à papa et maman que j'aimerais bien avoir mon propre appartement… _(NDS : Pas trop TÔT !) _J'aurais mieux fait de leur annoncer que Voldemort était de retour, ils l'auraient sans doute mieux pris.

**14 février 2027**

Journal. Je suis ivre.

**15 février 2027**

Tu sais où je me suis endormie, hier au soir Journal ? Sur les toilettes de James ! Si maman apprenait ça, elle me confisquerait ma bibliothèque en guise de punition, ni plus ni moins _(NDS : J'ai toujours su qu'Hermione Granger était différente des autres femmes. Mon père me le serine régulièrement. Mais pour imaginer CETTE punition, il faut vraiment débarquer d'une autre planète !)_.

Tu me demandes ce que je faisais sur les toilettes de James ? Oh. Eh bien comme tu l'as deviné, je suis finalement allée à cette fête de saint Valentin. Bien sûr, Jane était là –tu sais, la petite-amie de James qui va sans doute devenir plus que ça depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensembles. Albus y était aussi, avec l'horrible Tiffany, Hugo avec Emily et Scorpius avec une statuette représentant un Gobelin à cheval sur un Centaure _(NDS : HAHAHAHA je trouve que j'ai un sens de l'humour exquis !)_.

Je ne plaisante pas, Journal.

« Tiens Rose, quand tu auras un appartement cet objet concentrera toute la décoration dont tu auras besoin ! » Le mufle. Enfin, peu importe, on ne va pas dire que je ne suis pas habituée. Lily est arrivée en même temps que lui, toute souriante, avec un collier en or flambant neuf. Cadeau de Scorpius je présume. A elle, il ne lui offre pas des figurines idiotes, ça c'est sûr _(NDS : Rectification, Rosie chérie : ce bijou que Lily arborait lui est arrivé par hibou de la part de « Daniel Finigan », un de ces joueurs prétentieux de Flaquemare. Son SOUPIRANT !)_.

Toujours est-il que James m'a obligé à goûter de son cocktail « fait maison » (je suis sûre qu'il y a dissout des ailes de Billywigs ! On ne devient pas saoul au bout de deux verres d'alcool, il faut des substances illicites pour arriver à ce niveau là ! Qui plus est je suis presque sûre d'avoir vu l'horrible Tiffany décoller du sol ! BILLYWIG OBLIGE !) _(NDS : …C'est moi qui y ait rajouté un petit bout de Billywig pilé… Mandy Thunderbell m'en a ramené d'Australie… J'ai pensé que peut-être… l'élévation mentale qui suivrait… amènerait une petite part d'ouverture d'esprit chez toi et… enfin bon, bref)_. Et ce fameux cocktail a eu des conséquences dramatiques sur mon métabolisme. Par conséquent, saoule comme un cache-pot _(NDS : ?... ) (Toi, tu dois savoir des choses que j'ignore ! Il va falloir que j'approfondisse mes connaissances sur les cache-pots)_, j'ai fini dans la salle de bain en ayant l'ambition de te raconter ma soirée, mais je me suis endormie avant de pouvoir écrire autre chose que « Je suis ivre ».

PS : JAMAIS PLUS je ne ferai la fête alors que je travaille le lendemain. J'étais tellement dans le potage que j'ai failli faire boire une potion de Dilution sanguine au pauvre Mr Priskipey qui a des plaies ouvertes sur tout le corps (il a un élevage de Manticores… il est persuadé qu'elles sont mal comprises et qu'il est de son devoir de les étudier en profondeur. Huit ans que ça l'occupe. Huit ans qu'il vient tous les mercredis à l'hôpital pour se faire raccommoder. Vraiment, il est parfois incroyablement inconscient. Je suis sûre que c'est un cousin éloigné d'Hagrid) _(NDS : On a tous des gens infréquentables dans sa famille. Regarde, toi par exemple c'est ton père. HAHAHA)_.

**29 février 2027**

Par Merlin Journal, je suis dans la bouse d'hippogriffe ! L'anniversaire de papa a lieu demain et je ne lui ai rien acheté ! _(NDS : Oooh tu aurais dû m'appeler à l'aide. J'ai justement une vieille lampe à pois violets que m'a offert tante Daphné et je meurs d'envie de m'en débarrasser. Or, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir des photos du Bal de Noël de 1994, ton père adore les fripes !)_

**1****er**** mars 2027**

Cher Journal, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que papa ait apprécié ma potion Anti-Calvitie. D'ailleurs, maman m'a dit que c'était un peu maladroit de ma part puisqu'apparemment il devient très chatouilleux sur le sujet… Merlin, j'espère que cela ne compromet pas mes chances d'emménager ailleurs…

Cela dit, moi au moins je n'ai pas jouée la lèche-botte comme Hugo et son t-shirt « For a Totally Awesome dad ! » _(NDS : Totally Awesome ? Ça me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?) _[NDA : Désolée, référence culturelle à A Very Potter Musical. Si vous ne connaissez pas… FONCEZ !].

**16 mars 2027**

Oh-par-Merlin.

FRED VA SE FIANCER !

**19 mars 2027**

C'est James qui sera garçon d'honneur, et Roxanne sera demoiselle d'honneur. C'est fantastique !… Sauf que personne n'a jamais vu l'heureuse élue. Il faut avouer que nous sommes tous complètement stupéfaits d'apprendre la nouvelle. Maman n'arrête pas de faire de faire le compte de toutes les éventuelles petites amies de Fred, et elle a même pensé à faire jouer ses vieilles relations (à comprendre : l'infâme Rita Skeeter qu'elle déteste cordialement) pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais papa l'a forcée à n'en rien faire. Apparemment, oncle George et tante Angelina ne savent rien non plus. Pas même son nom !

PS : Albus vient de m'envoyer un hibou, il a lancé un pari à l'échelle familial. Pour lui, la femme de Fred sera un homme _(NDS : OH ! j'ai pensé la même chose) (Suis-je bête : c'est normal. C'est MOI qui ai soufflé l'idée à Albus)_. Comme je n'aime pas les paris je ne miserais rien mais je suis sûre à 100% qu'il a tout faux ! _(NDS : Pff, de toute façon tu n'es jamais d'accord avec moi)_

PPS : Il n'y a pas que Fred qui nous cache quelque chose… Lily est plus guillerette que jamais. Ça sent l'amour dans l'air… Je parie que Scorpius et elle sont passés à la vitesse supérieure… _(NDS : « Sont passés à la vitesse supérieure » ? Oh, je vois : encore un truc de conduite moldu, hein ! J'ai essayé de conduire, une fois, parce qu'Albus me menaçait avec une tarte à la crème enchantée –d'ailleurs je l'ai quand même reçue dans la figure… MEURS, TRAÎTRE D'ALBUS !– et j'ai foncé dans un mur. Enfin bref. Mais pourquoi fais-tu référence à la conduite alors que tu parles de Lily et de moi ? Elle a le permis de conduire ?)_

**1****er**** avril 2027**

CHER JOURNAL ! NON, CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE : PAPA, MAMAN ET MOI AVONS VISITE DES APPARTEMENTS AUJOURD'HUI, ET NOUS EN AVONS TROUVE UN FANTASTIQUE ! ET ÇA Y'EST, JOURNAL ! NOUS AVONS SIGNE LE BAIL ! JE PEUX EMMENAGER A PARTIR DU 6 JUIN ! _(NDS : Et on se demande qui va se taper le déménagement… Enfin. C'est ta mère qui m'a envoyé un hibou express. Ce matin, très, très, très tôt. Elle m'a même réveillé ! Enfin bon, que ne ferais-je pas pour satisfaire future belle-maman…)_

**8 avril 2027**

Cher Journal, Lily est venue manger avec Césaria et moi à Sainte-Mangouste aujourd'hui. J'ai assisté à un tableau navrant : mes deux amies, grappillant à peine dans leur assiette, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon sang ce que l'amour m'énerve !

_(NDS : Je viens de réaliser que Césaria a les yeux dans le vague pour l'infâme BOBBY ! Ohhh par les couches de Merlin ! Comment as-tu fait pour réussir à manger sans avoir des hauts-le-cœurs à chaque bouchée ? Non parce qu'en ce moment je mange les Fondants du Chaudron qui traînent sur ton bureau et ils ont du mal à passer)_

_(OH PAR MERLIN : ET S'ILS ETAIENT EMPOISONNES ?)_

_( … Non, je respire… Ouuuf… C'est fou l'effet que Bobby Stevens a sur moi… )_

_(Je sais que cette dernière phrase prête à confusion)_

_(NON, POUR LA ENIEME FOIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !)_

**19 avril 2027**

J'ai vu Scorpius aujourd'hui. Il m'a invité à l'anniversaire de son père _(NDS : Admets-le, c'est presque un rencard officiel)_. Son père ! Comme si j'avais envie de célébrer la naissance d'un type pareil _(NDS : Tu es rosse, Rosie ! Il t'adore mon père ! Bon d'accord, c'est surtout parce que tu es la fille de ta mère. Mais peu importe, ce sont les sentiments qui comptent !)_. Cela dit je suis obligée d'y aller, maman y va aussi et elle compte sur ma présence. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de revoir Victoire et Teddy, avec leur petit garçon, ils sont invités eux-aussi. Tiens, puisque que j'y repense, la dernière fois que j'ai vu le petit Remus _(NDS : Bon sang, mais ils n'ont vraiment aucune imagination dans cette famille ! « James », « Lily », « Remus » ! Et puis quoi encore ! Si j'ai une fille je vais devoir l'appeler « Bellatrix » en souvenir de ma défunte grand-tante ?)_, il a vomi son quatre-heure sur Scorpius. C'était hilarant _(NDS : Ha-ha-ha. Je m'étouffe de rire. Dire que quand MOI je t'ai vomi dessus à la fête de James, tu as failli m'émasculer avec ton porte-clefs… Tu parles d'une injustice)_.

PS : Ce sera juste la veille de mon déménagement, la barbe ! Dire que j'avais pris un jour de congé la veille pour me reposer… Tu parles ! _(NDS : ROSIE ! Je te signale que si je me suis levé aux aurores pour transporter tes cartons par poudre de Cheminette, c'est parce que TU étais trop fatiguée ou je ne sais quoi pour le faire toi-même ! Alors on arrête de se plaindre et on offre un baiser de remerciement et une bague de fiançailles au merveilleux Scorpius que je suis)_

**24 avril 2027**

Lily vient également à l'anniversaire du père de Scorpius. Comme c'est surprenant ! Après tout, c'est comme si c'était son beau-père à présent _(NDS : Bon sang, ce que tu peux être bouchée. QUAND vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre LILY et MOI ? Lily a son Finigan et moi je suis à tes PIEDS –qui sont très jolis)_.

Beurk. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais de Drago Malfoy comme beau-père _(NDS : Là, ça pose soudainement problème. Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de renier mon père, SI ?… Oui bon, je SAIS que j'avais prévu de te demander de faire pareil avec le tien, mais il y'a une différence : mon père à moi, il est photogénique. Et il a moins de calvitie que le tien, paf dans les dents)_.

**28 avril 2027**

Lily m'a montré la robe qu'elle allait mettre pour l'anniversaire de Mr Malfoy. Elle est tout bonnement splendide, la couleur lui va à ravir.

Oh par Merlin, je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller ! Je vais me sentir laide et… seule… Après tout, Lily est heureuse en amour, elle réussit sa carrière et… et moi je n'ai aucun petit-ami. Et si jamais –je dis bien SI– un garçon semblait m'intéresser, jamais il n'arriverait quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi _(NDS : Ça j'y compte bien ! Il faudrait d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps !) (Ou du moins qu'il m'enlève la baguette des mains. Non parce que tu vois, je ne dois pas mettre mon corps inconsidérément en danger, il est fragile et délicat. C'est mon outil de travail, tu comprends !) (… Et mon nez est TELLEMENT beau comme il est… Non, vraiment)_.

Tu sais quoi, Journal ? Ça m'énerve que Lily taise sa relation avec Scorpius, et que Scorpius fasse mine de continuer à papillonner avec toutes ces filles insupportables _(NDS : Ohh, insupportables, insupportables… Tu vas un peu vite en besogne… Quand elles se taisent, elles sont tout bonnement charmantes !)_. Qu'ils se montrent ensemble, bon sang ! Ça soulagera tout le monde. Au moins, ce sera dit, et ça évitera de… enfin bref.

**Nuit du 5 au 6 juin 2027**

Journal. Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'analyser ce qui se passe en moi _(NDS : Aahh ne va pas plus loin, je te le donne en mille : TOI AUSSI tu as eu du mal à digérer ces moules à la crème de chou-fleur, hein ? Par Merlin ! Une véritable horreur ! Je suis sûre que mon mal d'estomac va encore durer quarante-huit heures)_.

De toutes les guignes, il fallait vraiment que ce soit ça, n'est-ce pas ? _(NDS : Oh… relativisons un peu, Rosie, il s'agit juste d'une petite intoxication alimentaire…)_ Oh bon sang ! Je n'aurais JAMAIS dû venir à cette horrible fête d'anniversaire ! _(NDS : Rosie ! Mais modère-toi un peu, enfin… tout ça c'est la faute des Elfes de Maison tu sais, pas la mienne. Ni celle de mon père. Ne va pas lui mettre ça sur le dos sous prétexte que tu ne l'apprécies pas, il s'est montré incroyablement courtois à ton égard. Il m'a même dit que je devrais t'épouser. Hein qu'il est sensas !)_ Toute une soirée de gâchée, pour finalement se sentir si mal… _(NDS : HE, c'est toi la Médicomage Potionomachin, tu es censée savoir guérir les indigestions !)_ Même si cela me pendait au nez, soyons logiques.

En plus, les moules à la crème de chou-fleur n'étaient pas fraiches. Heureusement que je n'en ai pas mangées.

_(NDS : Alors là… Je ne comprends plus rien)_

**6 juin 2027**

_Voyons voyons, Rosie chérie, je viens d'aider ta mère à descendre les cartons de ta chambre et sur quoi suis-je donc tombé ? Ton journal intime ! Depuis le temps que je rêve d'avoir un moyen de pression sur toi… Prends garde, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy ne laissera passer aucun détail humiliant !_

_(NDS : Sapristi ! Me voilà déjà arrivé à la fin. Et pas une déclaration d'amour à ma personne dans tout ça ! Tss. Et ça ne dit même pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton déménagement toi-même. Enfin ce n'est pas que ça m'ennuie de t'être utile, bien sûr, mais tout de même… je ne comprends vraiment rien)_

_(OH PAR MERLIN : tu t'es enfuie avec un amant, c'est ÇA, HEIN ?)_

_(Quoique tu ne mentionnes aucun garçon en particulier)_

_(OH BON SANG, TU AS RENCONTRE QUELQU'UN A LA FÊTE D'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MON PERE ? Oh non par tous les enchanteurs, ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de MON PERE LUI-MÊME ? Oh j'ai du mal à respirer. Aïe. Ahhhh douleur ! HA ! Oh BON SANG, je fais un arrêt cardiaque ! Je … ! Ha non, ça va mieux. Ouuf…)_

_(Bon. Réfléchissons. Tu ne t'es sans doute pas enfuie, sinon tu aurais pris ton journal intime avec toi. La dernière fois que tu as écrit dedans, c'était… euh, cette nuit. Et là…_

…

_Une horrible pensée me vient à l'esprit._

_Tu-écris-très-très-régulièrement-dans-ton-journal-intime, n'est-ce-pas-Rosie ?_

_Gloups._

_Et tu relis généralement ce que tu as écrit la veille._

_Et euh… pour relire ce que tu as écrit la veille, tu vas devoir d'abord lire ce grand paragraphe que j'ai écrit à l'encre indélébile. Ahem._

_Et puis… quand Lily a écrit dans ton journal intime le… –rapide vérification– … 30 janvier 2020, tu lui as promis, je cite, de lui lancer « __une malédiction (et ne crois pas que je bluffe, j'ai volé un livre à maman sur le sujet pendant les vacances) qui te rendra chauve et qui empêchera n'importe quelle perruque de couvrir ton crâne nu et luisant »._

_OH NON._

_MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUX !)_

_(Avant que tu te lances à ma poursuite pour me tuer, Rosie –car ôter mes cheveux revient à me tuer, car OUI Rosie, mon âme réside en eux–, sache que euh je ne dirai rien à personne et que je suis très gentil, que j'ai changé et que regarde je dessine un très joli bonhomme qui te fait un grand et charmant sourire __**:-D**__. Et euh eh bien j'ajoute que je suis vraiment désolé pour ton indigestion)_

_(EUREKÂ ! TU ES A SAINTE MANGOUSTE POUR PRENDRE UNE DOSE DE REPOSESTOMAX !)_

_(Mais il n'empêche : JE VAIS DEVENIR CHAUVE)_

_(SAUVE QUI PEUT !)_

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre… La toute fin ? Non, bien sûr que non ^^ L'histoire n'est pas terminée, car comme prévu, et ainsi que certaines l'espéraient, Rose va finir par découvrir les gribouillis de Scorpius dans son cher journal intime. Et puis, HONNÊTEMENT, est-ce que la romance a suffisamment avancé pour que je m'estime satisfaite ? Question rhétorique.**

**Enfin, cette fanfiction touche à sa fin, malgré tout… Encore deux ou trois chapitres, je dirais –sachant que le dernier sera court. Oui, je suis loin de mon théorique « dix chapitres » du début ^^**

**Ouhh ça fait quand même bizarre d'en arriver là. Ben oui ! Scorpius s'est enfin levé, a lâché sa plume et a quitté la maison des Weasley où il se trouvait depuis le début.**

**En tout cas bientôt (ça aussi c'est rhétorique, le « bientôt », parce que je pars en vacances dans quelques jours), chers lecteurs, vous aurez l'honneur de rencontrer Miss ROSE WEASLEY, en direct live de son journal. Si vous avez le temps, la moindre review (rachitique, petite, moyenne, grande, obèse, bref, la moindre review donc) est la bienvenue. N'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse pour que je vous réponde. A bientôt j'espère :)**


	12. Chapter 12

… **Oui, voici le douzième chapitre … Incroyable, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolée de cette vacance de deux ans, et à chaque review reçue me demandant de continuer, j'avoue que je culpabilisais vraiment (mais vraiment) !**

**Je vous remercie très sincèrement, chacun d'entre vous qui a pris la peine de m'écrire une review : ça m'a beaucoup touché, et en les relisant ça me touche toujours autant ! Merci donc à Ochoika, Miss Vintage, Eliie Evans, Sadik3000, Loufoca-Granger, DameLicorne, Affreuses sisters, prettygirl973, Dillawyn, Nauos 'euh, Aigue-Marine, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Nikita Lann, Mat Haarp DC, Caramelise, Endolora, Miyano-san, GrumpyApple, Laurelita, Jehann Malfoy, Nutellah, Scorpiiii, Goutt2mer, Missdagane, nerilkaa, Madelight, SuperLunard, JennSnape, Princesse du soleil, une fille, Louckoum, MildredFeather, Lady Aime – Lady Hana, lancelot du 41, Guest, Alexie, Ero-Chikachu, Kuli, Juna'louette, g13, Ghgtttggh (pseudo intéressant ^^), misshermiony et Lyra McGowan.**

**Je dirais même plus (non non, je ne me crois pas aux oscars) que je remercie tout particulièrement (et que je présente platement mes excuses) à ceux qui ont pris la peine de revenir plusieurs fois, et qui ont posté plusieurs reviews pour me demander la suite … Entre autres, Madelight et Alexie : pardon, pardon, pardon ! …**

**C'est vraiment très humblement que je reviens, parce que je ne suis pas foncièrement convaincue par ce chapitre, alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, vous qui avez attendu…**

**Eh bien oui, le problème de ce chapitre, c'est qu'il ne peut pas être du format habituel… donc il est censé être moins drôle, vu que Scorpius n'a pas la parole comme avant… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Et en tout cas, encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews, et pour votre patience !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : DRÔLE D'ETE**

_(NDS : C'est pas comme si on l'attendait depuis deux ans, cet été ! Bravo l'auteur !)_

* * *

**6 juin 2027**

Oh, Journ

Bon sang ! J

BON SANG ! Le sale petit cancr

L'INFAME MISERABLE ! IL A TOUT LU !

… TOUT ! L'ignoble veracrasse, je le hais, je … !

Tout sur TOUT ! Et ces annotations de son hideuse écriture, je… Bon sang, je tourne les pages, et elles sont partout ! Partout ! Et…

MAIS C'EST QU'IL NE PARLE QUE DE LUI ! L'immonde petit nombriliste narcissique, et…

COMMENT ÇA, MA MERE COMMENCE A RADOTER ? Et… OH ! « Mary Finnegan, cette grosse vache » ?

« Je n'ai commencé à courtiser Césaria qu'à partir du moment où j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des seins ? » ! L'ORDURE ! Et Alexander ne ressemble pas à un TROLL ! Et de toute façon, il va se marier avec la fabuleuse JENNY Stevens ! Cette merveilleuse et splendide GORGONE, aux cheveux parfaits et toujours bien coiffés !

[La page de papier est gondolée par d'étranges tâches mouillées]

MAIS QUI S'INTERESSE AU FAIT QUE TU AIS UN MANOIR, ESPECE DE VERACRASSE MANGE AUX MITES ? TON EGO EST TELLEMENT INDIGESTE QUE MEME NAGINI, LE SERPENT DE VOLDEMORT, N'AURAIT PAS VOULU DE TOI APRES UN JEÛNE DE QUARANTE JOURS !

… ! ! !

« Bon sang, j'ai agi par amour Rosie ! » ! QUELLE PLAISANTERIE !

Quel idiot ! Quel hypocrite ! S'il savait … ! Oh, je le hais !

Et voilà maman qui toque à ma porte, en voulant savoir pourquoi je rentre si tard, et pourquoi je pousse des hurlements !

Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de m'énerver ? Pourquoi devrais-je rester calme et modérée, quand cette horrible vermine de Scorpius …

Oh, Journal, je suis si malheureuse !

**Toujours le 6 juin, jour maudit entre tous, maudit, maudit, maudit !**

Journal, j'essaye de me calmer, mais j'y arrive à peine. CE MISERABLE VERACRASSE SANS-GENE A OSÉ

**6 JUIN**

J'en ai ASSEZ ! Je vais acheter un portoloin pour les Andes, et aller retrouver Adam !

**ENCORE CE MAUDIT JOUR DU 6 JUIN**

JE N'ARRIVE PAS A JOINDRE LE SERVICE DES DEPLACEMENTS MAGIQUES INTER-CONTINENTAUX !

Et de toute façon, ADAM N'EST PAS INTERRÉSSÉ PAR MOI, SINON IL M'AURAIT ECRIT !

Et je n'ai pas envie de vivre dans les Andes. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, ai-je rompu avec Alexander ? Scorpius détestait Alexander ! J'aurais pu vivre heureuse, et avoir plein de beaux enfants ! Et ILS N'AURAIENT PAS RESSEMBLÉ A DES TROLLS !

ET ALARICUS EST UN PRENOM HIDEUX !

…

Que maman me laisse tranquille, par Merlin.

…

Il faut que je trouve Scorpius, pour le tuer. Et je l'enterrerai dans la Forêt Interdite. Je le lancerai dans le nid des descendants d'Aragog ! Il a peur des araignées, ce trouillard, il sera bien attrapé !

…

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il trouve mon journal ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il LU ? Pourquoi a-t-il écrit tant d'IMBECILITES ? Comme s'il m'aimait vraiment, ce sale cancrelat PEROXYDÉ, que je DETESTE !

Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Mais QUI ? Césaria est béate d'amour pour Bobby ! Albus pour Tiffany ! James, Jane ! Hugo, Emily ! Lily, … Scorpius …

Comme si Lily avait le béguin pour un garçon dénommé Finigan ! Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

**Nuit du 6 au 7 juin**

Ce que tante Ginny peut être irritable ! Je sais bien que ça ne se fait pas de débarquer par poudre de cheminette en pleine nuit pour parler avec Lily, mais je n'en peux plus de me ronger les sangs !

…

Je n'arrive pas à dormir… je pense trop… à tout ce qui est arrivé…

Et Scorpius qui s'imagine que j'ai mal digéré ces fichues moules à la crème de chou-fleur. Alors que tout le monde sait que je déteste le chou-fleur. Il me connaît si mal qu'il pense que j'en ai mangées, alors que, de toute façon, c'est lui qui a gobé l'entièreté du plat, comme le sale goinfre qu'il est. Le sale derrière-de-Niffleur, le fils de Calmar Géant, le crapaud puant, le

_(NDS : « splendide étalon à la chevelure dorée comme le soleil », oui, c'est bien moi ! En revanche, je n'ai rien de sale, ni de puant, j'exhale au contrainte une odeur délicate et raffinée, subtil mélange de musc et de lys, qui fait le délice de toutes les jeunes filles)_

…

_(NDS : Eh oui, je suis là ! Ai-je oublié de préciser que j'ai administré un charme de duplicata progressif à ton journal intime, Rosie chérie ?)_

_(Eh bien, quoi, tu n'écris plus ?)_

_(Rosie ?)_

_(Rose ?)_

_(Rose, pardonne-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu ! … Je suis un Serpentard, à la fin !)_

_(Et en passant, je trouve tes insultes particulièrement injustes ! Je ne suis PAS un goinfre. Ces moules avaient l'air si délicieuses que… EN PLUS, ELLES N'ONT PAS ETE FAITES PAR UN ELFE DE MAISON ! Attention spéciale à ton égard, ma chère ! Et regarde où ça m'a mené, j'ai été MALADE, et ce par TA faute. La moindre des choses serait d'oublier ma petite fantaisie d'écriture, et de m'apporter une potion de Reposestomax !)_

…

_(Rose, ton silence me fait peur)_

_(Aller quoi, Rose ! Parle-moi !)_

SCORPIUS MALFOY EST UNE ORDURE, ET JAMAIS PLUS JE NE LUI ADRESSERAI LA PAROLE.

_(NDS : Ouch, tu es dure. Mais tu en serais incapable ! Je sais de quoi je parle, quand je reste trop longtemps silencieux, je ressens une sorte de manque, et je sais pourquoi ! Ma voix est trop mélodieuse pour restée inentendue trop longtemps ! C'est une drogue, Rosie.)_

_(Et au passage, tu as parlé de mon « hideuse écriture ». C'est faux. Je manie la plume à la perfection, ma calligraphie pleine de déliés est un régal pour les yeux. Comme moi-même, c'est-à-dire, huhu.)_

…

_(Non, ça ne te déride pas ?)_

CREVE.

_(Rosie ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton ami ! Scorpius, ce cher vieux –euh non, pardon : ce cher beau et magnifique Scorpius ! Ce merveilleux Scorpius, que Mandy __Thunderbell__ a récemment qualifié de « sculpté comme un athlète grec, avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut », ce que je ne saurais nier, car la politesse m'interdit de contester les propos d'une journaliste aussi renommée et déontologique que Mandy Thunderbell__)_

…

…

Il est inutile de demander à Albus de m'envoyer un hibou, Malfoy. Je ne t'adresserai plus la parole, et je te prie de quitter sans attendre les pages de mon journal intime.

_(NDS : Je savais bien que Lily aurait été plus éloquente… c'est avec elle que j'aurais dû prendre une colocation ! Albus, espèce d'empoté !)_

Oh oui, tu aurais dû vivre avec Lily, c'est une idée parfaite.

(_NDS : Si tu dis que mes idées sont parfaites, c'est que tu commences à te calmer et à y voir plus clair, Rose !)_

ADIEU, crétin visqueux.

_(NDS : Quand tu dis adieu, bien sûr, tu veux dire bonne nuit ? Ouh ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est très tard ! C'est que j'ai besoin de mes onze heures de sommeil, moi, sinon au-revoir, le teint de lys et de rose ! Les cernes, c'est très laid. Et je refuse d'être laid, car ce serait contre-nature. Parce que je suis beau ! Hein, Rosie ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, que j'étais séduisant ! Plus séduisant que cet imbécile d'Adam qui se prend pour un lama des Andes, et mille fois mieux que … l'autre brimborion premier de la classe avec qui tu as décidé de copiner et dont je refuse de prononcer le nom ! … )_

_(Oui, je suis sûr que tu me trouves beau. Parce que tu es une fille intelligente, Rosie, et que tu ne peux pas passer à côté de quelque chose si essentiel.)_

_(Quoique : tu penses que Lily et moi entretenons une relation secrète et passionnée. Certes, j'en conviens : elle doit forcément ressentir une attirance langoureuse à mon égard, comme toute fille qui se respecte, MAIS ce n'est pas réciproque, Rosie !)_

_(Je te jure qu_

Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, imbécile de Scorpius : _Exire indesirata_. Maintenant, tu peux courir pour retrouver mon journal et fourrer ton misérable nez pointu dedans.

Bonne nuit, Journal. Je vais tâcher de dormir un peu avant que le jour ne se lève… Je n'ai pas fini mon déménagement, et je travaille demain soir…

Et jamais plus, jamais plus je n'accepterai de poser les yeux sur Scorpius. Surtout pas après hier soir… Et surtout pas après qu'il ait lu mon journal d'un bout à l'autre ! Oh, par Merlin, heureusement que je n'en ai pas dit plus… Comme j'aurais eu l'air BÊTE !

Bref.

…

Bonne nuit.

**7 juin 2027**

Ai déménagé le reste de mes affaires. Emménagerai demain. Reçu hibou de Fred m'invitant à rencontrer sa fiancé avec le reste des cousins, le mois prochain.

Aucune envie d'y aller. Marre des histoires d'amour stupides.

**8 juin 2027**

Albus me harcèle pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Scorpius. Apparemment, cet idiot n'arrête pas de lui demander de vérifier si ses cheveux sont toujours en place.

Sinon, j'ai emménagé. Je devrais crier victoire mais je me noie dans la solitude. Césaria est venue visiter mon appartement, et elle l'a trouvé « atrocement minuscule ». « Si tu te fiançais à un riche garçon, Rosie, au moins tu aurais tout l'espace qu'il te faut ! ». Un riche garçon. Parce que Bobby Stevens est riche, peut-être ? Il travaille chez Fanny Fortarôme ! Vendre des glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse, oui, on se doute qu'il ira loin !

PS : ne pas oublier de se venger de Scorpius.

PPS : j'étais tellement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui que j'ai fait boire à M. Flanagan deux fois sa potion de Teinradieux. Après quoi, il était devenu si coloré qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un Souaffle.

PPS : … j'ai honte.

**10 juin 2027**

Maman m'a envoyé une Beuglante à cause du sort que j'ai envoyé à Scorpius. Papa, lui, une lettre de félicitations. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, Journal ? Si tu pouvais parler, tu rirais bien. A cause de moi, il s'est retrouvé avec les cheveux… ROUX ! Apparemment, il a fait un malaise en se voyant dans la glace. J'exulte !

Voilà la photo de lui qu'Albus m'a envoyée : un triomphe !

…

…

Oh, Journal, dire que je suis amoureuse de lui …

**1er juillet 2027**

Excuse-moi de t'avoir négligé, Journal, mais ça n'allait pas fort la dernière fois, et j'ai préféré mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Mais avant toute chose, apprends que je ne suis plus célibataire. Et oui ! … Je sors avec Hercule Stavinsky !

D'ACCORD, je le fais pour énerver Scorpius. J'ai bien compris qu'il le trouvait ennuyeux !

Quant aux sentiments idiots que j'ai développés à son égard, sache que je veux faire une croix dessus, Journal. Car J-A-M-A-I-S rien ne pourra arriver entre nous !

**07 juillet 2027**

Journal ! Je suis allée à la fête organisée par Fred pour rencontrer sa fiancée ! Lily avait amené son petit-ami avec elle…

ELLE NE SORT PAS AVEC SCORPIUS ! J'ai failli éclater de rire, de soulagement !

Par Merlin…

PS : la petite-amie de Fred est … très particulière. Je crois que je comprends pourquoi il a tant tardé à nous la présenter ! Il est vrai que Sainte-Mangouste ne peut pas tout guérir, mais j'ignorais que les séquelles d'une tentative ratée pour devenir un Animagus pouvaient être si… impressionnantes.

PPS : Hercule est stimulant intellectuellement, mais son physique me rebute un peu. Par Merlin, suis-je devenue aussi superficielle que Scorpius ? Oui, ce même Scorpius qui ne sort PAS avec ma cousine Lily ?

**09 juillet 2027**

Est-ce que je dois envoyer un hibou d'excuse à Scorpius, à propos de ses cheveux ?

**10 juillet 2027**

Non, certainement pas ! Après tout, il a lu tout mon journal !

**11 juillet 2027**

Et en plus, impossible d'effacer ses annotations stupides !

Quel sans-gêne ! Je le déteste !

PS : Les cheveux d'Hercule sont vraiment gras.

**12 juillet 2027**

Bon. J'ai envoyé un hibou d'excuse à Scorpius. « Désolée pour tes cheveux. Mais je t'en veux toujours et je ne veux pas te parler. »

NB : Offrir à Hercule du Capillix.

**14 juillet 2027**

REPONSE DE SCORPIUS : « ALLER ROSIE, ON OUBLIE TOUT ET ON SE MARIE ? ».

LE SALE PUTOIS !

**Toujours le 14 juillet 2027**

Scorpius m'a envoyé un autre hibou. Pour M'INVITER à sa fête d'anniversaire demain soir.

Alors ça, jamais !

…

Quoique : je pourrais amener Hercule avec moi … ça lui ferait les pieds.

**16 juillet 2027**

…

Non, je raconterai l'anniversaire de Scorpius une autre fois.

**24 juillet 2027**

Papa vient de me dire : « Rosie, tu ne comptes tout de même pas emménager avec ce mollusque qui te sert de petit-ami ? Tu mérites mieux que ça ! ».

Trop aimable.

**29 juillet 2027**

Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! Scorpius fait la une de _Jeune et Sorcière_ ! Et il a dit qu'il cherchait « une relation durable » ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il a passé sa soirée d'anniversaire à bécoter une grande blonde filiforme répondant au nom d' « Anita ». Il veut sans doute l'épouser.

Quoi, Journal ? Comment puis-je savoir qu'il a dit ça ? Grandis un peu ! Je n'ai fait que le feuilleter, ce magasine, je ne l'ai même pas acheté.

PS : Lily file le parfait amour. C'est assommant.

**11 août 2027**

Cher Journal,

Hier soir avait lieu la fête annuelle de Sainte-Mangouste. On avait le droit d'amener des amis avec nous… Moi, bien sûr, j'ai invité Albus et Mary. Mais devine ce que Césaria a fait ? Elle a invité SCORPIUS.

« Reconnais qu'il est bien plus séduisant qu'Hercule, Rose ! ». Ah, vraiment ?

« Ne sois pas tarte, Rose, va lui parler : il te dévore des yeux ».

Pour la peine, j'ai dit à Hercule que je l'aimais. Il m'a répondu « Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est sérieux entre nous ? ».

…

Je n'allais pas dire non !

**18 août 2027**

Journal ! Demain, évaluation d'aptitudes par la Guérisseuse Elsa Winchester ! Je suis terrifiée ! Et si j'oubliais tout ? Et si j'étais incapable de reconnaître les symptômes d'une maladie ? Aujourd'hui, Hercule m'a interrogé sur les 197 éléments définis en 1528 par le hongrois Jan Erzsébet, et j'ai été incapable de me souvenir du 146ème bis !

Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit…

**19 août 2027**

Elsa Winchester m'a dit « Miss Weasley, vous avez des dispositions étonnantes. Je ne serais pas surprise que vous obteniez la prime RHUME de l'année (Récompense Honorable pour Une Médicomage d'Exception) ! Je suis aux anges !

**23 août 2027**

Ce soir, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'Hugo… Albus a insisté pour amener Scorpius avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que maman dise oui ? J'aurais tellement voulu passer une soirée tranquille, chez moi…

**(plus tard, dans les toilettes de la maison)**

Cher Journal. Oui, je t'ai amené avec moi chez papa et maman, et j'ai eu raison ! Figure-toi que je viens de m'enfermer dans les toilettes, et que je compte y rester.

Pourquoi, demandes-tu ? Oh, la raison est simple.

HUGO, mon PETIT-FRERE, a demandé sa petite-amie en mariage.

Maman a failli s'étouffer avec sa tranche de citrouille grillée, et papa s'est mis à applaudir. Hercule, qui était assis à côté de moi, m'a regardé en souriant bizarrement. Mais que s'imagine-t-il ? Que je vais le demander en mariage à mon tour, après moins de deux mois de relation ?

Il n'empêche. Hugo vient d'avoir DIX-NEUF ANS. Il est bien trop jeune ! Et moi, à vingt-et-un ans, je suis bien loin de fonder une famille… Hercule est très intelligent, mais… oh, Journal, la vie est trop compliquée pour moi !

…

Zut, Mamie Molly veut utiliser les toilettes.

**27 août 2027**

Journal… Dans deux jours, il y a la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard, promotion 2023…

…

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Albus n'arrête pas de me dire « mais si Rosie, on va s'amuser comme des fous ! pense un peu que c'est l'occasion pour toi de refaire un tour dans la bibliothèque ! »

… Il n'a pas tort, j'ai assez envie d'y retourner, dans cette bibliothèque… C'est le seul endroit au Royaume-Uni où l'on peut consulter _l'Atlas des Grands Médicomages du XIIIe siècle_, après tout ! Or, Hercule s'échine à me dire que Dorian Chesterwood est né en 1279, et je veux absolument lui river le clou en lui montrant que non, pas du tout, il est né en 1284 ! C'est Gulliver McFahon qui est né en 1279 ! Mais lui, évidemment, maintient que c'est Dorian Chesterwood, et que Gulliver McFahon est né en 1266.

Laissez-moi rire.

**29 août 2027**

Cher Journal, je t'écris depuis le Poudlard Express ! Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis d'humeur nostalgique ! J'ai fait tant de voyages, dans ce train, et m'y revoilà ! Je partage le même wagon que Césaria, Mary et Albus… Pas de Scorpius à l'horizon, c'est un miracle !

Soit dit en passant, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique (_ce bel étalon)_.

Comme j'ai hâte de revoir le professeur McGonagall, et Neville, et le professeur Wimberthey !

**Plus tard, toujours dans le Poudlard Express**

Nous venons d'acheter une montagne de chocogrenouilles et de fizwizbiz ! Comme avant ! Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Les chocogrenouilles ont une saveur particulière dans le Poudlard Express… _(sans doute parce que ça te rappelle ce troll de Pimbleton qui t'essuie la commissure des lèvres…)_

C'est étrange de se retrouver là, tous les quatre ! Quatre Gryffondors de la même génération _(un Serpentard leur montrerait comment s'amuser vraiment, au lieu de perdre son temps à manger des bonbons ! Quoique… J'adore les bonbons. Je sais, je suis un grand enfant. Les femmes trouvent ça charmant !)_ !

J'espère que le château n'aura pas changé…

**A Poudlard**

JOURNAL. JE VIENS DE RELIRE CE QUE J'AVAIS ECRIT DANS LE TRAIN. J'AI COMME L'IMPRESSION QU'UN PETIT MAFRAT S'AMUSE A MES DEPENS !

_(NDS : Il t'en a fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte, Rosie !)_

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore DANS MON JOURNAL ?

_(NDS : Tu l'as laissé sans surveillance, pendant la fête d'anniversaire d'Hugo. C'était une invitation, Rosie ! Avoue que je te manque !)_

Non !

_(NDS : Attends, attends ! Je suis en train de lire ce que tu as écrit le 11 août !)_

SCORPIUS !

« **11 août 2027**

Cher Journal,

Hier soir avait lieu la fête annuelle de Sainte-Mangouste. On avait le droit d'amener des amis avec nous… Moi, bien sûr, j'ai invité Albus et Mary. Mais devine ce que Césaria a fait ? Elle a invité SCORPIUS _(NDS : Eh oui, surprise ! Tes amis sont prêts à tout quand on les soudoie, Rosie chérie ! Mais sans moi, la fête aurait été d'un ennui monstre, pas vrai ?)_.

« Reconnais qu'il est bien plus séduisant qu'Hercule, Rose ! ». Ah, vraiment ? _(NDS : Et comment ! Je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire pour sortir avec ce petit prétentieux égocentrique ! Alors que tu côtoies un jeune dieu-soleil au physique avantageux et à l'esprit agile et modeste)_

« Ne sois pas tarte, Rose, va lui parler : il te dévore des yeux » (_NDS : Ah, pas de commentaire à ça ? Dommage, ça m'aurait intéressé)_.

Pour la peine, j'ai dit à Hercule que je l'aimais _(NDS : … … … Mais … c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? HEIN ?)_. Il m'a répondu « Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est sérieux entre nous ? ». _(NDS : Et c'est moi que tu traites de véracrasse ? Par le panty de Merlin, Rose, réveille-toi !) _

…

Je n'allais pas dire non ! _(NDS : Mais SI ! il le fallait voyons !)_

**18 août 2027**

Journal ! Demain, évaluation d'aptitudes par la Guérisseuse Elsa Winchester _(NDS : Ha ! mon père la connait ! Cette mégère venait souvent prendre le thé chez moi, quand j'étais petit. Une ignoble bonne femme, qui exigeait que je l'embrasse sur la joue une fois qu'elle m'avait donné un cadeau ! Tss ! Tu parles d'une coutume idiote ! Elle l'a inventée, ou quoi ?)_ ! Je suis terrifiée ! Et si j'oubliais tout ? _(NDS : Il suffirait de m'envoyer un hibou où tu me déclares ta flamme, et je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts pour que la vieille Winchester ne tarisse pas d'éloge sur tes capacités ! Tu vois, ça sert de m'avoir dans ses relations… héhéhé)_ Et si j'étais incapable de reconnaître les symptômes d'une maladie ? _(NDS : Tssss ! Tu es incapable de reconnaître les symptômes de mon cœur, et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire pour autant !) _Aujourd'hui, Hercule m'a interrogé sur les 197 éléments définis en 1528 par le hongrois Jan Erzsébet, et j'ai été incapable de me souvenir du 146ème bis !

Je ne vais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit… _(NDS : Alors que tu aurais pu rêver de moi… Il n'y a pas à dire, tu te gâches la vie pour rien, Rosie !)_

**19 août 2027**

Elsa Winchester m'a dit « Miss Weasley, vous avez des dispositions étonnantes. Je ne serais pas surprise que vous obteniez la prime RHUME de l'année (Récompense Humble pour Une Médicomage d'Exception) ! Je suis aux anges ! _(NDS : Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas !)_

**23 août 2027**

Ce soir, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'Hugo… Albus a insisté pour amener Scorpius avec lui. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que maman dise oui ? _(NDS : Parce que ta mère m'aime bien, ELLE. ET parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, Hermione Granger est une sorcière sacrément intelligente ! Dommage que sa très désirable fille Rose ait hérité de quelques gênes de son babouin de père)_ J'aurais tellement voulu passer une soirée tranquille, chez moi… _(NDS : Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, on passe la soirée tranquille chez toi, Rosie… hinhinhin ! Exit, Hercule !) _

**(plus tard, dans les toilettes de la maison)**

Cher Journal. Oui, je t'ai amené avec moi chez papa et maman, et j'ai eu raison ! Figure-toi que je viens de m'enfermer dans les toilettes, et que je compte y rester.

Pourquoi, demandes-tu ? Oh, la raison est simple.

HUGO, mon PETIT-FRERE, a demandé sa petite-amie en mariage _(NDS : J'y suis ! Tu veux que je mette le genou à terre et que je t'offre une bague ! Je vois quelle genre de fille tu es, Rosie… Une vraie Serpentarde ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se marie au plus tôt)_.

Maman a failli s'étouffer avec sa tranche de citrouille grillée, et papa s'est mis à applaudir. Hercule, qui était assis à côté de moi, m'a regardé en souriant bizarrement _(NDS : Oui, j'ai vu ça. Et j'ai eu peur ! Je crois que je sais désormais quelle forme prendrait l'Epouvantard ayant le culot de croiser ma route !)_. Mais que s'imagine-t-il ? Que je vais le demander en mariage à mon tour, après moins de deux mois de relation ? _(NDS : … Allons Rose, soyons sérieux. « Relation » ? Comme si tous les deux vous… Oh par Merlin ! Vous n'avez rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? AH ! HAA ! C'est DEGOÛTANT TOUT PLEIN !)_

Il n'empêche. Hugo vient d'avoir DIX-NEUF ANS. Il est bien trop jeune ! Et moi, à vingt-et-un ans, je suis bien loin de fonder une famille… _(NDS : Ah, ça t'a donné des idées cette histoire d'Alaricus, pas vrai ? Eh bien bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Tonton Alaricus commence à fatiguer, les tomates parlantes sont si énergiques qu'il ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! Si on fait un enfant MAINTENANT, on peut encore réussir à récupérer son magot avant qu'il ne passe le Cognard à gauche !)_ Hercule est très intelligent, mais… _(NDS : Il est laid comme un botruc, oui. Plus clairement : il n'est pas MOI !) _oh, Journal, la vie est trop compliquée pour moi !

…

Zut, Mamie Molly veut utiliser les toilettes _(NDS : Toi aussi tu as remarqué que ta grand-mère était incontinente ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de s'y rendre pendant toute la soirée ! Ces vieilles personnes, brrr ça me flanque la chair de poule !)_.

**27 août 2027**

Journal… Dans deux jours, il y a la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudlard, promotion 2023…

…

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Albus n'arrête pas de me dire « mais si Rosie, on va s'amuser comme des fous ! pense un peu que c'est l'occasion pour toi de refaire un tour dans la bibliothèque ! » _(NDS : OH ! LE VOLEUR D'IDEES ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette plaisanterie ! Il n'a fait que la répéter bêtement !)_

… Il n'a pas tort, j'ai assez envie d'y retourner, dans cette bibliothèque… C'est le seul endroit au Royaume-Uni où l'on peut consulter _l'Atlas des Grands Médicomages du XIIIe siècle_, après tout ! Or, Hercule s'échine à me dire que Dorian Chesterwood est né en 1279, et je veux absolument lui river le clou _(NDS : Qu'est-ce qu'une histoire de clou vient faire là-dedans ?) _en lui montrant que non, pas du tout, il est né en 1284 _(NDS :… Evidemment… ) _! C'est Gulliver McFahon qui est né en 1279 ! _(NDS : Je m'en doutais !) (NDS : Non, trêve de plaisanterie : ils existent vraiment, ces deux olibrius ?) _Mais lui, évidemment, maintient que c'est Dorian Chesterwood, et que Gulliver McFahon est né en 1266.

Laissez-moi rire. _(NDS : laisse-moi pleurer de désolation, oui !)_ »

_(NDS : Ha ! nous revoilà à aujourd'hui ! Eh bien, Rosie, ton style s'est un peu essoufflé ! Et comment se fait-il que tu parles si peu de moi ? Ne t'ai-je pas manqué DU TOUT ? Prends garde, je vais finir par me vexer ! Non, ne fais pas cette tête !)_

…

_(Zut, tu as compris que je t'espionnais.)_

…

_(Non, ne te lève pas. Non ! Ne te mets pas à chercher où je suis ! Non ! NON ! ROSIE ! ROSE !)_

* * *

**Voilààà … ! Bon, clairement, ce n'est pas écrit sur le même rythme que les chapitres précédents : j'espère que ça vous a plus malgré tout … A ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Scorpius ne remonte qu'à la date du 11 août, il faut y voir un pur hasard ^^ Oui, c'est un peu dommage qu'il n'ait pas repris sa lecture dès le 8 juin, mais enfin, que voulez-vous !**

**« A bientôt ! » … Promis, j'essaye de ne pas être abandonner ma fic, cette fois : ) .. si vous y tenez !**


End file.
